Preventer 5 – HEERO E DUO ARCH
by Ely
Summary: Aprile, 197 A.C. - Segue immediatamente il fumetto Preventer 5. Il piano ideato da Quatre per sconfiggere gli Epyon de Teros avrà successo? Yaoi Completa!
1. Capitolo 1

Rinuncia: Ovviamente GW non è mio, ma c'è davvero bisogno di scriverlo tutte le volte?! #_#

Attenzione: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, un po' lemon.

Importante:

- Questa storia fa parte di "Heero e Duo Arch", una serie di storie su come io vedo la relazione tra Heero e Duo.  

- Questa storia segue immediatamente il fumetto Preventer 5, se non l'avete mai letto non perdetevelo: http://www.angelfire.com/rant/madmiewth/ 

Preventer 5 – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 1******

**A.C. 197 - Aprile**

Duo si sollevò agilmente sul muro dell'alta recinzione che circondava il vasto giardino del castello del Sanq Kingdom, scavalcò le sbarre appuntite in ferro battuto e velocemente si lasciò cadere atterrando sul morbido manto erboso con un tonfo sordo. Si gettò sulla schiena e rotolò dietro una serie di cespugli di fiori bianchi e rossi restando steso al suolo in modo da sparire alla vista. Attese alcuni secondi e poi riprese a muoversi silenzioso e rapido tra la ricca vegetazione del vasto cortile. Dentro di sé l'adrenalina scorreva rapida nelle vene, rendendogli la testa leggera e il cuore palpitante. Tutto questo gli era mancato. Le emozioni fortissime che aveva provato solo durante le due guerre, erano qualcosa di cui una parte di lui aveva sentito nostalgia negli ultimi quattro mesi, da quando, cioè, la ribellione della piccola Mariemaia era stata sedata. Da allora il mondo aveva preso a muoversi nella direzione giusta, la direzione della pace, i Gundam erano stati distrutti definitivamente e lui aveva smesso di essere un soldato, diventando per la prima volta in vita sua una persona comune.

Senza intoppi raggiunse il parapetto di marmo che divideva il parco dal giardino interno che circondava l'imponente castello. Si nascose al di sotto della piccola recinzione e guardò l'orologio. Aveva ancora due minuti, due minuti prima che la guardia dei ribelli che avevano occupato la reggia, sbucasse dall'angolo per la sua perlustrazione. Trowa ormai doveva essere arrivato a sua volta al castello, di nuovo guardò l'orologio.

"Dai amico…" sussurrò lievemente, ansia e trepidazione nella sua voce. "Puoi farcela, lo so che puoi!" Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Trowa aveva di certo uno dei compiti più difficili, doveva riuscire ad entrare nel castello, raggiungere la sala di controllo, mettere fuori combattimento i ribelli che certamente erano lì e disattivare le telecamere esterne. Tutto questo senza farsi scoprire. Tra tutti loro era l'unico che poteva fare un simile lavoro. Il solo percorso libero dalle telecamere che avevano individuato era attraverso il tetto e l'unico modo per arrivarci era volare per cinque metri dall'albero più vicino; Trowa non sapeva certamente volare, ma era un mago a camminare sui fili sospesi in aria. Il rischio più grande non sarebbe stato quello di attraversare il filo, ma di farlo proprio nei due minuti in cui le guardie non erano nel prato sottostante.

Duo chiuse gli occhi contando mentalmente gli ultimi 60 secondi che lo dividevano dalla sua entrata in scena. L'adrenalina ancora viaggiava allegramente insieme al suo sangue. _Io sono un pilota di Gundam_. Pensò e un lieve sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra, anche se Deathscythe non c'era più, niente poteva cambiare ciò che era e ciò che il suo cuore provava nell'essere di nuovo in una missione.

Il suo cuore… 

Il suo cuore aveva quasi saltato un battito quando, seduto sulla parete esterna della sua colonia, Sally gli era apparsa davanti chiedendogli aiuto. Un gruppo di ribelli, che si faceva chiamare gli "Epyon de Teros", aveva occupato il Sanq Kingdom durante un importante convegno ed aveva avanzato richieste a dir poco assurde. Se non avessero seguito i loro ordini, quei matti avrebbero fatto saltare in aria un vecchio ordigno nucleare. Duo l'aveva guardata attraverso il vetro del casco spaziale ed era tornato subito a fissare le stelle, che, dall'esterno della sua colonia, erano incredibilmente numerose e brillanti fino a togliere il fiato. "Non voglio problemi," le aveva risposto con tutta sincerità anche se già sapeva che avrebbe accettato. Sally gli aveva offerto una ricompensa e lui non si era fatto pregare ulteriormente.

Il suo cuore aveva battuto più forte quando, rientrando con Trowa nell'ufficio di Sally al Quartier Generale dei Preventers dopo aver studiato la situazione al castello, aveva visto Heero. Dopo l'incidente di Mariemaia si erano incontrati solo due volte, una in quello stesso posto, nel castello del Sanq Kingdom e l'altra su L2 due mesi dopo. A Gennaio Relena Peacecraft aveva voluto celebrare l'inizio della nuova era con un grande party e tutti e cinque i piloti di Gundam erano stati invitati. Duo era stato indeciso fino all'ultimo se andare oppure no, aveva la sensazione che si sarebbe sentito come un pesce fuor d'acqua in mezzo a tutti quei pomposi ricconi. Era stato Quatre a fargli cambiare idea, gli aveva spedito un'e-mail nella quale gli esprimeva tutta la sua gioia nel rivedere i suoi amici; nello stesso istante in cui l'aveva letta aveva capito che non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare quell'invito. Inoltre una frase nel messaggio del giovane arabo aveva spazzato via dalla sua mente qualsiasi dubbio: _Ci saranno persino Trowa e Heero!_ Wufei, come neo membro dei Preventers, non avrebbe mai potuto mancare ad un evento simile, ma non vi era alcuna certezza su Trowa e Heero, solitari e schivi com'erano! 

Avevano trascorso due giorni nella reggia del paese pacifista e, come tutte le volte, lui e Heero erano finiti a letto insieme. Poi, come tutte le volte, si erano separati, seguendo strade diverse che sembravano non poter mai andare di pari passo.

Duo sospirò, riaprì gli occhi e si strinse una mano all'altezza del cuore. Rivedere Heero gli aveva fatto provare quella forte gioia e quell'insopportabile dolore che da più un anno ormai associava al giovane da L1. Ma perché niente evolveva tra loro in una direzione o nell'altra?!

Scrollò il capo per allontanare quei pensieri e di nuovo guardò l'orologio. L'allarme non era scattato, segno evidente che o Trowa aveva portato a termine con successo il suo compito, o non era ancora entrato nella sala controllo. Improvvisamente la trasmittente che aveva all'orecchio gracchiò con un fruscio elettrico e la voce di Trowa risuonò forte e chiara. Ragazzi, sono dentro, potete andare. Il giovane americano sorrise nel sentire la voce calma e sicura dell'amico. Era certo che Trowa non avrebbe fallito. Tirò un profondo sospiro pronto ad entrare in scena, consapevole del fatto che nel basamento del castello Quatre si stava mettendo all'opera a sua volta. 

Chinò il capo per avvicinarsi al piccolo microfono che aveva attaccato al collo della maglia e riattivò la comunicazione per un istante. "Sei grande amico!" sussurrò con un sorriso. Un istante dopo, con cautela si sporse al di là delle piante che gli facevano da scudo e sbirciò attraverso le colonnine di marmo bianco del parapetto; il suo bersaglio era in vista. Prese un sasso che aveva nella tasca e lo lanciò in un cespuglio un po' distante. La guardia corse perso il limitare del giardino e si sporse al di là del parapetto per esaminare accuratamente il punto da cui gli era sembrato di sentire un rumore. Duo sfruttò l'esistenza di un albero per celare la sua presenza e, agile come un gatto, scavalcò la recinzione di marmo, portandosi velocemente dietro al terrorista. Gli piazzò un colpo rapido e preciso dietro alla nuca e l'uomo cadde in avanti carambolando rumorosamente al di là del parapetto. Duo lo raggiunse con un balzo, lo tirò dietro un cespuglio e prese a sfilargli la giacca, il berretto e la bandana con cui si mascherava il viso. Legò mani e piedi al terrorista, lo imbavagliò e lo fece rotolare tra i cespugli in modo da cancellarlo dalla vista. Indossò la giacca, il cappello, la bandana davanti al viso e mise sul volto i suoi occhiali da sole. Con un ennesimo balzo oltrepassò di nuovo il parapetto ritrovandosi nel giardino interno e per un solo istante si abbassò la bandana rivolgendo un ampio sorriso alla telecamera.

Trowa, nella sala di controllo, sorrise leggermente guardando il suo amico in uno dei monitor della sicurezza. Duo si coprì di nuovo il viso e scomparve rapidamente. "Attento…" sussurrò. "Ora sei tu che hai il ruolo più pericoloso." La trasmittente appesa alla cintura di uno dei terroristi privi di sensi crepitò con un rumore elettrico.

Dalla sala controllo, fate rapporto. Tutto a posto?  gracchiò la radio, Trowa l'afferrò al volo e insieme portò alle labbra un piccolo oggetto elettronico simile ad un registratore; lo azionò ed esso codificò la sua voce riproducendo quella di uno dei malviventi nella stanza.

"Tutto Ok," rispose, con estrema sicurezza.

Dai monitor nessun problema?

"Assolutamente tutto tranquillo."

Bene, continuate a monitorare.

"Certo! Passo e chiudo," affermò Trova interrompendo la comunicazione. Spense il mini registratore e lo guardò compiaciuto; era un piccolo meccanismo inventato da Heero, era bastato registrare pochi secondi della voce di uno dei terroristi affinché l'oggetto fosse in grado di riprodurla istantaneamente a partire da quella di qualsiasi altra persona. Davvero un aggeggio interessante; terminata quella missione Trowa aveva tutte le intenzioni di smontarlo per capire come era fatto e come funzionava.

Guardò di nuovo verso gli schermi e in uno di essi riconobbe Quatre che metteva fuori combattimento i due terroristi a guardia del basamento. Un sorriso più ampio si disegnò sul suo volto e senza pensare sfiorò con le dita la sottile figura del compagno nello schermo. Il suo cuore batté più forte conscio di ciò che provava per il piccolo arabo.

"E ora non resta che aspettare," disse e si sedette su una delle ampie sedie osservando le due guardie prive di senso, legate e imbavagliate nell'angolo della stanza. Meno cinque terroristi, ne mancavano quindici. Il piano di Quatre consisteva proprio in questo, renderli innocui uno alla volta e liberare gli ostaggi.

***

Wufei guardò di nuovo l'orologio mentre l'auto su cui viaggiava con Sally ed altri due Preventers si fermava ai piedi della scalinata che portava all'entrata principale del castello. Uscirono dalla macchina e si accostarono a Lucrezia Noin che scendeva dalla seconda auto.

"Siete pronti?" domandò l'ex-tenente di Oz.

Wufei e Sally controllarono le bustine di sangue finto sotto i vestiti e poi presero le quattro valigette contenenti i soldi del riscatto: un terzo del budget della Sfera Terrestre.

"Siamo pronti," assicurò Sally.

"E Heero?" domandò Wufei.

"E' già sul finto Gundam Wing, pronto a partire, non è scattato alcun allarme tra i terroristi, quindi sicuramente sia Quatre, che Trowa, che Duo sono riusciti ad entrare. Mi raccomando, fate attenzione."

"Quando Duo ci sparerà si alzerà un gran polverone là dentro," disse il giovane cinese. "Deve alimentarlo il più possibile da qua fuori, deve attrarre la loro attenzione in modo che non la pongano troppo su Duo o capiranno subito che non è uno di loro e quindi capiranno che noi non siamo morti."

"Fidati di me, li farò diventare matti!" affermò Lucrezia con un sorriso furbo ed uno sguardo deciso. Afferrò il telefono portatile e compose il numero con cui poteva mettersi in contatto con il capo dei terroristi. "Abbiamo i soldi."

Wufei e Sally s'inerpicarono rapidamente su per la scalinata. Si scambiarono un occhiata poco prima di giungere di fronte all'entrata principale del palazzo e l'ex-pilota di Shenlong annuì con il capo per assicurarle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, Sally rispose con uno sguardo deciso e sicuro. Quei cinque ragazzi non sbagliavano mai, erano la loro carta vincente. Con questa certezza nel cuore, la donna varcò la porta trovandosi nell'ampio atrio della reggia, pavimenti in marmo e immensi quadri alle pareti.

Cinque terroristi bendati si fecero incontro coi fucili spiegati. Dietro di loro sbucò la figura snella di Duo, la treccia era sparita sotto il giubbotto, gli occhi viola dietro gli occhiali da sole e il bel volto dietro alla bandana nera, ma Wufei lo riconobbe in un istante. Deglutì a fatica e si rese conto del fatto che come facilmente lo aveva riconosciuto lui, altrettanto facilmente i terroristi avrebbero capito che non era del loro gruppo. Forse il piano di Quatre era un po' troppo azzardato. Sospirò internamente, ormai erano in ballo. 

"Sì, sono arrivati!" sentirono esclamare, spostarono rapidamente lo sguardo sui cinque uomini e intravidero quello che teneva il telefono tra le mani, evidentemente era il loro capo e stava parlando col tenente Noin; un uomo alto e massiccio con capelli biondo platino. "Se manca un solo centesimo io la faccio saltare quella maledetta bomba, è chiaro?!?" Fece cenno ai due agenti dei Preventers di poggiare le valigette e con più rabbia strinse il telefono tra le dita. "Dove sono le armi che vi abbiamo richiesto?!? E i nostri compagni?!? … NO! NON VOGLIO SENTIRE CAZZATE!! Se non…"

La voce tonante dell'omone scomparve in un istante, scavalcata dall'improvvisa esplosione di una serie di colpi di fucile. "BASTARDI!! LIBERATE I NOSTRI COMPAGNI!!!" gridò Duo con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni. I cinque terroristi trasalirono totalmente colti di sorpresa, mentre i corpi trivellati di colpi dei due agenti cadevano a terra in una pozza di sangue rosso.

Un terribile istante di totale silenzio cadde tra i presenti, poi tutti insieme i cinque uomini presero ad urlare, due di loro corsero verso la porta per assicurarsi di non essere attaccati dall'esterno, un terzo colpì violentemente Duo al viso facendolo finire malamente a terra, gridandogli di smetterla. Il quarto, invece, pallido in volto, osservò spaventato i due corpi senza vita stesi a terra. Dalle altre stanze giunsero grida, le trasmittenti si accesero quasi contemporaneamente ed altri uomini accorsero nell'ampia sala. Dal telefono la voce di Lucrezia Noin continuava a urlare senza sosta.

"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!! CHE DIAVOLO TI E' SALTATO IN MENTE!!!" gridò l'uomo dai capelli biondo platino assestando con violenza un calcio nello stomaco del compagno che aveva aperto il fuoco. Duo provò un dolore lancinante e si contorse su sé stesso stringendo le braccia al petto; ansimò cercando disperatamente di riprendere a respirare e si rese conto di essere sul punto di perdere i sensi.

"CHE DIAMINE E' SUCCESSO?!"

"PERCHE' HA SPARATO?!?"

"QUI CI FANNO TUTTI SECCHI!!!"

"I PREVENTERS!!! STANNO ARRIVANDO!!" gridò uno dei due terroristi che si era avvicinato all'entrata. Il loro capo corse verso la grande porta e vide un gruppo di uomini armati risalire la scalinata. Il cuore gli saltò in gola mentre i suoi compagni continuavano ad urlare e dal telefono tra le sue mani giungevano continui i richiami della donna con cui aveva discusso fino ad un istante prima.

"HA AMMAZZATO DUE DEI PREVENTERS, LI HA AMMAZZATI!!!"

"CI ATTACCHERANNO E CI MASSACRERANNO!!"

"**ADESSO BASTA!!**" gridò il capo della banda di terroristi superando le voci dei suoi compagni in tumulto. Trasse un profondo respiro e tentò di riacquistare la calma mentre la voce del comandante dei Preventers, al di là del telefono, lo stava facendo impazzire; doveva sistemare quella situazione e doveva farlo subito. "NON CI ATTACCHERA' NESSUNO E ORA TORNATE IMMEDIATAMENTE AI VOSTRI POSTI!! E portate via questo stronzo, mi occuperò di lui dopo!!" con un rapido gesto della mano intimò gli altri di seguire i suoi ordini e subito sollevò il telefono portandolo di nuovo all'orecchio.

Dall'altro capo Noin gridava come una forsennata. "SE NON MI RISPONDE IMMEDIATAMENTE IO LE GIURO CHE…"

"RITIRATE IMMEDIATAMENTE LA SQUADRA CHE STA RISALENDO LE SCALE!!" tuonò.

"VOGLIO SAPERE..."

"LI RICHIAMI O GIURO CHE FARO' APRIRE IL FUOCO SUGLI OSTAGGI, E' CHIARO?!"

Lucrezia Noin si azzittì all'istante e sembrò riflettere sulle minacce del terrorista. Poi, come da programma, richiamò la squadra che immediatamente riprese a scendere le scale. La cosa importante era distogliere il più possibile l'attenzione da Duo e forse ci stava riuscendo. "Ok," disse nella cornetta del telefono. "Ho ritirato gli uomini!" 

"COSA CREDEVA DI FARE?!?" urlò il terrorista, la sua mente viaggiava vorticosamente nel disperato tentativo di trovare una soluzione al disastro combinato dal suo compagno. Ringhiò e pensò che avrebbe ucciso quel piccolo bastardo.

"COSA CREDEVO DI FARE?!?!" gridò l'ex-tenente di Oz riacquistando il suo tono autoritario "DOVE SONO I MIEI UOMINI?!? COSA E' SUCCESSO?!? PERCHE' AVETE SPARATO??"

"I VOSTRI UOMINI HANNO CERCATO DI APRIRE IL FUOCO!!!"

"COOSAAA?!?!" urlò Lucrezia cercando di assumere una voce a dir poco disperata. "NON E' POSSIBILE!!!"

"MA E' COSI'! ABBIAMO DOVUTO SPARARE! FORSE NON AVETE CAPITO CHE FACCIAMO SUL SERIO!! CHE VI SIA DI LEZIONE!"

"MANDERO' IMMEDIATAMENTE ALTRI DUE AGENTI PER PRELEVARE I DUE FERITI!!"

"NON CI PROVARE!! TANTO SONO MORTI! ORA STAMMI BENE A SENTIRE **VOGLIO IL RESTO DELLE COSE CHE VI ABBIAMO CHIESTO E LO VOGLIO ENTRO TRE ORE O FARO' SALATARE IN ARIA QUESTO POSTO DI MERDA!!!**" Con rabbia premette un pulsante sull'apparecchio ed interruppe la comunicazione. Per un attimo avevano rischiato che tutto andasse all'aria. I Preventers non era un normale gruppo di poliziotti, era un gruppo di gente organizzata e ben addestrata e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che attuassero un'incursione nel castello, gli ostaggi avrebbero fatto loro da scudo, ma contro una forza simile era certo che sarebbero rapidamente capitolati e non gli andava molto l'idea di farsi saltare in aria con quello stramaledetto residuo bellico atomico. Guardò nella direzione in cui due dei suoi compagni avevano portato via il giovane uscito di testa e di nuovo si accigliò. "Io lo faccio a pezzi…" ringhiò con un sussurro. Non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di vedere quale dei suoi diciannove uomini aveva dato così di matto. Strinse i pugni e respirò profondamente, in quel momento aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare e non era una buona idea uccidere un compagno davanti a tutti gli altri in un momento tanto delicato, avrebbe solo aumentato la tensione e la paura.

"Voi tre restate qui di guardia," ordinò e i tre terroristi annuirono imbracciando i fucili con più decisione. L'omone biondo afferrò due delle quattro valigie e poi disse al quarto uomo di prendere le restanti due e di seguirlo. Dopo dieci minuti di totale trambusto finalmente tornò a regnare il silenzio.

***

Duo venne trascinato quasi di peso da due dei terroristi che erano accorsi nell'ampio atrio al momento della sparatoria, il respiro tardava a tornare regolare e il bruciore nello stomaco era ancora insopportabile mentre lo zigomo sinistro pulsava dolorosamente. _Ma perché sempre a me?_ Pensò, la mente annebbiata dalla sofferenza. Riuscì a sollevare un poco il capo e vide altre due guardie davanti ad una porta.

"Che diavolo è successo?!" esclamò quella sulla destra, la voce concitata e una notevole nota di paura.

"Questo idiota ha sparato agli agenti dei Preventers!" rispose uno dei terroristi che trascinava Duo. "Apri la porta! Sbrigati! Voglio andare a vedere come il capo ha sistemato questa storia, qui stiamo messi male! Ci ammazzeranno tutti come cani!" 

La porta fu spalancata di colpo e Duo venne letteralmente scaraventato nella stanza. La porta si richiuse in un istante con un tonfo violento e, dai passi rapidi e decisi che il giovane riuscì a sentire, capì che tre dei quattro uomini si erano allontanati. Con grande fatica, l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe si mise sulle ginocchia, il corpo ancora tremante per il pugno e la caduta; strinse un braccio contro l'addome e tossì violentemente. Solo dopo si accorte dell'incessante ed ansioso brusio, sollevò il capo e, attraverso i suoi occhiali da sole, vide una quarantina di persone che lo fissavano con gli occhi spalancati e i volti preoccupati.

Duo sospirò e sorrise leggermente riconoscendo gli ostaggi. Tra di loro si fece immediatamente avanti Lady Une ma non ebbe modo di parlare perché Relena la superò con passo deciso.

"Esigo di sapere cosa sta succedendo? Perché è stato aperto il fuoco?!" esclamò la giovane principessa, i piccoli pugni stretti e tremanti nei lunghi guanti bianchi, sul volto un intenso sguardo di rabbia, paura e preoccupazione. "E' stato ferito qualcuno?!"

Duo scosse il capo e faticosamente si rimise in piedi, si guardò attentamente intorno ma non scorse altri terroristi nella stanza. "E' tutto a posto, dove siamo Relena?" La giovane trasalì impercettibilmente riconoscendo quella voce, nel suo attimo di smarrimento Lady Une avanzò velocemente e con decisione afferrò la bandana che copriva il volto del terrorista strattonandola verso il basso.

"Duo!" esclamò mentre il ragazzo si toglieva anche gli occhiali da sole rivelando i grandi occhi viola. Sentirono un improvviso mormorio alzarsi alle loro spalle e Relena si fece immediatamente più vicina.

"Questo rende tutto improvvisamente più emozionante, non trovate?!" esclamò Dorothy afferrandosi una mano nell'altra davanti al viso. 

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?!"

"Le spiegazioni a dopo Lady Une," si affrettò a ribattere Duo, si volse di nuovo verso Relena e le ripeté la domanda. "In che ala del palazzo siamo?"

"Nella sala dei convegni, ala est, pian terreno," rispose la giovane con voce sicura e determinata. Duo annuì e immediatamente azionò il microfono della trasmittente che portava sotto la bandana nera.

"Trowa, Quatre, mi sentite?"

Nel basamento e nella sala di controllo due giovani ex-piloti di Gundam portarono una mano all'orecchio sull'auricolare della loro trasmittente e risposero all'unisono.

Forte e chiaro!

"Sono con gli ostaggi, sala dei convegni, ala est, pian terreno. Nessun ferito?" chiese poi rivolgendosi a Relena e lei fece cenno di no. "Nessun ferito e non ci sono guardie all'interno della stanza, ma solo due fuori alla porta," riferì.

Aspettate mio consenso prima di agire! ordinò Trowa, non attese risposta affermativa dai compagni e subito si mise all'opera sul computer della sicurezza, dovevano trovare il modo di mettere al sicuro gli ostaggi.

"Ora vuoi dirmi cosa sta succedendo?" domandò Lady Une con voce autoritaria. Duo si strinse nelle spalle ed elargì uno dei suoi ampi sorrisi.

"E' arrivata la cavalleria colonnello!" esclamò ma dovette smettere di sorridere e si premette una mano contro lo zigomo rosso e dolente, quei tipi non c'erano andati per niente leggeri.

"Anche Heero è qui?" 

Duo alzò di nuovo lo sguardo ed incontrò gli occhi grandi e pieni di speranza della giovane Peacecraft, non poté fare a meno di sentire una fitta al cuore e contemporaneamente provò gelosia ma anche un inspiegabile senso di colpa. Non era un mistero ciò che Relena provava per il ragazzo da L1, ma era un mistero ciò che c'era tra lui e Heero. "S-Sì… non è nel palazzo in questo momento, ma fa parte della squadra," le disse e lo sguardo felice e brillante della giovane principessa gli fece accapponare la pelle. Come poteva anche solo pensare di competere con tutto quello? A detta di Heero, Relena era solo un'amica, ma Duo non poteva fare a meno di vedere quanto la principessa avesse da offrire. "Ora dobbiamo aspettare," balbettò chinando il capo. "Trowa cercherà un modo per mettervi al sicuro."

Le due donne annuirono e si accorsero che il gruppo di persone alle loro spalle si era fatto più vicino e fiducioso.

"Non è fantastico principessa?! Come al solito il tuo cavaliere è accorso in tuo aiuto!" esclamò Dorothy con una certa teatralità. "Oh! E' così romantico!"

"Ti prego Dorothy…" sussurrò Relena, le guance leggermente colorate di rosso, fortunatamente l'istante d'imbarazzo venne superato in un batter d'occhi quando anche gli altri ostaggi presero ad entrare timidamente nella discussione, la voce colma di speranza e paura.

***

Nell'atrio del grande palazzo Wufei, steso a terra in una pozza di sangue artificiale, aprì leggermente un occhio. Sally giaceva immobile accanto a lui, per un breve istante il suo cuore palpitò più forte alla vista della macchia liquida e rossa sotto di lei. Sapeva che non era ferita, ma non poteva averne la certezza, non sapeva se qualche altro terrorista avesse aperto il fuoco insieme a Duo. Si costrinse a mutare i suoi pensieri e riacquistò lucidità e freddezza. Osservò attentamente tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere da quella posizione senza muovere il capo: scorse due terroristi accanto alla porta d'entrata e sentì la voce di un terzo alle sue spalle, una donna.

Gli occhi di Sally tremolarono debolmente e si socchiusero con una lentezza disarmante. Wufei si sentì sollevato. Si scambiarono un'occhiata significativa ed entrambi trattennero il fiato per ciò che li attendeva, avrebbero dovuto essere rapidi e letali, non potevano permettersi il ben che minimo errore.

Sally prese a lamentarsi debolmente e in un istante il silenzio calò tra i tre terroristi che si scambiarono uno sguardo perplessi e preoccupati.

"E' ancora viva?" sibilò uno di loro, si accostò a Sally e gli altri gli furono immediatamente accanto. "Dobbiamo avvisare il capo."

"Cosa importa? Con quelle ferite non durerà molto, anzi, liberiamola dalle sue sofferenze, il suo lamento è insopportabile!" ribatté la donna estraendo la sua pistola dalla cintura, tirò indietro il cane ma Sally scattò e, rigirandosi sulla schiena, l'afferrò per il polso tirandola a se e colpendola in pieno viso con il gomito.

Gli altri due uomini trasalirono totalmente colti alla sprovvista e cercarono d'imbracciare il fucile per aprire il fuoco. Wufei balzò in piedi ed affondò un pugno nello stomaco dell'uomo alla sua sinistra, piroettò sulle gambe forti e snelle e colpì il secondo in pieno viso col tacco della scarpa. Sally fu in piedi in un istante ed assestò il colpo finale alla nuca del terrorista piegato in due per il colpo ricevuto all'addome. In meno di 10 secondi tre terroristi giacevano inermi e privi di sensi nell'ampio atrio di marmo rosa del palazzo reale.

I due agenti dei Preventers si scambiarono uno sguardo soddisfatto e rapidamente legarono ed imbavagliarono i due uomini e la donna, nascondendoli al di sotto dell'ampia scalinata che si innalzava davanti a loro. Rimasero nascosti e Wufei attivò la microtrasmittente attaccata al collo del suo giubbotto.

"Qui Wufei," disse il cinese sotto voce. "Trowa?"

Ti sento, state bene? giunse immediata la risposta dal giovane da L3.

"Sì. Gli ostaggi?"

Sala dei congressi, ala est, pian terreno, ho trovato un modo per farli sparire da lì. A sole due sale di distanza ce n'è una con un ingresso di sicurezza al basamento.

"So qual'è," assicurò Wufei che già una volta con Sally si era occupato della sicurezza di quel palazzo. 

La via laggiù è libera, se n'è occupato Quatre, ma bisogna trovare il modo di farli arrivare nell'altra stanza.

"Ci penseremo io e Sally. Duo?"

Con gli ostaggi. Dice che non ci sono altri terroristi nella stanza, ma solo due di guardia fuori alla porta.

"Ha fatto un bello show qua sotto!"

Ho sentito, disse Trowa con un sorriso.

"Quanti fuori combattimento?"

Noi, cinque, rispose l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms riferendo il numero di terroristi colpiti da lui, Quatre e Duo. 

"Coi nostri fanno otto."

"Ne mancano dodici," sussurrò Sally con una nota di apprensione, ci stavano mettendo troppo.

Wufei annuì con un cenno del capo, intuendo la preoccupazione della collega. Un'ultima domanda però era d'obbligo. "La bomba?"

Non lo so, ora che posso abbandonare la sala di controllo me ne occuperò io.

"Ok, sii prudente. Passo e chiudo."

Trowa chiuse la comunicazione e rapidamente rispose al richiamo dei terroristi che chiamavano i loro compagni nella sala di controllo per avere conferma che tutto procedesse per il meglio. Di nuovo azionò l'invenzione di Heero per codificare la sua voce.

"Qui sala di controllo. Tutto a posto," disse con voce piatta. Tolse il giubbotto ad uno degli uomini privi di sensi e l'indossò insieme al cappello e alla bandana nera con cui si coprì il viso. Poi mise in tasca il trasmettitore dei terroristi e azionò il suo.

"Quatre, va all'ingresso del basamento nell'area est, gli ostaggi passeranno da lì."

Ricevuto, giunse immediata la risposta del giovane arabo.

***

"E tu chi sei?" domandò Mark Bugler, Ministro della Difesa, un uomo alto e robusto con i capelli brizzolati e uno sguardo intenso negli occhi neri. Si era fatto avanti tra gli ostaggi ed ora scrutava Duo con sguardo indagatore, certo di averlo già visto prima.

"Sono Duo Maxwell," rispose il giovane americano, sfilò la lunga treccia da sotto il giubbotto e guardò l'orologio per l'ennesima volta. Perché Trowa ci metteva così tanto?

"Ora ricordo!" esclamò l'uomo spalancando gli occhi. "Sei uno dei piloti di Gundam. Eri qui al party per la celebrazione della pace!"

Duo annuì leggermente mentre si teneva ancora lo stomaco con una mano.

"Ci farete uscire da qui?" domandò la piccola Mariemaia che timidamente si era fatta avanti.

Duo le sorrise ed annuì. "Stiamo facendo il possibile."

"Chi sta guidando l'operazione?" domandò Lady Une.

"Noin, Sally e Wufei…" rispose Duo senza darle troppo retta, già da un po' i suoi pensieri ruotavano vorticosamente intorno a qualcosa che continuava a tormentarlo in un angolino della testa. Avevano avuto troppo poco tempo per organizzare quel piano e nessuno aveva avuto modo di porre una semplice, piccola domanda. Come facevano gli Epyon de Teros a conoscere tanto bene i sistemi di sicurezza del palazzo? Un sistema, oltretutto, che era stato organizzato da Heero solo due mesi prima? Come erano riusciti ad avere la meglio sulle guardie reali in così poco tempo? Duo aveva una pessimo presentimento.

Improvvisamente udì rumori di passi e in un lampo si ricoprì il volto con la bandana, il cappello e gli occhiali. Con un rapido scatto si allontanò dal gruppo e si lasciò cadere seduto in un angolo chiudendo le gambe contro il petto e stringendo le braccia intorno ad esse. La porta si aprì violentemente e tre soldati entrarono coi fucili spianati. Tra di loro si fece avanti con passo pesante e rabbioso l'uomo dai capelli biondo platino che ormai Duo sapeva essere il loro capo.

"A quanto pare non siamo stati abbastanza persuasivi!!! Le nostre richieste non sono ancora state interamente soddisfatte ed ora dimostreremo a quegl'idioti là fuori qui chi comanda!!" gridò, scrutò gli ostaggi per qualche secondo ed infine indicò il Ministro Bugler. "Prendete lui!" ordinò.

Duo alzò di scatto il capo mentre gli ostaggi avevano cominciato ad agitarsi allarmati. Il ministro Mark Burgler cercò di tirarsi indietro, gli occhi spalancati ed il viso pallido, ma a nulla servirono le sue proteste. Due dei terroristi lo afferrarono per le braccia e cominciarono a trascinarlo via.

"Che cosa volete fare?! LASCIATELO!!" gridò Relena correndo in avanti, Lady Une l'afferrò per un polso e la tirò con forza indietro avanzando al posto suo.

"Lasciatelo andare immediatamente!" ordinò l'ex-colonnello di Oz, nella voce quel forte tono autoritario che aveva fatto accapponare la pelle a centinaia di uomini durante la prima guerra. Duo si morse le labbra e restò immobile, non c'era niente che potesse fare senza essere scoperto. Quello era un colpo di scena che proprio non ci voleva!

Il capo dei terroristi sparò un colpo in aria e costrinse la donna ad indietreggiare. "State calmi e buoni e nessuno si farà del male!" gridò e di fretta uscì seguito dai suoi uomini e dal reticente ministro Bugler.

"Maledizione!" ringhiò Duo alzandosi in piedi una volta che la porta venne chiusa.

"Perché te ne sei stato lì?! Perché non hai fatto nulla?!" domandò la piccola Mariemaia, ansia e rabbia nella sua voce, corse verso Duo e lo colpì sul petto coi pugni chiusi. Lady Une afferrò la bambina per le braccia e la tirò indietro ordinandole di smetterla.

"Mi spiace piccola, ma io… io non potevo rischiare di mettere in pericolo la vita di tutti…" balbettò il giovane americano e Relena annuì chinandosi subito davanti alla figlia di Treize Kushrenada.

"Duo ha ragione, e poi cosa volevi che facesse contro cinque uomini armati tutto da solo? Abbi pazienza Mary, andrà tutto bene," le sussurrò e la bambina sembrò calmarsi anche se nei suoi grandi occhi azzurri era ancora evidente il turbamento per ciò che era appena accaduto. Da quando aveva compreso la malvagità delle sue azioni, era cambiata molto ed aveva cominciato ad abbracciare le idee pacifiste di Relena, sino al punto che anche il più piccolo spargimento di sangue le sembrava un'assurda ed incomprensibile catastrofe.

Duo attivò la trasmittente e si mise in contatto con Trowa.

Stavo per chiamarti, rispose immediatamente l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms. Wufei e Sally vi raggiungeranno entro breve, dovete far arrivare gli ostaggi in una stanza poco distante e da lì al basamento.

"C'è un problema, Tro. Hanno preso uno degli ostaggi."

Che vuoi dire? Perché?

"Temo per una dimostrazione di forza… aspetto Wufei, poi mi muoverò per liberarlo."

Ricevuto, io sto cercando la bomba.

"Buona fortuna. Passo e chiudo."

"Chi è entrato nel castello?" domandò Lady Une tornando accanto al ragazzo.

Duo chiuse la comunicazione col suo commilitone e poi sollevò il viso verso la donna. "Io, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e Sally. Questi ultimi stanno venendo a liberarvi. Io mi occuperò di Bugler."

"E come pensi di salvarlo?" chiese Dorothy che aveva perso l'entusiasmo che fino a poco prima aveva riempito la sua voce di emozione.

Duo si strinse nelle spalle scotendo il capo. "Non lo so," ammise e di corsa tornò a sedersi a terra avendo sentito passi che si avvicinavano velocemente. La porta si spalancò di nuovo e tre uomini armati entrarono di fretta. Gli ostaggi si strinsero istintivamente gli uni agli altri facendosi più piccoli ma i tre terroristi non li badarono neppure e rapidamente scandagliarono la stanza in cerca del loro obiettivo. Individuarono il giovane che aveva dato di matto poco prima e con forza lo afferrarono per le braccia trascinandolo via.

"Il capo vuole vederti," dissero e Duo non ebbe modo di reagire, lo strattonarono con violenza e, solo dopo che la porta fu richiusa, lo colpirono brutalmente al volto mandandolo al tappeto. L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe emise un singhiozzo di dolore urtando con forza il pavimento e per un attimo la vista gli scomparve dietro mille stelline di luce danzanti. Sentì afferrarsi le braccia e urlò quando gliele piegarono con forza dietro alla schiena, in un attimo una spessa corda venne legata intorno ai suoi polsi e solo dopo lo issarono di peso spingendolo avanti. Duo barcollò sul punto di cadere di nuovo e gli uomini lo afferrarono bruscamente sostenendolo.

_Questo non è buono…_ pensò la sua mente intorpidita.

***

Wufei fece cenno a Sally di restare immobile e insieme si schiacciarono contro la parete. Voci e rumori giungevano dietro l'angolo e lui si sporse lievemente per vedere cosa stesse accadendo. Cinque uomini stavano raccolti intorno ad una sesta persona stesa a terra, uno di loro gli stava legando frettolosamente le mani dietro alla schiena. Rapidamente lo issarono e tre di loro lo spinsero avanti lungo il corridoio mentre le altre due restavano di guardia davanti ad una grande porta.

"La sala dei convegni… cosa sarà successo?" sussurrò Wufei, sentì la trasmittente gracchiargli nell'orecchio e la voce di Trowa si fece largo tra i suoi pensieri.

Wufei, Duo mi ha detto che uno degli ostaggi è stato prelevato.

"Credo di averlo appena visto…"

Dobbiamo sbrigarci, o la situazione ci sfuggirà di mano!

"Dieci minuti e li tiriamo fuori di qui!" assicurò il giovane cinese. Interruppe la comunicazione ed estrasse una piccola pallina nera dalla tasca. Lanciò uno sguardo a Sally che annuì con un cenno del capo per assicurare di essere pronta. Subito dopo si chinò sulle ginocchia e si sporse leggermente al di là dall'angolo lanciando la pallina verso i due terroristi. Quando i due uomini si accorsero dello strano oggetto, la piccola pallina esplose emettendo un rapido e violento sbuffo di un gas dal intenso colore verde. La sostanza chimica agì in un istante e i due si sentirono braccia e gambe come paralizzate; incapaci di gridare, caddero a terra tramortiti.

In un lampo Sally e Wufei, coi volti coperti da una maschera, raggiunsero i corpi inermi e li legarono imbavagliandoli con la loro stessa bandana. La dottoressa afferrò le maniglie e spalancò la porta trovandosi di fronte gli ostaggi spaventati e confusi.

***

Da circa dieci minuti, Trowa vagava tra le stanze del castello nella disperata ricerca della bomba. Un paio di volte alcuni terroristi avevano tentato di mettersi in contatto con la sala di controllo e lui aveva intercettato le chiamate assicurando che tutto procedeva per il meglio. Scrutando attentamente tutte le zone monitorate dalle telecamere si era accorto che un certo via vai di uomini armati si ripeteva nell'ala ovest del palazzo. Cercando di evitare d'incontrarsi con gli altri criminali era riuscito a controllare buona parte dell'ampia zona e aveva quasi deciso di abbandonare le ricerche in quell'ala quando era capitato nell'anticamera che precedeva l'ampio studio di Relena. Il suono di alcune voci aveva attratto la sua attenzione e lui si era affacciato alla porta socchiusa. Tre uomini stavano accomodati nella stanza in mezzo alla quale era stato piazzato il vecchio ordigno nucleare; parlottavano e ridevano passandosi una bottiglia di brandy che avevano trovato nella credenza di cristallo della giovane Darlian.

Le labbra di Trowa si curvarono in un leggero sorriso e dalla tasca estrasse una piccola sfera nera. Si chinò sulle ginocchia e poi, da sotto la giacca prese la sua maschera anti-gas. Silenziosamente lasciò scivolare la pallina attraverso la porta socchiusa e dopo soli tre secondi sentì prima un improvviso sibilo e poi le esclamazioni di sorpresa dei tre uomini. Tutto ciò fu immediatamente seguito da tre tonfi sordi che misero fine al mormorio di voci nella stanza.

Trowa, compiaciuto del suo lavoro, aprì la porta ed avanzò nella sala.

***

Heero guardò l'orologio per la decima volta da quando l'intera missione era cominciata. Non gli piaceva essere rimasto così fuori, ma nel caso la situazione fosse degenerata, l'uso del finto Wing sarebbe stata l'unica soluzione possibile. Dentro la cabina di pilotaggio provò per un istante una fortissima nostalgia per il suo amato compagno di Gundanium; lì dentro tutto era molto simile al Wing Zero originale, ma la maggior parte dei comandi era solo fittizia.

Sospirò e di nuovo guardò l'orologio, sperando che i suoi compagni se la stessero cavando bene. Per un attimo chiuse gli occhi e il suo pensiero indugiò su Duo. Era preoccupato… aveva un compito difficile e molto pericoloso.

***

Duo venne trascinato per il lungo corridoio sino ad un'ampia sala, riconobbe la voce del leader di quel gruppo di pazzi e faticosamente sollevò il capo proprio nell'istante in cui il ministro Bugler veniva colpito duramente al capo. L'uomo cadde a terra e il terrorista riprese ad urlare verso la telecamera che aveva di fronte. "E questo è solo un assaggio!! Comincerò ad uccidere gli ostaggi uno ad uno se non mi date ciò che ho chiesto!" urlò e piazzò un calcio nello stomaco del politico ai suoi piedi. 

La voce di Lucrezia Noin giunse forte e chiara attraverso un apparecchio elettronico. "Basta! Abbiamo capito che fate sul serio!! Lasciate stare gli ostaggi! Ci stiamo occupando delle armi e tra poco anche i vostri compagni saranno liberati!"

"Lo spero! E non tentate di giocarci scherzi!!" con un pugno sull'apparecchiatura interruppe la comunicazione e il compagno dietro la telecamera gli fece cenno che la registrazione era terminata. "Branco d'idioti! Ecco, ora abbiamo di nuovo il controllo della situazione," ringhiò, si volse verso le guardie che tenevano Duo e ordinò loro di lasciare il ragazzo e di uscire dalla stanza insieme all'uomo che si era occupato della telecamera. I tre tentennarono un solo istante ma poi annuirono pensando che il loro capo non volesse punire il loro compagno davanti a loro. Oltrepassarono di nuovo la porta e se la chiusero alle spalle. Il leader degli Epyon de Teros tornò immediatamente a guardare il ministro ai suoi piedi e allungò una mano. Duo temette che volesse colpirlo ancora ma i suoi occhi si dilatarono sorpresi quando, invece, l'uomo afferrò il politico per un braccio e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi.

"Accidenti! Potevi andarci un po' più piano!!"

"Hai chiesto tu di rendere il tutto il più realistico possibile e poi se non vuoi che i miei uomini sappiano chi è la talpa..."

"M-Ma cosa…?" sibilò il ragazzo da L2. Vide il leader dei terroristi voltarsi verso di lui e poi fare cenno al ministro di girarsi.

"Ecco il matto! Perché volevi vederlo subito, Mark? Potevamo occuparci di lui dopo."

Mark Bugler digrignò i denti e con passi veloci raggiunse il ragazzo. Gli afferrò la bandana nera e la tirò con forza. Duo trasalì mentre realizzava dolorosamente cosa stava accadendo.

"Ecco perché, Jacob!!" esclamò il ministro della difesa cercando di mantenere il tono della voce basso. Solo l'uomo di fronte a lui sapeva che era coinvolto in quella storia e non voleva che lo sapessero anche gli altri membri di quella banda di terroristi o certamente avrebbe rischiato grosso. Non poteva permettersi fughe d'informazioni su una simile cosa, ciò avrebbe causato il suo immediato arresto se non la sua immediata morte. "Imbecille! Non sai neanche riconoscere uno dei tuoi?!?" 

Alla vista del ragazzo il leader dei terroristi spalancò gli occhi e si avvicinò a sua volta. "Ma chi diavolo… chi DIAVOLO sei tu?!?"

"Te lo dico io che diavolo è! E' un pilota di Gundam, un Preventer!!" La testa dell'uomo dai capelli biondo platino schizzò verso l'alto e il suo sguardo si fissò incredulo su quello del complice. "Come hai fatto a non accorgertene?!"

"In… in quel trambusto io…"

"Ti sei lasciato imbrogliare come un **idiota**!"

"Allora non mi sono sbagliato… c'era davvero una talpa…" disse Duo, rabbia e disprezzo nella sua voce.

"Stai zitto microbo! Non vivrai abbastanza per raccontarlo in giro. Ti rendi conto di quel che è successo?!" continuò Mark Bugler rivolto ancora al leader dei terroristi.

"Perché?" sussurrò l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe, ma nessuno gli diede retta e la sua domanda non ebbe risposta.

"Ora fammi riportare insieme agli altri ostaggi e occupati di questo ragazzino! Ricordati il patto! Tu i soldi io la vita di Relena Darlian!"

Duo trasalì sollevando di scatto il viso.

"Non ho dimenticato il patto!" ribatté l'omone biondo, le sue labbra erano contratte in una linea severa, dentro di sé il sangue stava ribollendo per la rabbia per ciò che era successo.

"Non te ne sei dimenticato però quella ragazzina è ancora in vita! Occupati di lei, SUBITO!!" tuonò il ministro della difesa. Per qualche istante i due si fronteggiarono poi il leader, abbassò lo sguardo. Annuì ed un istante dopo richiamò i suoi uomini affinché riportassero il prigioniero tra gli altri ostaggi. Mark Bugler che aveva prontamente riacquistato la sua aria afflitta e disperata, venne trascinato via dalla grande sala. 

Duo ancora fissava la porta incredulo e sinceramente scosso. Perché il ministro della difesa doveva fare una cosa simile? Perché voleva la morte di Relena?! Due forti mani lo afferrarono improvvisamente per il bavero del giubbotto, facendolo bruscamente uscire dai suoi pensieri sconcertati e preoccupati. L'omone biondo lo aveva acchiappato duramente e con violenza lo aveva strattonato per sbatterlo a terra.

Il capo degli Epyon de Teros respirò profondamente e tutta la rabbia che aveva cercato di controllare sino a quel momento, fluì di colpo nel suo corpo massiccio e con tutta la sua forza affondò lo stivale nello stomaco del piccolo guastafeste. Duo urlò cercando di chiudere le gambe al petto ma il secondo calcio gli tolse completamente forze e respiro. Il suo volto divenne paonazzo e lui cominciò a tossire violentemente nel disperato tentativo di riprendere a respirare.

"Maledetto! MALEDETTO BASTARDO!!! Nessuno si prende gioco di me, NESSUNO!!" gridò, una sincera nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce. Non voleva far fuori Relena Darlian prima che tutta quella storia non fosse sul punto di concludersi, non voleva trovarsi con un crimine simile nel caso fossero stati arrestati. Ma ora era costretto a fare subito fuori la principessa e tutto per colpa di questo miserabile ragazzino che tutto sembrava tranne che un pilota di Gundam. Lo colpì per la terza volta per scaricare la rabbia ed improvvisamente un pensiero tremendo si formulò nella sua mente. Se quel moccioso era un infiltrato allora come era possibile che avesse sparato a due agenti dei Preventers?! Impallidì e di colpo corse verso la porta della sala spalancandola.

Continua…

***

Che ne dite, proseguo?   ^_^

I vostri commenti saranno graditissimi!!

Ciao ciao!


	2. Capitolo 2

Preventer 5 – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 2**

"Wufei! Arriva qualcuno!" avvisò Sally dal fondo del corridoio. Il giovane cinese fece cenno agli ostaggi di sbrigarsi e l'ultima decina di persone oltrepassò la porta della sala congressi riversandosi nel corridoio nella direzione opposta di Sally. Dall'altra parte Quatre li incitava a correre e li indirizzava in una stanza poco distante dove vi era il passaggio di sicurezza verso il basamento.

Wufei corse accanto alla dottoressa Poe ed insieme estrassero le pistole mentre con ansia guardavano gli ultimi ostaggi scomparire dietro l'angolo con Quatre e ascoltavano i passi sempre più vicini dei terroristi. "Due soldati, un ostaggio…" sussurrò Sally infilando in tasca il piccolo specchio col quale aveva potuto sbirciare al di là dello spigolo. Wufei annuì e si prepararono all'inevitabile, trattenendo il respiro.

La prima figura che oltrepassò l'angolo fu quella del ministro della difesa. Wufei lo afferrò per un polso e lo strattonò gettandolo a terra, poi come fulmini lui e Sally saltarono fuori dall'angolo piazzando un pugno violento in pieno viso ai due terroristi completamente colti di sorpresa. Quell'istante di totale disorientamento fu sufficiente ai due agenti dei Preventers che finirono i loro nemici con un preciso colpo alla nuca.

"State bene?!" domandò Quatre giungendo di tutta fretta, Sally e Wufei annuirono ammanettando i due uomini e il giovane biondo porse la mano al ministro Bugler per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. Il politico, a dir poco scioccato, si alzò a fatica e le sue gambe tremarono vistosamente. Non aveva mai visto nulla del genere. "Muoviamoci, una squadra di Preventers ci aspetta all'uscita del basamento al di là del giardino interno. Lì sarete al sicuro."

"Andate," disse Wufei mentre con Sally trascinava i due corpi nascondendoli in una delle stanze del corridoio dove avevano messo anche i due terroristi che erano stati posti a guardia degli ostaggi. Chiuse la porta a chiave e riprese a parlare. "Io cercherò Duo."

"Vengo con te! Dobbiamo trovare anche Trowa!" esclamò Quatre ma Wufei gli fece cenno di no.

"Pensa agli ostaggi."

"Con loro c'è già Sally!" ribatté l'ex-pilota di Sandrock. Da quando avevano saputo che Duo era stato prelevato dai terroristi, fremevano dal desiderio di andarlo a cercare.

"Non preoccuparti per me, me la so cavare bene!" intervenne la giovane dottoressa, afferrò il ministro per un polso e lo tirò con sé verso l'altro capo del corridoio. Per lei ora la missione si trasformava in una semplice passeggiata nel basamento del palazzo reale.

Wufei attese solo qualche istante per assicurarsi che la sua collega fosse arrivata sana e salva alla stanza che conduceva al passaggio sotterraneo e poi si volse verso Quatre e la determinazione che vide nei suoi occhi fu tutto ciò che gli servì per riprendere la difficile missione.

***

Dall'altra parte del palazzo, Trowa armeggiava già da qualche minuto con l'ordigno nucleare. Era una vecchia bomba di costruzione ormai obsoleta e di dimensioni piuttosto piccole: una scatola di un metro per 50 centimetri di base e altri 50 centimetri in altezza; comunque, era pur sempre una bomba nucleare e se fosse esplosa avrebbe fatto notevoli danni nonostante fosse stata così piccola. Renderla innocua non fu un problema per il giovane da L3; ad un meccanico capace come lui ci vollero solo pochi minuti per capire come operare e quali pezzi disattivare. Quando il led rosso sulla tastiera di comando della bomba si spense, assicurando che l'ordigno era stato disattivato, Trowa sorrise soddisfatto e attivò il trasmettitore.

Alla sua chiamata Noin rispose in un decimo di secondo.

"Ho disattivato la bomba," avvisò e la donna tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

Oh ragazzi!! Siete meravigliosi!! Gli ostaggi stanno uscendo proprio in questo momento dal basamento, sani e salvi! Ora assicurati che la bomba non possa essere riattivata e poi contatta gli altri. Vi voglio fuori da lì immediatamente. Ora che non ci sono più pericoli, li costringeremo ad arrendersi. Chiamerò Heero, davanti al Gundam non potranno più opporsi.

"Ricevuto," confermò Trowa, spense il trasmettitore e cercò un modo per staccare un pezzo della tastiera di comando dell'ordigno nucleare in modo da impedirne un'ulteriore attivazione. Poi con cautela la spostò nascondendola nella stanza accanto dietro un grosso divano blu. Ovviamente ad una ricerca anche approssimativa sarebbe stata individuata subito, ma lui contava che i terroristi non avrebbero avuto il tempo per nessun tipo di ricerca. Gli ostaggi erano spariti, quindi tutto ciò che voleva era che credessero che fosse sparita anche la bomba. In questo modo avrebbe fornito quel poco di tempo in più che era tutto ciò che serviva ad Heero per prendere il controllo del castello tramite il suo mobile suit burattino.

***

A pochi chilometri di distanza un gigantesco robot di 16 metri si alzava in volo. Wing era entrato in azione.

***

Quatre e Wufei non avevano fatto che qualche decina di metri quando, improvvise, giunsero le voci concitate degli uomini che avevano occupato il castello. Le trasmittenti che i due ragazzi avevano sottratto ai terroristi tramortiti presero a gracchiare all'unisono e loro le spensero nascondendosi in una delle tante stanze proprio un istante prima che un gruppetto di tre soldati spuntasse dal fondo del corridoio.

"Ci hanno scoperto!" sussurrò Quatre, la voce carica di ansia mentre vedeva, attraverso la fessura della porta socchiusa, i terroristi che correvano lungo il corridoio oltrepassando la stanza in cui si erano riparati.

"Credo abbiano scoperto Duo e questo significa che hanno capito che io e Sally non siamo più stecchiti nell'atrio. Stanno andando a controllare gli ostaggi."

"Si alzerà un gran pandemonio!"

"Potremmo sparare e..."

"NO! Ricorda che hanno quella bomba e ora forse anche Duo."

"Perché Trowa non ci fa sapere niente?!?" brontolò Wufei.

"Io prego solo che non gli sia accaduto nulla."

"Io prego che sia lui che Duo siano ancora vivi!"

In quello stesso istante la voce di Trowa si udì forte e chiara nell'auricolare che, sia il ragazzo cinese che quello arabo, portavano all'orecchio. Quatre trasalì involontariamente e subito tirò un profondo respiro di sollievo mentre Wufei digrignò i denti in segno di disapprovazione, dimenticandosi della preghiera che aveva appena pronunciato.

"Barton!! Perché diavolo c'hai messo così tanto?!"

Scusate, ho dovuto disinnescare una bomba, rispose l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms, la sua voce monotona rese più incredibile la notizia. Per un attimo Quatre e Wufei si guardarono perplessi non sapendo se credere al collega o no.

"D-Dici sul serio?!" balbettò Wufei, mentre l'altro esclamava i suoi apprezzamenti per le grandiose capacità del compagno.

Sì, ed ho messo fuori combattimento altri tre terroristi.

"Che con i nostri quattro fanno 15 in tutto."

Ho contattato Noin, vuole che lasciamo immediatamente il palazzo, ora che Relena e gli altri sono in salvo e la bomba non è più un pericolo, circonderà il castello e li costringerà alla resa con l'aiuto del finto Wing Zero. Heero sarà qui a momenti."

"NO!" esclamò Quatre impallidendo, scambiò un rapido sguardo carico di preoccupazione con Wufei e riprese a parlare. "Duo non è con noi! E' nelle mani dei terroristi e temiamo che abbiano capito chi sia!"

Ci fu una pausa e per un istante tra di loro cadde il silenzio.

Forse è per questo che hanno cominciato a cercarsi con tanta urgenza tramite le trasmittenti. Credevo fosse per l'intervento di Noin...

"Dobbiamo trovarlo, potrebbe essere in pericolo!" disse Quatre con voce decisa, quasi da comando.

Wufei gli strinse una spalla nella mano e gli fece cenno di sì col capo. "Nessuno di noi ha mai pensato di abbandonarlo qui, ora calmati. Ascolta Trowa, alcuni terroristi sono venuti a controllare gli ostaggi, li seguiremo sperando che ci conducano dove hanno portato Duo. Intanto tu dirigiti verso la porta principale."

Ricevuto.

La comunicazione venne interrotta e Wufei fece cenno al collega di fare silenzio. I tre uomini ricomparvero nel corridoio correndo come forsennati coi fucili stretti in mano e le voci ansiose e cariche di preoccupazione. Un istante dopo il loro passaggio, i due giovani Preventers uscirono dalla stanza in cui si erano nascosti e presero ad andare nella loro stessa direzione.

***

"COSA CREDETE DI FARE, EH?!?" gridò il leader degli Epyon de Teros battendo la mano sulla scrivania sulla quale stava poggiato il video telefono. Il volto di Noin rimaneva imperturbabile. "PENSATE CHE STIAMO SCHERZANDO?!? RITIRATE SUBITO I VOSTRI AGENTI O GIURO CHE...!!"

"Ora stia calmo e mi ascolti!" esclamò Lucrezia Noin acquistando un tono forte ed autoritario. Era stupita dal fatto che quell'uomo l'avesse contattata con una simile richiesta, evidentemente qualcosa di cui non era a conoscenza era andato storto. "Il palazzo è circondato, non avete via di scampo. GETTATE LE ARMI!"

"NO!! GETTATELE VOI!! QUI STIAMO FACENDO SUL SERIO E SE NON FATE RETROMARCIA SUBITO IO AMMAZZO GLI OSTAGGI UNO PER UNO!! HAI CAPITO, BRUTTA STRONZA?!? **UNO PER UNO**!!!"

"GLI OSTAGGI SONO STATI LIBERATI!!" urlò l'ex-tenente di Oz. 

"N-No..." sibilò Jacob del tutto preso alla sprovvista, scambiò una rapida occhiata con il compagno rimasto con lui nella stanza e subito tornò a guardare verso lo schermo del video-telefono. "CHE STUPIDAGINE E' MAI QUESTA?! CHI CREDE DI PRENDERE IN GIRO?!? E POI ABBIAMO ANCORA QUEL MALEDETTO ORDIGNO NUCLEARE E LO FACCIO SALTARE IN ARIA SE NON..."

"LA BOMBA E' STATA DISINNESCATA E PORTATA VIA!" gridò di colpo Lucrezia Noin. "PROVA A CONTROLLARE SE VUOI!! NON AVETE PIU' SCAMPO, NON VI RIMANE CHE ARRENDERVI!! USCITE DAL PALAZZO CON LE MANI IN ALTO!"

L'uomo dai capelli biondo platino impallidì improvvisamente, non poteva credere alle parole di quella donna, ma il suo sguardo sicuro e il suo tono deciso gli fecero correre un brivido su per la schiena. Immediatamente afferrò la sua trasmittente e tentò di contattare i suoi compagni a guardia della bomba. Non ricevette risposta. Scioccato tentò con quelli nella sala di controllo della sicurezza ed ottenne lo stesso sconcertante risultato. La porta alle sue spalle si spalancò e lui immediatamente alzò il capo verso i suoi uomini che tornavano dal giro di ricognizione.

"Gli ostaggi sono spariti..." sibilò uno di loro. "E non riusciamo a trovare gli altri dei nostri..." deglutì a fatica e il loro capo restò immobile per alcuni istanti, come scioccato. I prigionieri andati, quindici dei suoi uomini andati!! Ma cosa stava succedendo?! Com'era possibile che in meno di mezz'ora fosse accaduto un simile disastro?!? Strinse forte i pugni e vide che l'agente dei Preventers la guardava compiaciuta dallo schermo fluorescente. Una rabbia incontrollabile cominciò a montargli nel profondo dello stomaco. Era stata opera loro! Tutta opera loro!!

Il leader dei terroristi urlò ferocemente e con furia improvvisa afferrò il video telefono e lo scaraventò contro la parete mandandolo in mille pezzi. Per alcuni istanti si udirono solo i suoi violenti respiri, non riusciva a credere che il loro accuratissimo piano si fosse disintegrato così velocemente e senza che nessuno si fosse accorto di nulla. Possibile che quei maledetti Preventers fossero riusciti ad insinuarsi attraverso la sua rete di sicurezza in modo talmente oscuro, efficace e letale?! Chiuse gli occhi colto da una disperazione improvvisa. A svegliarlo da quel suo stato tormentato fu una leggera risatina sommessa che, inaspettata, giunse da un angolo della grande sala. Il capo degli  Epyon de Teros si volse lentamente, gli occhi spalancati e scintillanti del fuoco della follia. Raggomitolato sul pavimento, vide la figura sottile del ragazzino che aveva causato la loro rovina, con tutto quel che era successo si era quasi dimenticato di lui. Lo vide lottare per mettersi almeno in ginocchio mentre non smetteva di ridacchiare.

Faticosamente Duo sollevò il capo e sul volto pallido e sofferente aveva un leggero sorriso. "Non c'è niente che tu possa fare, ormai..." disse con voce bassa ma sicura. "Lucrezia Noin ha ragione, hai perso!"

L'uomo urlò di nuovo scagliandosi contro il ragazzo, Duo si fece improvvisamente piccolo serrando gli occhi e attese il colpo che per sua fortuna non si verificò. Un istante prima di raggiungerlo, infatti, uno dei suoi compagni bloccò il loro furioso capo spingendolo indietro. "Jacob!" esclamò "Facciamo come ha detto la donna! Hanno ragione, abbiamo perso ma almeno non ci faremo ammazzare!! Non c'è più nulla..."

"STA ZITTO!!!"

"Una squadra di Preventers sta già raggiungendo il giardino interno... ci sono addosso ormai, JACOB!!"

"TI HO DETTO DI STARE ZITTOOO!!" urlò l'omone biondo, si scrollò di dosso le mani del compagno e con violenza lo colpì al viso. Con occhi dilatati e feroci fissò gli altri quattro sfidandoli ad andare contro alla sua volontà. "Qui non si arrende nessuno, avete capito?!?"

***

Noin picchiettò distrattamente le dita contro il mento, ormai quei criminali erano alle corde ma ciò che ora le destava preoccupazione era il fatto che quel folle l'avesse contattata ordinandole di ritirare i suoi uomini. In cuor suo sperò che si fossero semplicemente accorti dell'improvvisa scomparsa dei corpi di Wufei e di Sally. La radio nel furgone altamente attrezzato gracchiò e la voce di Chang risuonò improvvisa; la donna attivò immediatamente la trasmissione.

"Wufei! Che sta succedendo?!" esclamò incapace di nascondere la sua preoccupazione. "Gli ostaggi sono fuori e Trowa ha disinnescato la bomba. Vi volgio fuori da lì immediatamente!"

Hanno preso Duo.

La giovane donna tremò sentendo divenire realtà il timore più grande che aveva avuto dal momento in cui il capo dei terroristi l'aveva contattata.

***

Nell'ampia sala al pian terreno del palazzo, Jacob, leader degli Epyon de Teros, fronteggiava ancora i pochi compagni che gli erano rimasti, sfidandoli a tirarsi indietro. Improvvisamente la stanza divenne buia quando un'ombra scura cadde sulla grande finestra; sembrò addirittura che fosse giunta di colpo la sera. Due degli uomini corsero verso l'ampia vetrata e ciò che videro li fece indietreggiare urlando terrorizzati. Il loro volto era bianco come la neve e i loro occhi colmi di disperazione. Davanti al grande palazzo troneggiava uno spaventoso mobile suite bianco blu e rosso; grandi ali metalliche gli spuntavano dalla schiena e tra le braccia stringeva un cannone laser.

"Là f-f-fuori c'è un... un Gundam. UN GUNDAM!!!" urlarono sentendosi attanagliare dalla paura.

_Heero..._ sussurrò la mente di Duo mentre stancamente chinava il capo, si sentiva sull'orlo di cedere e stanco e spossato com'era non riusciva neppure a liberarsi dalle corde che gli stavano stritolando i polsi. La ricompensa che Sally gli aveva promesso avrebbe dovuto essere spaventosamente grande. Con un sospiro il giovane americano sorrise immaginando l'amico ai comandi di quello che non era altro che una stupida copia del potente Wing Zero e di nuovo si volse verso il capo di quella banda di stolti. "Ora sì che siete nei guai!" disse e lo pensava sul serio. Il suo compagno sarebbe stato in grado di polverizzare quel palazzo anche con un Gundam che il massimo che poteva fare era muoversi.

"IO NON RESTERO' QUI!! NON RESTERO' A FARMI AMMAZARE!!" gridò uno dei terroristi accanto alla vetrata, prese a correre verso la porta seguito anche dagli altri quatto e il loro leader li richiamò con voce tonante. Ogni sua parola si rivelò assolutamente inutile e, frustrato e reso folle dalla rabbia, l'uomo dai capelli platino afferrò la sua mitraglietta sparando all'impazzata verso i suoi compagni. Duo si gettò a terra raggomitolandosi mentre tre dei ribelli stramazzavano al suolo trivellati di colpi.

Al di là dell'enorme finestra la voce di Heero, resa metallica dal sistema di comunicazione del Gundam, tuonò con una forza incredibile. "SIETE CIRCONDATI!! USCITE CON LE MANI IN ALTO O NON ESITERO' A FAR SALTARE IN ARIA IL PALAZZO!!"

"Non metterlo alla prova. Credimi, te ne pentiresti!" esclamò Duo ancora steso a terra.

L'uomo, profondamente scioccato dall'evoluzione degli eventi, si mosse velocemente con una furia cieca verso il giovane americano. Lo afferrò per il bavero del giubbotto e lo issò di peso. "Non metterlo alla prova?!? SIETE VOI CHE NON DOVEVATE METTERE ALLA PROVA ME!" Lo strattonò con forza e Duo tremò sulle gambe inferme mentre l'omone lo spingeva bruscamente verso l'entrata principale del palazzo.

***

Wufei e Quatre si arrestarono di colpo quando nel castello rimbombarono violenti gli spari di una mitraglietta. Perplessi si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di preoccupazione e affrettarono il passo giungendo in breve nell'atrio del castello. Si arrestarono nascondendosi dietro una porta quando sentirono la voce urlante e furiosa del leader dei ribelli; si affacciarono con cautela e videro l'uomo che camminava a passi svelti verso l'entrata principale trascinandosi dietro uno stordito e traballante Duo.

Quatre trasalì portando una mano alla bocca mentre nel petto il cuore aveva preso a battergli più forte. Non voleva che qualcosa accadesse al suo amico! Vide Wufei annuire con un cenno del capo e si accorse che fissava un punto dalla parte opposta dell'ampio atrio. Il giovane arabo batté le palpebre e riconobbe Trowa semi nascosto da una colonna di marmo.

"Dobbiamo trovare un modo per liberare Duo," sussurrò il ragazzo dai tratti orientali. 

Quatre annuì e poi attivò la sua trasmittente connettendosi rapidamente a quella di Trowa. "Dividiamoci," ordinò. "Cerchiamo di circondarlo."

Trowa annuì con un cenno del capo e in un istante scomparve lungo il corridoio alle sue spalle. Wufei e Quatre si scambiarono un'occhiata e poi anche loro si mossero dividendosi. Wufei tornò indietro mentre il giovane arabo avanzò cautamente nell'atrio, pistola in pugno e ginocchia piegate. 

***

Jacob spalancò l'ampia porta principale del palazzo ed uscì facendosi scudo con il corpo del suo ultimo ostaggio. Giunto accanto ad una delle grandi colonne di marmo bianco, colpì Duo alla schiena costringendolo ad inginocchiarsi mentre lui cercava rapidamente riparo dietro alla colonna. Imbracciò il fucile e puntò la canna alla testa del ragazzo americano. Duo sollevò dolorosamente il capo e si trovò di fronte il maestoso Gundam e il suo cannone laser puntato verso di lui. Nonostante sapesse che era un'arma assolutamente finta, non poté fare a meno di sentire un brivido corrergli su per la schiena. I numerosi colpi ricevuti cominciavano ad avere la meglio su di lui, rendendolo debole e spaventato. Deglutì a fatica e guardò diritto verso la cabina di pilotaggio.    

Heero, dall'interno del gigante di gundanium, emise un singhiozzo di sorpresa e spalancò gli occhi quando sullo schermo comparve la figura sottile e traballante di Duo; il cuore gli saltò addirittura un battito quando il ragazzo fu costretto ad inginocchiarsi e quando la canna del fucile del terrorista gli affondò contro una tempia.

"E ORA STATEMI A SENTIRE!!" gridò improvvisamente il terrorista, rabbia, follia e disperazione nella sua voce. "VOGLIO CHE MI LASCIATE ANDARE! VOGLIO UN ELICOTTERO CHE MI PORTI VIA DA QUI! FARO' FUORI QUESTO RAGAZZINO SE NON MI FATE ANDARE VIA!!"

"NOIN!!" urlò Heero attivando la comunicazione con l'ex-tenente di Oz. Il volto della donna comparve con un flash in un riquadro in alto a destra. "Mi avevi detto che erano tutti in salvo!!"

Mi dispiace Heero, non lo sapevo, mi hanno avvisato solo un momento fa. 

Heero emise un suono molto simile ad un ringhio di rabbia. "Dove sono gli altri?!"

Ancora nel palazzo, evidentemente non sono riusciti ad arrivare a quel pazzo prima che accadesse tutto questo.

"DANNAZIONE!!" gridò il giovane giapponese. Fissò di nuovo il suo sguardo su Duo e si accorse di star trattenendo il respiro. Più indifeso di così l'aveva visto una volta sola, quando lo aveva salvato dalla base militare di Oz sulla colonia C-102. Dopo un solo istante di esitazione, aprì di nuovo la comunicazione con l'esterno. "NON FARE STUPIDAGINI! ABBASSA IL FUCILE E NON TI VERRA' FATTO ALCUN MALE!!"

"TU NON HAI CAPITO!!!" fu l'immediata risposta del capo degli Epyon de Teros. "IO NON SCHERZO! NON HO PIU' NIENTE DA PERDERE! O MI LASCIATE ANDARE O GIURO CHE L'AMMAZZO! INTANTO ESCI DA QUEL GUNDAM!!!"

"STAI SOLO PEGGIORANDO LA TUA SITUAZIONE!! NON VEDI CHE NON HAI VIA DI SCAMPO?"

L'omone di nome Jacob aprì la bocca per rispondere ma improvvisamente scorse un rapido movimento alla sua destra e capì di non essere solo, evidentemente gli altri Preventers erano arrivati sino a lui e stavano solo aspettando il momento adatto per attaccarlo. Come uno schiaffo sul viso, lo colpì la raggelante paura di essere circondato.   

"Scacco matto..." sussurrò Duo con un leggero ghigno sul volto. Il terrorista sentì il panico attanagliargli la gola e con più violenza premette la canna del fucile contro la tempia del ragazzo.

"STAI ZITTO TU!!" gli gridò mentre il cuore aveva preso a battergli all'impazzata nel petto; per un istante si sentì la testa più leggera e subito dopo riprese ad urlare con tutte le sue forze. "USCITE!!! USCITE ALLO SCOPERTO O LO AMMAZZO QUI E SUBITO!! MI AVETE SENTITO? E TU VIENI FUORI DA QUEL MALEDETTO GUNDAM!!!!"

"SEI CIRCONDATO! ABBASSA QUELL'ARMA!!" tentò per l'ennesima volta Heero; il cuore quasi gli si fermò quando l'uomo strinse più forte il fucile tra le mani e premette il grilletto. Gli stessi Quatre, Wufei e Trowa si immobilizzarono impietriti ed il sangue si gelò loro nelle vene. Una scarica di proiettili esplose di colpo affianco al viso del ragazzo da L2. Il fragore lo rese momentaneamente sordo, la forte flashiata momentaneamente cieco e l'improvviso spavento momentaneamente incapace di respirare. I proiettili gli erano passati davanti al viso andandosi a schiantare con incredibile forza contro la colonna di marmo bianco dalla parte opposta del porticato. Duo tremò violentemente mentre nella cabina di pilotaggio Heero provò, per la prima volta nella sua vita, una paura quasi folle che lo lasciò sconvolto e scioccato per lunghi istanti. 

"D-Duo..." mormorò e al di fuori del Gundam la sua voce apparve come un sussurro tremolante. Il ragazzo americano sollevò un po' il capo e il tremore gl'impedì di proferire alcuna parola. Le sue labbra si mossero appena a formulare il nome dell'amico, scambiando con lui quella silenziosa preghiera.

Quell'istante infinito terminò nel momento in cui Jacob, il leader dei terroristi, riprese ad urlare tornando a premere con forza la canna bollente del fucile contro la tempia del suo ostaggio. "AVETE CAPITO CHE FACCIO SUL SERIO?!?" gridò. "CONTO FINO A TRE! SE NON VENITE ALLO SCOPERTO GLI FACCIO SALTARE LE CERVELLAAA!! UNO... DUE..."

Duo chiuse con forza gli occhi mentre Heero ebbe la sensazione che il cuore gli venisse strappato dal petto. "NOO!" urlò premendo il tasto per l'apertura del portello della cabina di comando del falso Gundam. "ECCOMI!! Sto uscendo, STO USCENDO!! NON SPARARE!!!"

"Anche noi veniamo allo scoperto... non sparare!" esclamò Quatre avanzando nell'atrio del palazzo. Un istante dopo apparvero nel giardino anche Wufei alla sinistra del portico e Trowa dalla parte opposta. Tutti e tre erano pallidi in viso e con le mani bene in vista. Heero scendeva dalla cabina di pilotaggio, appeso al cavo nero che si stendeva lentamente mentre, dietro al Gundam, un gruppo di Preventers, tra cui Noin, Sally e la stessa Lady Une, assisteva impotente all'inaspettato evolversi degli eventi.

"Bene..." balbettò l'uomo dai capelli biondo platino, tremava leggermente ma era soddisfatto della sua vittoria e ora si  sentiva molto più fiducioso. Sicuramente sarebbe riuscito a scappare di lì illeso. "Ora avvicinatevi, cinque ostaggi sono meglio di uno!!" esclamò con tono baldanzoso e i quattro ragazzi presero ad avanzare lentamente.

Improvvisamente Duo scoppiò in una risata isterica e rumorosa. Il suo corpo tremava ancora e la sua voce vacillava un poco, ma, nonostante tutto, sollevò il capo verso Jacob e sorrise di più.

"Che diavolo ti prende?!?" gridò il ribelle, un terribile sguardo colmo d'ira sul volto. Gli altri quattro ragazzi si lanciarono rapide occhiate incerti su cosa stesse cercando di fare Duo, non capivano se aveva in mente un piano o se era semplicemente uscito di testa.

"Ti rendi conto che ti stai facendo accerchiare da quattro piloti di Gundam?!" disse e l'altro impallidì suo malgrado guardandosi intorno con gli occhi spalancati. "Ti stai scavando la fossa!"

"Sta zitto! Se fanno una sola mossa falsa li faccio secchi!"

"Prima ancora che potrai pensare di sparare ad uno di loro, gli altri tre ti avranno già disarmato a costo di strapparti le braccia!"

Il terrorista rabbrividì. "Smettila stai zitto!!" La momentanea fiducia che aveva acquisito nel bloccare i quattro ragazzi, stava velocemente scivolando via e di nuovo il panico si stava impadronendo della sua mente ormai prossima al cedimento. Non voleva morire! Lui voleva andarsene da lì con tutti i suoi uomini, un sacco di soldi e armi a volontà. Non era così che doveva andare! Duo sentiva la sua paura; il gesto assurdo di sparare ai suoi compagni poco prima era la dimostrazione che quell'uomo vacillava sull'orlo di una crisi di panico. Se i suoi amici fossero giunti tanto vicini, anche un minimo passo falso avrebbe fatto saltare i nervi a quel pazzo che non avrebbe certamente esitato ad aprire il fuoco. Uscire tutti e cinque vivi da lì, allora, sarebbe stata un'impresa impossibile e lui non poteva permetterlo. Duo era un pilota di Gundam e questo significava che, più che un ostaggio, in quel momento lui era in prima linea e doveva agire, nonostante avesse un fucile puntato alla testa. Tutto ciò che voleva fare era cercare di premere sulle paure dell'uomo prima che i quattro ragazzi arrivassero troppo vicino e sperare di fargli abbassare la guardia quel tanto che bastava da permettere agli altri di intervenire.

Spaventato dalle implicazioni del suo gesto, Duo volse leggermente il viso verso Heero e lesse preoccupazione nel suo sguardo. _Abbi fiducia in me, amico... io ne ho in te e negli altri..._ "Ehi!" esclamò, poi, cercando di non far tremare la sua voce. "Non ti sto dicendo di non farlo! Sei tu il grande capo ora!! Prendili in ostaggio, a me fai un favore! Così ti fanno secco in un istante e io me ne torno a casa. Cominciano a farmi male le ginocchia!"

L'uomo ringhiò per la rabbia e strinse più forte il fucile tra le dita, ma il suo corpo aveva preso a tremare, il suo viso era in un bagno di sudore ed il suo respiro era ansioso. L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe sentì la canna dell'arma premergli di più contro la tempia e faticosamente mandò giù la saliva che gli si era bloccata in gola.

"Non prenderti gioco di lui, Duo..." sussurrò Heero scuotendo il capo per fare cenno al compagno di smetterla immediatamente.

_Chiudi quella bocca, idiota! _pensò Wufei. _Non sei nella posizione adatta per tentare nulla!_

Quatre deglutì mentre un brivido gli percorreva la schiena; si volse verso Trowa e lo vide avvicinare lentamente la mano alla pistola che teneva dietro la schiena. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e il giovane arabo annuì lievemente per assicurargli di essere pronto, anche lui cominciò ad andare in cerca della sua arma. Duo stava avanzando in un terreno pericoloso, ma se avesse continuato così, avrebbe distratto il terrorista quel tanto che bastava per dar loro modo di agire. Terrorizzato e furioso com'era, quell'uomo sembrava incapace di sostenere le parole del giovane americano e controllare contemporaneamente gli altri quattro ragazzi. Se solo avesse spostato per un attimo il fucile dalla tempia di Duo, sarebbe bastato un attimo!

"Perché non ti arrendi e basta?" continuò Duo, staccò lo sguardo da Heero, che continuava a fargli cenno di no con il capo, e lo volse lentamente verso il ribelle alla sua sinistra; la canna del fucile ora si trovava proprio tra i suoi occhi e lui cercò di non pensarci per tenere a bada l'ansia che cresceva inevitabilmente dentro di lui. "Sei contro i cinque ragazzini più letali del mondo... lo sai questo... lo sai cos'è un **pilota di Gundam**...?" Erano tre paroline quelle che avevano sempre il potere di risvegliare una paura tangibile e in qualche modo reverenziale in coloro che le sentivano. L'uomo rabbrividì per l'ennesima volta ed il suo volto divenne ancora più pallido; sul viso di Duo, invece, si allargò un lieve sorriso, stava ottenendo l'effetto desiderato. "Arrenditi."

"Stai zitto..."

_Basta Duo..._ sussurrarono i pensieri di Heero.

"Se mi uccidi ti uccidono, se si avvicinano ti uccidono, se ti fai arrestare forse...."

"Smettila!!" urlò il terrorista che sapeva che nello stesso istante in cui lo avessero arrestato, Bugler lo avrebbe fatto uccidere. Improvvisamente si sentì in trappola.

"Sei in trappola."

L'ultima frase del ragazzo ai suoi piedi fece eco alle paure del leader degli Epyon de Teros e di colpo lo scaraventarono oltre il limite di sopportazione. Improvvisamente l'uomo sentì di non avere più scampo e la rabbia e la paura esplosero incontrollate il lui. Se quei maledetti non si fossero infiltrati nel palazzo!! "SMETTILAAA!! STA ZITTOOO!!" gridò con tutte le sue forze. Sollevò di scatto il fucile e, abbandonando la protezione della colonna di marmo, si fece in avanti di un passo abbattendo con violenza il calcio dell'arma sul corpo sottile del suo ostaggio: non voleva più sentirlo parlare, non riusciva più a sostenere le sue parole. Inconsapevolmente abbassò del tutto la guardia sugli altri quattro piloti.

"NOOOO!!!" urlò Heero, disperazione nella sua voce. Afferrò la pistola dietro la schiena, correndo in avanti, e premette il grilletto proprio nell'istante in cui il calcio del fucile colpiva Duo sul capo. Altri tre proiettili esplosero quasi contemporaneamente dalle pistole di Trowa, Quatre e Wufei e per un momento il frastuono fu assordante.

Duo cadde steso a terra tramortito mentre il corpo del leader dei terroristi veniva colpito al torace e alla testa. Con un grido straziante ed uno spasmo violento, l'uomo stramazzò al suolo morendo ancora prima di toccare il pavimento. 

Heero, nella sua folle corsa, saltò i due scalini che conducevano al portico gettandosi in ginocchio accanto al corpo del suo compagno; i suoi occhi si dilatarono e dalle sue labbra scappò un singhiozzo strozzato quando vide il volto di Duo coperto dal sangue rosso che gli colava da una ferita sulla testa. Quatre, Trowa e Wufei gli furono addosso in un batter d'occhi ed ebbero una reazione piuttosto simile a quella dell'ex-pilota di Wing Zero.

"DUO!" chiamò il giovane da L1 chinandosi di più in avanti. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'amico e lo sentì tremare lievemente. "Duo... rispondimi..."

"PRESTO!!" urlò Quatre voltandosi verso la squadra di Preventers che si stava avvicinando velocemente. "CHIAMATE UN'AMBULANZA!!"

Wufei sfilò un coltello dallo stivale e con un colpo deciso tagliò le corde che tenevano ancora legati i polsi di Duo; subito Heero fece girare il compagno sulla schiena mentre Trowa gli teneva ferma la testa sporcandosi le mani col sangue caldo del ragazzo ferito.

L'ex-pilota americano non aveva ancora perso i sensi, i suoi occhi lucidi erano socchiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte. Respirava a fatica e il contrasto del volto completamente pallido con il sangue rosso era davvero impressionante. Heero si sporse di più in avanti e con mano tremante sfiorò il volto dell'amico. "Tieni duro..." gli sussurrò sentendosi un dolore insopportabile al cuore. "Non mollare Duo... ti prego..."

Gli occhi del giovane da L2 si chiusero per un istante e quando si riaprirono si mossero faticosamente ad individuare il volto del compagno. "Hee-Heero..." sussurrò con un fil di voce.

"Sono qui... sta calmo, andrà tutto bene," lo rassicurò Heero dicendogli di tacere quando l'altro tentò di parlare di nuovo. Duo deglutì e con fatica intollerabile sollevò la mano afferrando l'orlo del giubbotto da Preventers di Heero, l'amico lo sentì e gli prese la mano nella sua stringendola forte.

"R-Relena... è in p-p-pericolo..."

"Gli ostaggi sono salvi, non preoccuparti," disse Quatre, la sua voce non era in grado di mascherare l'intensa paura che stava provando.

"N-No!" Duo cercò di alzare di più la voce, ma il suo tentativo si rivelò un inutile spreco di energie. "Hee-Heero... la t-t-talpa... è Bugler..."

L'ex-pilota di Wing alzò di scatto il capo scambiandosi un'occhiata con gli altri, immaginava di non essere stato il solo a sospettare l'esistenza di un informatore. Immediatamente riportò gli occhi su Duo che aveva ricominciato a parlare. Intorno a loro, intanto, giungevano gli altri membri della squadra di Preventers.

"V-Vuole uc-c-ciderla... d-devi salvarla..."

Heero batté le palpebre perplesso e, dopo qualche breve istante di esitazione, volse il capo verso Lucrezia Noin. "Dov'è Relena?" le chiese.

La donna tentennò confusa. "L-Lei e gli altri stanno bene, in questo momento sta andando al Quartier Generale, un posto sicuro."

"Con chi è andata via?" domandò Wufei e fu Lady Une a rispondere.

"Un agente dei Preventers sta scortando Relena, Mariemaia e il ministro della difesa, dopo quel..."

"E' Lui!!" esclamò Quatre interrompendo la donna. "Mark Bugler è il ministro della difesa!"

"Che cosa sta succedendo?!" domandò Lady Une, il tono autoritario che tutti ben conoscevano tornò ad infervorare la sua voce. Quatre si volse verso di lei e verso Lucrezia Noin per spiegare ciò che Duo aveva scoperto.

"Hee-Heero..." la voce di Duo fu un sussurro carico di tensione; strinse più forte la mano dell'amico e lo costrinse a chinarsi di nuovo su di lui. "Vai," gli ordinò.

L'ex-pilota da L1 tremò lievemente, non si fece ripetere il comando due volte e subito si alzò in piedi. Lasciare la mano di Duo, però, gli causò un dolore inspiegabile e per un istante tentennò guardando di nuovo il volto pallido dell'amico, per un istante sentì che non avrebbe dovuto abbandonarlo.

"Vai Heero!" ripetè Trowa. "Restiamo noi con lui, ora VAI!!" Heero annuì e s'incamminò velocemente verso la copia del suo Gundam. Alle sue spalle Lady Une urlava ordini mobilitando di nuovo la squadra di Preventers. La vita della principessa era in pericolo e avrebbero smosso montagne per salvarla. Richiamò anche Wufei che a malincuore dovette lasciare il suo posto accanto all'amico ferito ormai attorniato dai paramedici dell'ambulanza e dalla stessa Sally.

Duo sentì tutta la confusione che di colpo si alzò come un ronzio sempre più distante; i suoi occhi presero a chiudersi lentamente, incapace di tenerli ancora aperti e il dolore alla testa divenne un continuo sordo pulsare. Percepì altre persone intorno a sé ma non capì le loro parole. Riconobbe, invece, la voce di Quatre che lo chiamava in continuazione mormorandogli frasi incomprensibili e sentì la presenza rassicurante di Trowa. Qualcuno gli stava tenendo la mano. _Heero..._ fu il suo ultimo pensiero, la vista gli si oscurò completamente e lui perse qualsiasi contatto con la realtà.

***

Heero! la voce di Wufei esplose di colpo nella cabina di pilotaggio del falso Wing Zero e il volto del cinese comparve in un piccolo riquadro nello schermo centrale. Sto cercando di contattare l'agente che scortava Relena e il ministro ma non risponde!

Il pilota giapponese socchiuse gli occhi preoccupato, evidentemente Mark Bugler aveva un asso nella manica e forse era riuscito a giocarli tutti. Ma perché un uomo nella sua posizione aveva deciso di fare una cosa simile?! "Con quale macchina si sono allontanati?"

Con la limousine di Relena, l'ultima volta che il nostro agente ci ha contattato, stavano per imboccare la superstrada verso la città.

"Solo con la macchina di Relena? Vuoi dire che non avevano una scorta?!" 

Evidentemente hanno pensato che la situazione al di fuori del castello non destasse preoccupazioni e hanno allontanato Relena con un solo agente, la sua è stata persino una delle ultime macchine a partire. Quella ragazza ha voluto assicurarsi personalmente che tutti i suoi ospiti venissero allontanati, prima di andarsene!"

"Tipico di Relena," commentò Heero sottovoce. "Qualunque siano le motivazioni, ti consiglio di rivedere le strategie di sicurezza se non volete che i Preventers facciano una pessima figura!"

Lo farò, stanne certo! Dove sei ora?

"In questo momento sono sopra la superstrada. C'è un traffico molto intenso, non penso che quell'uomo tenti qualcosa in un posto talmente affollato." Si guardò attentamente attorno ma non riuscì a scorgere l'auto della giovane amica. "Accidenti... una limousine rosa non passa inosservata!"

Ho avvisato alcuni agenti al Quartier Generale. Quando arriveranno lì, fermeranno il ministro Bugler.

"Non mi sento tranquillo, preferirei trovarli prima!" ribatté Heero continuando a guardarsi intorno. "Chang... Duo come sta?"

L'ex-pilota di Shenlong sospirò e scosse il capo. "Non lo so, quando mi sono allontanato lo stavano portando via in ambulanza."

Heero annuì appena e respirò profondamente cercando di placare il suo cuore palpitamte, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine dell'amico ferito e la terribile sensazione di aver commesso uno sbaglio a lasciarlo. Se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa...

Yuy! la voce di Wufei fece uscire di colpo il ragazzo giapponese dai suoi pensieri. Sto per imboccare la superstrada.

Heero annuì con un cenno del capo, poi improvvisamente qualcosa attrasse la sua attenzione e lui girò di scatto il volto verso lo schermo alla sua sinistra. "Aspetta!" gridò ingrandendo l'immagine e tra gli alti alberi scorse una macchina rosa pastello che percorreva una strada poco distante. "Non sono sulla superstrada! Devono essere usciti poco dopo averla imboccata!"

Li hai visti? domandò ansioso Wufei mentre rallentava la macchina prima di raggiungere lo svincolo.

"Sì..." velocemente Heero virò il Wing fantoccio e sullo schermo centrale fece apparire una pianta della zona. "Stanno percorrendo la... uhm... la strada statale 71 in direzione nord."

Sicuro sia l'auto di Relena?

"Tu quante limousine rosa conosci?"

Wufei sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia piegando il capo di lato, come dare torto all'amico? Fermò definitivamente la macchina e sul computer di bordo cercò una strada alternativa e più rapida per raggiungere la SS 71; passare per la superstrada era impensabile, dalla sua posizione Wufei già poteva vedere quanto fosse intasata. Heero, dovrei raggiungere la 71 tra una decina di minuti al massimo. Sai dirmi a che altezza hai visto la macchina di Relena?

"C'è un problema Chang... non la vedo più," rispose l'ex-pilota da L1 voltando il capo a destra e a sinistra. "Sono scomparsi sotto un gruppo d'alberi e non sono usciti dall'altra parte. Non vedo più niente, qui intorno è tutto alberi!"

Allora stai sorvolando il parco... si saranno infilati in qualche stradina. Quanto a nord sei rispetto allo svincolo della superstrada?

"Non più di quattro chilometri."

Ti raggiungerò in un baleno.

"Ok, io scendo a controllare. Rimani su questa frequenza radio."

Wufei annuì ed entrambi interruppero la comunicazione. Heero sotto gli occhi stupefatti di alcuni automobilisti che stavano percorrendo la strada statale 71, scese con il finto Wing più o meno nel punto in cui aveva perso di vista la limousine di Relena Darlian; il gigante di gundanium scomparve in mezzo agli alberi e più di qualcuno si chiese se avesse sognato. In un istante la cabina di pilotaggio si aprì e il ragazzo saltò fuori; una volta coi piedi a terra corse verso la strada e la percorse a ritroso cercando uno svincolo o una strada che la macchina rosa avesse potuto imboccare. A solo un centinaio di metri scorse tra i rami un sentiero che si inoltrava nella zona boscosa del parco. Nella terra riconobbe impronte fresche di pneumatici. Velocemente s'incamminò per quella strada attivando la trasmittente che portava attaccata al collo della camicia.

"Wufei, ho trovato dove si sono imbucati, è un sentiero che, venendo dalla superstrada sta sulla destra."

I sentieri del parco sono numerati, non sai su quale sei?

"All'entrata c'è un cartello con su scritto il numero 32. E c'è anche il simbolo di caccia vietata."

Wufei sorrise soddisfatto. Ho capito! Non fare niente di avventato, sarò lì tra qualche minuto.

Di nuovo la comunicazione tra di loro venne chiusa e Heero accelerò il passo addentrandosi di più nel bosco.

***  

Relena non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Stupefatta osservava impotente il ministro Bugler che, seduto al posto anteriore, puntava una pistola alla testa dell'agente dei Preventers indicandogli dove dirigere la macchina. L'uomo aveva colto tutti di sorpresa sfoderando la sua pistola e disarmando velocemente l'agente alla guida. Poi con un colpo preciso con il calcio della sua arma aveva mandato la radio in mille pezzi. A nulla erano valse le parole della ragazza e il ministro le aveva intimato di tacere minacciando di uccidere la piccola Mariemaia. La bambina, spaventata e scioccata, si era stretta a Relena cercandovi protezione; ricordava bene quanto fosse dolorosso essere colpiti da un proiettile. La limousine abbandonò presto la superstrada e poi s'inoltrò nel parco della capitale del Sanq Kingdom. Dopo meno di un chilometro si arrestò completamente.

Il giovane agente dei Preventers non ebbe neanche il tempo di pensare che finalmente, non più costretto a guidare la macchina, poteva tentare qualcosa per disarmare l'uomo che gli sedeva accanto, una pallottola, infatti, gli attraversò improvvisamente il capo da parte a parte e in un istante il suo corpo si afflosciò senza vita contro il finestrino. Dal sedile posteriore entrambe le ragazze urlarono terrorizzate.

"Ma cosa ha fatto?!?" gridò Relena sporgendosi in avanti un istante dopo aver superato lo shock iniziale, guardò attentamente il Preventer e si rese conto che non c'era nulla da fare, il ragazzo era morto all'istante. "Lei è un mostro!!" riprese e subito si trovò con la pistola puntata alla testa. Il cuore le saltò un battito nel petto ma tentò di mantenere il suo sangue freddo e rimase immobile facendo cenno alla piccola Mariemaia di stare ferma e calma.

"Ora, principessa dei miei stivali, esci dalla macchina. Tutte e due, uscite!"

"Che storia è questa?!"

"Ma come? Non ti è chiara?" chiese Mark Bugler smontando a sua volta dal veicolo. Continuò a puntare la pistola contro i suoi due ostaggi e poi sorrise compiaciuto. "Siamo stati attaccati dai terroristi degli Epyon de Teros, evidentemente alcuni di loro erano rimasti al di fuori del palazzo, hanno visto il vice ministro Darlian allontanarsi e hanno pensato di vendicarsi dato che i loro compagni sono stati trucidati nel castello!"

Relena spalancò gli occhi mentre Mariemaia le stringeva più forte la mano.

"Ma tu non sei il ministro della difesa?! Che razza di mostro farebbe una cosa simile?!?" esclamò la piccola dai capelli rossi. Il suo corpo tremava incontrollato e i suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime, ma la voce non poteva celare un profondo sdegno.

Bugler accennò un sorriso per nulla toccato dalle parole della bambina. Quando Relena riprese a parlare lui sollevò lo sguardo. "Perché?" gli chiese.

"Oh... non è ovvio? Perché tu sei solo una ragazzina e le ragazzine non dovrebbero giocare a fare i capi di Stato e tanto meno ad assumersi il ruolo di vice ministro degli affari esteri! C'è un conflitto d'interessi qui e tu, con la tua stupida politica non stai di certo operando in favore di questo paese!"

"Io... io non capisco..." balbettò Relena sinceramente confusa. "Voglio solo la pace, come può danneggiare il Sanq Kindom una cosa simile?!"

"Proibendogli quel ruolo di primo piano che meriterebbe! Bocciando la mia proposta!!"

"La sua...?" Relena trasalì dilatando gli occhi per lo stupore. "Le ho spiegato le mie motivazioni per le quali come capo di questo paese non posso accettare la sua politica!" ribatté la giovane principessa riacquistando il tono deciso che teneva durante i sui discorsi. "Il Sanq Kingdom deve essere una guida verso la pace, non una sorta di dominatore!"

"Tutti guardano a questo paese molto più che come ad una guida ed era l'occasione giusta per spandere il suo potere! Gli altri paesi ti avrebbero accolta a braccia aperte come regina del mondo. Del resto già una volta lo sei stata!!"

"Non voglio trasformare il mio paese in un secondo Romefeller!!"esclamò Relena stringendo i piccoli pugni; il sangue aveva preso a ribollirle nelle vene e il suo viso stava diventando rosso dalla rabbia. "Il predominio di un popolo porta solo malumori e invidie da parte di altri e questo è causa di guerre!! Io voglio la pace per la mia gente non la supremazia!!"

"E questo è esattamente il motivo per cui non dovresti ricoprire il ruolo che invece hai! Sei solo una sciocca ragazzina!"

La ragazza si morse le labbra pentendosi di non aver allontanato quell'uomo dal ministero del suo paese nel momento in cui ne aveva avuto la possibilità. Aveva capito che le sue idee erano pericolose, ma era un uomo intelligente e aveva sperato che una volta che la sua proposta fosse stata bocciata si sarebbe occupato solo del bene del suo popolo. Ora capiva di che pasta era fatto, ora che era troppo tardi.

"Relena non è una sciocca!!" urlò Mariemaia facendosi avanti. "Lo sciocco sei tu che credi che sia il potere l'unica via giusta per una nazione!!"

Mark Bugler digrignò i denti e con un rapido movimento del braccio colpì la piccola al viso mandandola a terra. La giovane Darlian urlò il nome della bambina e immediatamente si inginocchiò accanto a lei.

"Stai zitta pulce, sei proprio l'ultima persona che può permettersi di dirmi una cosa simile!"

"E' solo una bambina! Perché l'hai colpita?!?"

"Cosa vuoi che me ne importa? Tanto morirete entrambe."

Relena spalancò gli occhi azzurri e strinse Mariemaia pià forte tra le braccia. "E come pensi di passarla liscia? Chi crederà alla tua stupida versione?!"

"Ho tutto il tempo per organizzare una buona messa in scena, poi chiamerò aiuto con la trasmittente del Preventer morto."

"Non ti crederanno!"

"Se mi sparo ad una spalla probabilmente sì! Dirò che sono svenuto e che probabilmente mi hanno creduto morto, per questo non mi hanno finito."

Mariemaia si sporse in avanti fissando i suoi occhi rabbiosi sull'uomo che le teneva sotto tiro. "Allora sei tu che hai organizzato l'incursione a palazzo di quel gruppo di terroristi!" disse strofinandosi la guancia arrossata. "Oramai i tuoi complici saranno stati arrestati! La verità sul tuo conto salterà fuori molto prima di quanto immagini!"

"Mariemaia ha ragione!" affermò Relena, "Ucciderci non ti servirà a nulla!"

Il ministro della difesa socchiuse gli occhi in un'espressione pensosa. Solo Jacob, il capo degli Epyon de Teros, sapeva che lui era coinvolto e se a quest'ora non era già morto certamente lo sarebbe stato entro sera. Era certo che non avrebbe cantato subito, sapeva che avrebbe fatto una brutta fine se avesse fatto il suo nome e quindi lui era sicuro di avere tutto il tempo di sistemarlo; in fondo gli sarebbe bastato fare solo una breve telefonata. A pensarci bene oltre a Jacob anche quel ragazzino, quel pilota di Gundam, sapeva che era coinvolto, ma aveva ordinato al leader dei terroristi di farlo fuori e di certo oramai era all'altro mondo.

Un sorriso compiaciuto si dipense sul volto dell'uomo. "Nessuno sa che sono coinvolto... non c'è modo di arrivare a me. Non posso sprecare un'occasione come questa! E una volta che ti avrò fatto fuori, mia inutile principessa, sfrutterò questo tragico evento per ripresentare la mia politica e proporre il Sanq Kingdom come padrone della Nazione Mondiale, quella stessa nazione che tu istituisti durante la guerra... e chissà, probabilmente il popolo avrà bisogno di un nuovo capo, uno come me magari!"

"Ma non farmi ridere!" la voce di Wufei giunse improvvisa e forte, entrambe le ragazze e lo stesso Mark Bugler si voltarono scorgendo il giovane Preventer al limitare della piccola radura in cui la limousine si era fermata. Avanzava lentamente e in mano stringeva una pistola. "Tu capo di Stato? Ma se non sai neanche sceglierti i collaboratori!"

Il ministro della difesa trasalì stringendo più forte la sua arma tra le mani e sorpreso indietreggiò di un passo. Questo colpo di scena non ci voleva assolutamente e cambiava del tutto le carte in tavola. Si gettò a terra in ginocchio e strattonò Relena per il collo della giacca affinché gli facesse scudo con il suo corpo, poi le puntò la pistola alla nuca. "Non ti avvicinare!!" gridò. "O faccio saltare la testa ad entrambe!!" Bruscamente avvicinò di più anche Mariemaia che era rimasta tra le braccia della giovane Darlian. 

"Getta a terra la pistola, non sei nella posizione di dare ordini. Non hai più scampo, oramai sei stato scoperto!" esclamò Wufei arrestandosi di colpo.

Bugler sentì il cuore saltargli in gola e immediatamente si rese conto della situazione in cui si trovava.  Frettolosamente si guardò intorno ma non scorse nessun'altro. "Come hai fatto a capire... a trovarmi...?"

"Hai sottovalutato un pilota di Gundam, nessuno dovrebbe mai fare un errore tanto stupido!" rispose Wufei ricominciando ad avanzare sicuro di sé, sotto la giacca aveva indossato il giubbotto antiproiettili. 

"J-Jacob?! E' lui che ha parlato?!"

"Jacob?" domandò Wufei assumendo un tono confuso, cercava di tenere l'attenzione dell'uomo su di sé in modo da permettere a Heero di avvicinarsi silenziosamente alle sue spalle.

Mariemaia vide il giovane giapponese abbandonare le ombre del bosco ma il suo singulto di sorpresa venne prontamente bloccato dalla mano di Relena che le coprì la bocca. Sollevò perplessa il capo e si accorse che la ragazza non guardava in direzione di Heero ma continuava a tenere il suo sguardo sul ministro Bugler. Evidentemente aveva  notato la presenza dell'amico e aveva capito che in alcun modo dovevano insospettire l'uomo che le teneva sotto tiro.

"Non so chi sia questo Jacob e neppure m'interessa, ora getta la pistola!"

Mark Bugler soffocò un ringhio di rabbia, allora era stato quel ragazzo, quel maledetto pilota di Gundam! Il suo piano era andato in fumo perché quel ragazzino con la ridicola treccia era ancora in vita. La sua mente si mosse vorticosamente nel disperato tentativo di trovare una soluzione. Non ne aveva. Tutto era andato distrutto e l'unica cosa in cui poteva sperare era scappare. "Ascoltami! Adesso io salirò in macchina e porterò la principessa con me. Se non mi lasci andare e qualcuno mi segue giuro che la faccio fuori! Chiaro?" Un improvviso dolore lancinante si diramò dal suo collo propagandosi in un istante in tutte le sue membra lasciandolo completamente senza fiato; la vista gli si oscurò e con un tonfo sordo cadde a terra privo di sensi.

"Chiarissimo," rispose Heero osservando il corpo svenuto di Mark Bugler, gli tolse la pistola dalle mani e poi si volse verso Relena. "Stai bene?" le chiese e la ragazza, tremante e con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, annuì lievemente.

"Che razza d'idiota!" commentò Wufei giungendo loro accanto, si piegò sulle ginocchia ed infilò la pistola nella cintura dietro alla schiena. "Perché diavolo si esposto in questo modo?!"

"Evidentemente credeva di poter far ricadere la colpa su quel gruppo di terroristi. Come unico superstite sarebbe apparso come un eroe," rispose Heero, tornò a guardare Relena e la vide tremare pallida in viso. "Sei sicura di star bene?"

La giovane Darlian scosse il capo mentre dentro di sé tutta la sua forza si sciglieva come neve al sole. Lasciò Mariemaia e si gettò tra le braccia di Heero scoppiando in un pianto disperato. L'ex-pilota di Wing ricambiò l'abbraccio immaginando quanto tutto ciò che era appena accaduto avesse spaventato l'amica. 

Mariemaia, non più stretta e rassicurata da nessuno si sentì improvvisamente dispersa e la paura accumulata la fece tremare più forte; quando la mano di Wufei le strinse una spalla lei trasalì voltandosi di scatto.

"Tutto ok, piccola?"

La figlia di Treize Kushrenada si morse il labbro inferiore e faticosamente annuì con un cenno del capo. Wufei le sorrise e fece per rimettersi in piedi ma la bambina gli afferrò le maniche del giubbotto per impedirgli di alzarsi. Quando il giovane Preventer la guardò confuso lei chinò il capo e gli si fece più vicina. "M-Mi abbracci?" sussurrò con un fil di voce. Wufei tentennò solo un istante e poi si piegò di più avvolgendo tra le braccia quel corpicino tremante. 

***

Lasciate Relena e Mariemaia alle cure di Lady Une e di una folta squadra di Preventers, Heero e Wufei si allontanarono di fretta dirigendosi verso l'ospedale principale della città. Quando lo raggiunsero, il sole era già calato e la sera stava avvolgendo il cielo col suo manto scuro. L'ospedale era grande ma dall'accettazione li indirizzarono immediatamente nel reparto corretto.

"Rianimazione?!" domandò Heero in tono allarmato mentre di corsa salivano le scale verso il secondo piano. "Perché in rianimazione?!" Wufei non rispose tenendosi per sé ansie e paure. 

Giunti al secondo piano camminarono velocemente verso il banco dell'informazioni per poter chiedere notizie sul loro compagno ma, un istante prima di rivolgersi alla donna col camice bianco, Heero sentì chiamare sé e Wufei; si volse immediatamente verso la sua destra e riconobbe Quatre che veniva loro incontro. Due passi dietro lo seguivano Trowa e Sally. Sarebbe stato impossibile non notare le loro espressioni tese. 

Heero sentì il cuore saltargli un battito e il terribile presentimento, che già da un po' lo tormentava da un angolino della mente, divenne ancora più opprimente. "Come sta?" domandò ancora prima che fossero tutti e cinque vicini.

Quatre chinò il capo e balbettò "I-In questo momento è in rianimazione... è g-grave..."

"Come grave?!?" esclamò Wufei.

"Il colpo ricevuto gli ha causato una forte commozione cerebrale," spiegò Sally. "E'... è in coma."

L'ex-pilota giapponese ebbe come la sensazione di cadere nel vuoto, non aveva mai provato nulla di simile neppure ai comandi del suo Gundam. Improvvisamente il pavimento sembrò ondeggiare e per lui fu come precipitare.

***

Ciao a tutti e tanti auguri!!


	3. Capitolo 3

Attenzione: lemon… un po'

**Preventer 5 – HEERO E DUO ARCH**

by Ely

**Capitolo 3**

Heero sospirò, era quasi mattina. 

Seduto su una sedia e col capo poggiato sul materasso, intravedeva la tenue luce azzurrina che penetrava nella stanza attraverso la finestra. Batté le palpebre e lentamente sollevò il capo sperando che qualcosa fosse cambiato. Duo giaceva ancora immobile nel letto, il volto pallido e la testa fasciata; da sotto le bende bianche si scorgeva un grosso ematoma violaceo che arrivava quasi sino all'occhio sinistro. Nella gola aveva il tubo del respiratore, nel braccio l'ago della flebo e sul torace e sul capo piccoli sensori elettrici che tenevano costantemente sotto controllo il suo stato di salute. L'intermittente bip dell'elettrocardiogramma era l'unico suono udibile.

La sera prima si era sentito crollare il mondo addosso quando aveva saputo che Duo era in coma e, quando l'aveva visto in quelle condizioni, pallido ed incosciente, in quel letto di ospedale, gli era venuto da piangere. Il giovane americano era sembrato piccolo e gracile sotto la coperta bianca che gli aderiva al corpo. Sedergli accanto, prendergli la mano e parlargli non era servito a niente, Duo non aveva ripreso conoscenza per tutta la notte.

Heero sospirò di nuovo sviando lo sguardo dal volto pallido dell'amico e faticosamente si alzò. Sentì la schiena dolergli e, per rimettere un po' in moto i muscoli indolenziti, camminò fino alla finestra. Il mondo fuori si stava lentamente risvegliando, una leggera foschia indugiava sulla città rendendola eterea e quasi spettrale, dando l'impressione che sarebbe stata una giornata fredda. Heero aprì di più le tende e lentamente poggiò il capo alla finestra piegando le braccia al petto. Quando solo dieci ore prima Sally aveva spiegato loro le condizioni del compagno, Quatre era scoppiato in lacrime incolpandosi per ciò che era accaduto; era stato lui ad ideare il piano, lui aveva suggerito un ruolo tanto pericoloso per il loro amico. 

Trowa gli aveva poggiato le braccia intorno alle spalle nel tentativo di consolarlo un poco. "Sapevamo tutti a cosa andavamo incontro," gli aveva sussurrato. "E' stata una nostra scelta, Quatre, non addossarti colpe che non hai."

Era vero, era stata una loro scelta, ma per un attimo Heero era stato tentato di sfogare tutta la sua rabbia sul giovane arabo che aveva avuto la pessima idea di far infiltrare uno di loro in un gruppo di terroristi tanto ristretto e organizzato. Quando però Quatre, stanco e provato dagli ultimi eventi, si era lasciato andare tra le braccia di Trowa piangendo più forte, Heero aveva abbandonato tutta la sua ira verso l'amico biondo; del resto nessuno di loro si era opposto al piano o aveva proposto qualcos'altro. Grande stratega Quatre, ma non altrettanto grande a sopportare il peso delle conseguenze se esse risultavano negative. 

Vedere Duo era stato possibile ma solo per pochi minuti, poi avrebbero dovuto lasciare la stanza e solo ad uno di loro sarebbe stato concesso di restare durante la notte. Vedere il compagno in quelle condizioni era stato un duro colpo per tutti. Wufei aveva perso colore in viso sussurrando che quel ragazzo, così silenzioso e immobile non poteva essere Duo, poi aveva lasciato la stanza affermando che li avrebbe aspettati fuori. Sally lo aveva seguito. Solo più tardi avevano scoperto che Wufei si sentiva responsabile per aver coinvolto i ragazzi in un'operazione dei Preventers quando loro Preventers non erano.

Anche quella era stata una loro scelta.

Quatre si era subito proposto per la notte ma sembrava già troppo provato per un simile compito; Heero gli aveva detto di andarsene a casa e, senza ulteriori parole, si era seduto sulla sedia accanto al letto. Al primo tentennamento del ragazzo arabo, Trowa lo aveva preso per le spalle e spinto via.

La notte era sembrata infinita. A causa dell'innaturale immobilità di Duo, Heero aveva più volte avuto la sensazione che il tempo si fosse fermato. Per le prime due ore aveva parlato all'amico, gli aveva raccontato che era riuscito a salvare Relena, che ciò che Duo era riuscito a dire prima di cadere nell'orribile buco nero del coma, aveva permesso di smascherare il ministro Bugler e scoprire così le sue malvagie intenzioni.

"Probabilmente ti daranno un riconoscimento," gli aveva detto Heero. "Una medaglia o qualcosa del genere... come quella che Relena voleva darci alla fine della guerra. Medaglia all'onore. E lo avrebbe fatto se tu non fossi scoppiato a ridere, se Quatre non fosse arrossito scuotendo il capo, se io e Trowa non ci fossimo voltati in cerca di una via di fuga e se Wufei non se ne fosse uscito con la sua animosa diatriba sulle cose stupidi ed inutili. Non avevamo combattuto per avere una medaglia." Heero aveva sospirato profondamente stringendo più forte le dita del ragazzo nelle sue mani e portandole inconsciamente vicino alle labbra. "Apri gli occhi Duo... sei sopravvissuto alla guerra, ora non puoi cedere così..." 

La città sottostante stava rientrando nel suo trambusto quotidiano e il sole ormai aveva diradato la foschia liberando strade e case da quel sottile velo bianco. Forse non avrebbe fatto freddo, forse sarebbe stata una tiepida giornata di Aprile. Lentamente l'ex-pilota di Gundam si volse tornando con lo sguardo sul ragazzo privo di sensi. Solo, in quella stanza d'ospedale e col suo migliore amico in fin di vita, Heero aveva avuto modo di pensare e riflettere su ciò che era accaduto. Rivedere Duo dopo circa un mese era stato bello e difficile allo stesso tempo, quel rumoroso ragazzino era la persona più vicina che avesse, in qualsiasi istante, in qualsiasi modo, anche se ai lati opposti dello spazio; era l'unico con cui si trovasse davvero a suo agio e fosse in grado di avere conversazioni lunghe e varie. Con Duo riusciva ad allentare in parte i vincoli impostigli dal duro addestramento a cui era stato sottoposto da bambino; con lui aveva condiviso e sopportato gli orrori della guerra, con lui aveva scoperto un significato della vita che andava oltre le missioni, oltre la vendetta, oltre la pace. L'attrazione innegabile che avevano l'uno nei confronti dell'altro, poi, aveva fatto sì che il loro legame si evolvesse anche in qualcosa di fisico.

Heero tornò accanto al compagno, stese una mano e dolcemente lo accarezzò sul viso scostando le ciocche della lunga frangia castana. Nella mente, come un film, continuava a rivivere i momenti della giornata precedente cercando di pensare a soluzioni che avrebbero potuto salvare l'amico. In fondo al cuore non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi responsabile, non come Quatre che aveva ideato il piano, né come Wufei che li aveva coinvolti, ma si sentiva colpevole di non essere stato in grado di aiutare Duo, non aveva fatto niente per fermare quel folle terrorista e lo aveva guardato colpire il suo migliore amico sul capo senza riuscire ad intervenire. A cosa erano serviti tutti i suoi anni di addestramento, le sue capacità, la sua forza? A nulla! E questa era una cosa che non riusciva a mandare giù. Vedere Duo in pericolo lo aveva scosso nell'animo e si rendeva conto che in quel momento tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che non voleva che gli venisse fatto del male ma non a un modo per evitare che accadesse. "Mi dispiace..." sussurrò con un fil di voce. "E mi dispiace per non esserti rimasto accanto... se Relena non fosse stata in pericolo io non..."  

La porta si aprì lentamente e il ragazzo giapponese sollevò di scatto il capo allontanando la mano dal volto di Duo. La testolina bionda di Quatre apparve inaspettata; il giovane arabo sbirciò dentro e, solo dopo aver individuato Heero, aprì di più la porta ed avanzò. "Buongiorno," disse. "Come sta?"

"Come ieri, non è cambiato nulla."

Lo sguardo di Quatre divenne più triste e dolcemente accarezzò il volto del compagno privo di sensi. "Sono venuto a darti il cambio."

"Non ce n'è bisogno, resto qui."

"Heero, sono più di 36 ore che non chiudi occhio, sei stanco e si vede!"

L'ex-pilota di Wing Zero sostenne lo sguardo dell'amico, avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lui non sembrava fresco come una rosa con quegli occhi gonfi e cerchiati, ma capì che non era il caso. Quatre era una persona molto sensibile e certamente aveva dormito poco e male a causa delle condizioni di Duo e della colpa che si addossava ingiustamente. Chinò il capo e sospirò.

"Vai a riposarti," riprese il ragazzo da L4. "Se dovesse cambiare qualcosa ti chiamerò subito."

"Non importa, Quatre, e poi... non saprei dove andare... sono arrivato ieri di corsa e non ho avuto il tempo di cercare un albergo... la mia roba è ancora nell'ufficio di Sally al Quartier Generale," disse ricordando anche che la sua roba consisteva solo nel suo portatile e in uno zaino contenente un paio di cambi di vestiti e alcuni effetti personali.

L'ex-pilota di Sandrock sorrise bonariamente e poi gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle spingendolo senza forza verso la porta della stanza. "Giù c'è Trowa che ti aspetta, andrete a prendere la tua roba e poi ti porterà a casa mia."

"Ma..."

"Niente ma, Heero, è già pronta una stanza per te e mi offenderei molto se decidessi di non accettare la mia ospitalità!"

Il giovane giapponese tentennò ancora un attimo e si volse di nuovo verso Duo steso nel letto d'ospedale. Quatre lo notò e, con voce decisa, gli assicurò che se ne sarebbe occupato lui. Alla fine Heero dovette cedere, non avrebbe voluto abbandonare il suo compagno, ma Quatre aveva ragione, aveva bisogno di dormire, di mangiare qualcosa e magari di farsi anche una sana doccia.

Una volta rimasto solo, l'erede dei Winner sospirò profondamente e subito tornò al capezzale dell'amico. "Ciao Duo," lo salutò e prese a parlargli nella speranza di indurlo fuori dal coma.

***

Duo era in ospedale e in coma da tre giorni quando Relena apparve nella sua stanza.

Heero aveva accettato l'ospitalità di Quare ma aveva trascorso più tempo accanto a Duo che a casa; il suo umore era andato incupendosi sempre di più e ora ogni volta che vedeva l'amico immobile in quel letto gli veniva voglia di afferrarlo per le spalle e scuoterlo sino a quando si fosse svegliato gridandogli di lasciarlo in pace. Il respiratore era stato tolto dalla sua gola e adesso aveva un aspetto meno malato ma certamente più inquietante; sembrava che dormisse ma in modo innaturale perché Duo non era così tranquillo e silenzioso neppure nel sonno. Quando dormiva il giovane americano parlottava, si rigirava e un paio di volte era anche caduto dal letto, ma non era mai stato tanto fermo, non sembrava lui e a Heero questa situazione cominciava a farlo impazzire.

Quando Relena bussò piano alla porta ed entrò, l'ex-pilota da L1 la guardò stupito e per un istante rimase immobile accanto al letto senza sapere cosa fare.

"Posso entrare?" chiese timidamente la ragazza. Heero tentennò un poco ma poi le fece cenno di sì andandole vicino. Relena avanzò nella stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. "Come sta?"

"Non si è ancora ripreso."

"Sally mi ha detto che è in uno stato di coma."

Heero annuì.

"Ma i medici cosa dicono? Si riprenderà?"

"N-Non... non si pronunciano... fisicamente dicono che sta guarendo bene..."

Relena sospirò e si accostò di più al letto. "Sembra così piccolo..." sussurrò sfiorando il braccio del ragazzo ferito. "Spero si riprenda in fretta... devo ringraziarlo per ciò che ha fatto." Si volse verso Heero e sorrise dolcemente. "Devo ringraziare tutti voi... e in particolare te, per avermi salvato da quell'uomo."

"Non mi devi alcun ringraziamento, Relena. Se non fosse stato per Duo non avremmo scoperto niente e io e Wufei non saremmo mai arrivati in tempo."

La ragazza annuì e tornò a guardare verso il giovane nel letto. "So che stai da Quatre, se vuoi c'è una stanza per te al palazzo, la stessa che hai lasciato un mese fa..."

"Ti ringrazio, ma preferisco restare da Quatre."

"Capisco..." mormorò Relena con un fil di voce. "Immagino abbiate bisogno di sentirvi tutti vicini in un momento come questo..."

Heero non rispose, la ragazza aveva ragione, lui sentiva il bisogno di avere accanto i suoi amici, ma oltre questo non aveva alcuna intenzione di andare a stare da Relena, non ne vedeva il motivo. Aveva trascorso lì quasi due mesi dopo il party tenuto dalla principessa in onore della nuova era di pace e in quel breve periodo aveva lavorato come la sua guardia del corpo organizzando la sicurezza del palazzo e assistendo ad alcuni degl'importanti incontri della giovane ragazza che, con il suo grande impegno, stava cercando di creare un mondo di pace. Per un po' aveva sentito il suo compito come un obbligo, ma poi si era reso conto che si stava solo nascondendo. Nascondendo dal nuovo mondo a cui non sentiva di appartenere e al quale avrebbe dovuto adattarsi prima o poi. Aveva capito che non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita e, come tutti i momenti in cui era confuso, se ne era andato da Duo. Aveva sentito il bisogno di vederlo, di parlargli e di stare con lui. L'ultima volta che si erano visti risaliva a due mesi prima al party. All'epoca Heero, dopo che avevano fatto l'amore, gli aveva comunicato che sarebbe rimasto nel Sanq Kingdom come guardia del corpo di Relena. Duo per un po' era stato zitto, steso a pancia in sotto sulle lenzuola azzurre del grande letto nella stanza assegnata all'amico, poi si era voltato verso il compagno e gli aveva sorriso. "Se è questo quello che vuoi..." gli aveva detto e avevano rifatto l'amore. Due mesi dopo Heero si era presentato alla porta della piccola costruzione su L2 in cui vi era la casa e l'ufficio di Hilde. In una delle e-mail che lui e Duo si erano scambiati, l'amico gli aveva detto che stava lavorando per quella ragazza e che lei gli aveva permesso di stare in una delle stanze della piccola casa. Duo l'aveva accolto a braccia aperte e Hilde gli aveva proposto di fermarsi da loro per un poco. Heero aveva trascorso quattro giorni lì come loro ospite e poi era ripartito.

"Ho provato a cercarti più volte da Quatre," disse Relena risvegliando il ragazzo dalle sue riflessioni e dai suoi ricordi. "Ma chiamavo sempre che stavi dormendo o eri qui."

"Effettivamente vado a casa solo per dormire."

"Non ti hanno detto che avevo chiamato?"

Heero chinò il capo. Certo che glielo avevano detto. "Mi spiace Relena, non avevo tempo di richiamarti."

"Non preoccuparti, me ne rendo conto. Mi hanno detto che sei praticamente sempre qui... non sapevo fossi così legato a Duo."

_Non immagini quanto_, pensò Heero. "E' il mio migliore amico," disse invece. Girò intorno al letto e si sedette di nuovo, accarezzando istintivamente l'amico sulla fronte. Relena lo guardò confusa, se Heero fosse stato una persona normale non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi per un gesto simile, ma il giovane giapponese tanto normale non era, sopratutto quanto si trattava di esternare i propri sentimenti. Duo doveva davvero essere il suo migliore amico.

Quando la principessa del Sanq Kingdom lasciò la stanza, un quarto d'ora dopo, Heero si tirò indietro sulla sedia e si poggiò allo schienale continuando a fissare il viso quieto dell'amico, sul volto aveva un'espressione pensosa e nella mente una notevole confusione. Cosa provava per Duo?

Heero non avrebbe saputo definire cosa c'era tra loro, era stata la guerra ad unirli, il bisogno di conforto, di non sentirsi soli in un mondo ostile, di essere capiti nelle loro azioni a volte tanto crudeli da portarli sull'orlo della pazzia. Durante i lunghi mesi del conflitto erano stati un appoggio morale l'uno per l'altro anche se distanti nello spazio e, in quelle rare occasioni in cui avevano avuto modo di vedersi, fare l'amore era sembrata una cosa del tutto naturale oltre che incredibilmente piacevole. Terminata la guerra il loro legame non era cambiato da nessun punto di vista; nessuno dei due aveva chiesto di più, impegnati com'erano a trovare un modo per adattarsi al nuovo mondo che loro stessi avevano creato. I loro incontri erano continuati, lasciandoli ogni volta felici per ciò che avevano ritrovato ma incapaci di evolvere in alcun modo, ancora troppo condizionati dal loro passato e ancora troppo distanti dal capire cosa volessero davvero. Lasciarsi ogni volta sembrava giusto, ma stava anche diventando sempre più doloroso. Erano così attaccati a questa loro abitudine da non poterne fare a meno?

Heero si scrollò quei pensieri di dosso scuotendo il capo. "Hai sentito, baka?" chiese poi. "Ho detto che sei il mio migliore amico... per uno che esprime poco i propri sentimenti mi pare di aver detto abbastanza, non trovi? Così smetterai di prenderti gioco di me!" attese ma non ricevette alcuna risposta. "Accidenti Duo! Per quanto tempo ancora mi farai andare avanti con questo soliloquio? Ti stai vendicando per tutte le volte in cui tu mi parlavi ed io a malapena annuivo? Ma quello era ai tempi della guerra!" Di nuovo nessuna risposta. Heero sospirò e lasciò la sua mente viaggiare nel tempo e nello spazio, affinché lo portasse via da lì, affinché gli mostrasse il Duo allegro e vitale di cui sentiva una tremenda mancanza. L'ultima volta che si erano visti era stata su L2.

~*~*~

"Duo, Duo!" chiamò Hilde affacciandosi alla porta che dava sul retro della casa dove stava il deposito dalla sua piccola attività di riciclaggio. Il giovane americano si voltò e la sua lunga treccia ondeggiò sinuosa dietro la schiena. "C'è una visita per te!"

"Una visita? Se è il tizio dei trasporti digli che sto finendo di fare l'inventario dei pezzi!"

La porta si allargò di più e alle spalle della ragazza si delineò la figura di una persona che Duo riconobbe in un istante.

"Non sono il tizio dei trasporti."

"HEERO!" esclamò l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe mentre sul volto gli si disegnava un ampio sorriso.

Hilde si strofinò un orecchio. "Con tutta probabilità ora lo sanno anche su L3 che sei qui," commentò. Heero non poté trattenere un sorriso e poi oltrepassò la ragazza per raggiungere l'amico che già gli veniva incontro. Gli porse la mano ma Duo non la guardò neppure e gli gettò le braccia al collo stringendolo a sé con una certa foga. Quando si tirò indietro gli tenne le mani sulle spalle e l'osservò da capo a piedi.

"Ti trovo in forma, amico! Al palazzo ti trattano bene, eh?! Ti sei ingrassato!"

D'istinto Heero chinò il capo per potersi guardare e Duo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. "Non cambi mai, vero Duo?"

"E perché dovrei?!" Per un istante Heero si perse in quegli scintillanti occhi viola come già gli era accaduto in passato e dopo due mesi si sentì finalmente a suo agio. "Vieni dentro, così ti offro qualcosa da bere e mi racconti che ci fai da queste parti. Come vanno le cose al palazzo? E gli altri? Hai sentito nessuno?"

"Duo! Dagli il tempo di capire almeno una domanda!" rimproverò Hilde mentre dalla credenza prendeva tre bicchieri. Il giovane americano rise e le diede ragione, fece cenno all'amico di accomodarsi sul piccolo divano e poi si sedette con lui non appena la sua convivente li raggiunse con un vassoio tra le mani. Heero si ricordava di quella ragazza, l'aveva vista sul Peacemillion durante la guerra. "Va bene del tè freddo? In casa non c'è altro, qualcuno di tua conoscenza doveva andare a fare la spesa questa mattina e invece si è alzato tardi!"

Duo ridacchiò passandosi una mano dietro al capo e assicurò che quel qualcuno non era lui. Hilde lo colpì con uno schiaffetto sul braccio e gli disse di non mentire. Heero rise a sua volta ma gli si strinse il cuore quando capì che quei due gli davano la sensazione di una coppietta affiatata.

"Allora? Come mai qui su L2? Non mi pare che Relena abbia qualche conferenza qui..."

"No, infatti, ma io non lavoro più per lei." Duo trasalì impercettibilmente e i suoi occhi si dilatarono. "Mi sono licenziato due giorni fa."

"Come mai?" domandò Hilde accomodandosi sulla poltrona.

"Mi ero stancato."

"E dove sei diretto?" la voce di Duo aveva stranamente assunto un tono più serio. Hilde gli lanciò una breve occhiata ed ebbe l'impressione di vedere un nuovo luccichio negli occhi del ragazzo.

"Da nessuna parte per ora..." rispose Heero; chinò il capo e sembrò in leggero imbarazzo, evidentemente era una cosa di cui non gli andava di discutere.

Hilde sorrise e subito riprese a parlare affinché l'attimo di disagio scivolasse via. "Allora fermati qui," propose, sapeva che i due amici avevano bisogno di tempo per chiacchierare un poco e ospitare lì Heero le sembrò una buona idea. "La casa è piccola ma, se non ti dispiace dividere la stanza con Duo, puoi restare quanto vuoi."

"E' una splendida idea!" esclamò Duo e l'amico tentennò un poco e affermò che non voleva essere di disturbo. "Ma quale disturbo?! Mangeremo biscotti a letto e ci racconteremo barzellette fino a notte fonda, eh?! Proprio come quando ci nascondevamo in quella scuola!"

"**Tu **raccontavi barzellette, io tentavo di lavorare!"

"Sempre su quel tuo portatile! Dì la verità, te lo sei portato con te, vero? Dov'è, eh? Dov'è?" Heero ruotò gli occhi verso l'alto sospirando mentre Duo si guardava intorno; vide Hilde indicargli la parte opposta del divano e scavalcò l'amico per sporgersi al di là del bracciolo a cui Heero stava appoggiato. "Aha!!" esclamò Duo intravedendo la borsa del portatile poggiata al muro, l'ex-pilota di Wing, intanto, soffocava un lamento di dolore dopo aver ricevuto una gomitata sullo stomaco. "Lo sapevo! Eccolo qui!"

"Ovvio che è qui, baka! Dove volevi che lo lasciassi?! E poi mi serve anche per tenermi in contatto con tutti voi!"

"Ah sì?! Allora potevi usarlo e mandarmi un'e-mail per avvisarmi che saresti arrivato oggi! Sarei uscito a fare la spesa invece di dormire!" ribatté Duo indugiando ancora sul petto dell'altro ragazzo.

"Da quel che ho capito dovevi andare a fare la spesa e basta, indipendentemente dal mio arrivo!"

"Questi sono dettagli..." brontolò Duo, si sollevò e tornò a sedersi composto sul divano; solo allora si accorsero che Hilde ridacchiava dalla sua poltrona nascondendo il viso dietro al bicchiere di tè. Si scambiarono una rapida occhiata e sorrisero anche loro, provando la sensazione che fosse passato solo un giorno dall'ultima che si erano visti e non quasi due mesi.

Chiacchierarono ancora a lungo del più e del meno, di come l'attività di Hilde stava procedendo e verso sera la ragazza si offrì di preparare la cena mentre gli altri due sistemavano un secondo letto nella camera di Duo. Con quell'ulteriore materasso la stanza sembrò diventare ancora più piccola, si faceva fatica a muoversi e persino ad aprire le ante dell'armadio.

"Duo... sei sicuro che non vi sono di disturbo?" chiese Heero mentre stendevano delle lenzuola pulite sul nuovo letto.

"Certo che no... anzi, mi fa molto piacere rivederti."

"M-Ma tu e Hilde... ehm... lei..."

"Cosa?"

"Lei non dorme qui con te?"

Duo sollevò di scatto il viso con un'espressione di sincero stupore negli occhi; poi di colpo scoppiò a ridere abbandonando il suo lavoro con le lenzuola. "T-Tu... tu credevi che...?" balbettò tre le risate. "Credevi che io e Hilde stessimo insieme?"

"Non è così?"

"No! Certo che no! Siamo solo amici, lei è come una sorella per me! La sua stanza è quella in fondo al corridoio."

"Oh... scusa, avevo frainteso," disse Heero sentendosi improvvisamente ed inspiegabilmente il cuore più leggero. Un lieve sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto mentre riprendevano a preparare il letto.

Quella sera mangiarono pollo, insalata e una torta di mele un po' bruciacchiata. Passarono un paio d'ore a ricordare i momenti piacevoli del passato e si accorsero che, anche se circondati o addirittura  immersi nella guerra, avevano alcuni bei momenti da riportare alla mente. Verso le dieci Hilde augurò buona notte e se ne andò in camera sua. Heero e Duo indugiarono ancora un poco davanti all'ultimo bicchiere di tè freddo e alla fine si prepararono anche loro per la notte.

Quando Heero entrò nella stanza che divideva con l'ex-commilitone, Duo dal suo letto gli mostrò un pacchetto di biscotti. Il ragazzo giapponese rise e scosse il capo.

"Non vorrai mangiarti quella roba adesso?"

"Certo! Ho voglia di qualcosa di dolce," disse Duo facendo cenno all'amico di sedersi accanto a lui. Heero non se lo fece ripetere due volte, salì in ginocchio sul suo letto e raggiunse quello dell'amico sedendosi accanto a lui con la schiena poggiata al muro.

"Abbiamo mangiato la torta di mele."

"Appunto!!" ribatté il giovane americano e Heero rise di nuovo prendendo un biscotto al cioccolato dal sacchetto. "Hilde è tanto brava, ma quando si tratta di cucinare torte... è un disastro!"

"Siete molto legati."

"Te l'ho detto, è come una sorella per me. Dai tempi della guerra siamo diventati molto amici."

"Ti trovi bene a vivere con lei?"

"Sì, ci facciamo un sacco di risate."

"E il lavoro?"

"Va bene... Hilde voleva che diventassimo soci, ma a me non va..."

"E cosa siete allora?"

"Io lavoro per lei, punto e basta. Mi dà uno stipendio che in parte le ridò per l'affitto di questa stanza."

"Paghi un affitto?" chiese confuso Heero. 

Duo mise in bocca un altro biscotto ed annuì. "Non voglio essere di peso a nessuno... questa casa in fondo è sua. E' già stata troppo gentile a permettermi di vivere qui."

"Perché non vuoi diventare suo socio?"

Duo mandò giù il biscotto e si prese qualche secondo per riflettere. Strinse di più le gambe al petto e scrollò le spalle. "Non voglio legami... credo... non so ancora che ne sarà della mia vita. Avere una società mi darebbe la sensazione di essere intrappolato. Per ora va bene così."

Per qualche istante rimasero in silenzio mangiando biscotti spalla contro spalla.

"Heero..."

"Hn?"

"Ti consiglio di toglierti la maglia, la notte qui fa piuttosto caldo. I regolatori termici della colonia continuano a fare i capricci e, anche con la finestra aperta, in due in questa stanzetta..." Heero si tolse la maglia e la lasciò cadere a terra ai piedi del letto.

"Buona idea, cominciavo a sentire caldo. Che stai guardando?" domandò Heero notando che l'amico gli osservava il petto. Duo sollevò di scatto il viso arrossendo lievemente.

"Stavo pensando che in realtà non ti sei ingrassato per niente."

"Neanche tu, anzi mi sembri più magro di prima." 

"S-Sì... forse ho perso un chilo da un paio di mesi a questa parte," ridacchiò Duo battendosi una mano sull'addome piatto, portava solo un paio di pantaloncini e la sua pelle sembrava più chiara di come Heero se la ricordasse. Del resto sulle colonie era difficile abbronzarsi. "Non mangiavi bene al palazzo?"

"Sì, certo, Relena ha la sua cuoca personale."

"La stessa che c'era quando ci siamo fermati da lei per il party?" Heero annuì. "Cecil!" esclamò Duo e l'amico corrugò la fronte confuso.

"Sai il suo nome?"

"Certo! Ho chiacchierato un paio di volte con lei, è simpatica!"

"Non sapevo neppure come si chiama..."

"Ovvio Heero, non sei mica un attacca bottone con tutti come me!" L'ex-pilota di Wing sollevò il viso confuso e Duo gli elargì un ampio sorriso, un sorriso così bello che gli fece venire i brividi. Per un istante fu tentato di baciarlo. "Cecil cucina meravigliosamente," commentò il ragazzo americano e Heero batté le palpebre confuso, ricordandosi solo dopo qualche secondo di cosa stavano parlando prima che si perdesse in quegl'occhi viola.

"Ah... ehm... s-sì... cucina bene."

"E con Relena come stavi?" Duo tirò fuori quella domanda nello stesso modo in cui si tira via un dente. Vide Heero chinare il capo e muoversi a disagio sul letto. Attese ancora un po' ma l'amico continuò a restare taciturno e con lo sguardo basso. Duo sospirò internamente, non era mai stato facile far esprimere a Heero ciò che aveva dentro di sé. "Lo so che hai una gran voglia di parlare, o non saresti venuto fin qui due giorni dopo esserti licenziato. Ti va di dirmi cosa è successo?"

Heero annuì ma non disse una parola. Questa volta Duo sospirò sul serio. Un istante dopo, però, un'idea gli balenò in mente e di scatto si volse verso l'amico. "Ricordi quando stavamo alla scuola?" Il ragazzo da L1 alzò il capo e corrugò la fronte confuso. "Ricordi che eri a pezzi per via della missione a New Edwards? Ci vollero due settimane prima che ne parlassi con me, poi però ti sentisti meglio, vero?"

"S-Sì... me lo ricordo, ma cosa c'entra...?"

"Ricordi dove eravamo? Su quella scogliera, stesi sull'erba ad ascoltare il mare e a guardare le stelle. Era un posto che metteva pace, vero?" Heero annuì desideroso di sapere dove l'amico volesse arrivare. "Magari ti sentiresti più a tuo agio sotto le stelle, come quel giorno."

"E dove vorresti andare per vedere le stelle? Dovremmo uscire dalla colonia."

"Ci sono metodi meno drastici, Yuy. Fidati di me, stenditi."

Heero tentennò un istante e Duo gli ripeté di stendersi sul suo letto e poggiare la testa sul cuscino. "Che tipo di stelle hai intenzione di farmi vedere?"

Il ragazzo americano rise e lo colpì su un braccio, piegandosi poi verso un piccolo comodino dietro al letto; la lunga treccia gli cadde di lato e ondeggiò morbida. Poggiò il sacchetto di biscotti, spense la lampada e premette un pulsante su un apparecchietto di metallo; al suo interno si accese un'intensa luce bianca che proiettò sul soffitto e sulle pareti quello che sembrava essere un cielo stellato. Quando Duo si tirò di nuovo indietro, vide che Heero guardava con ammirazione i muri della stanza. Sorrise e gli si stese affianco. "Che ne pensi?" chiese.

"Bello..."

"L'ho fatto io, non è eccezionale, ma sempre meglio che infilarsi ogni volta una tuta spaziale e uscire dalla colonia, anche se di tanto in tanto lo faccio ancora. Del resto non c'è paragone con un vero cielo stellato."

"E' davvero bello Duo..."

"Sono contento che ti piaccia."

"Ora mancherebbe solo il rumore del mare."

"Mi spiace, ma quello non ce l'ho."

Heero sorrise e volse il viso verso destra per incontrare gli occhi del compagno steso su un fianco accanto a lui. La tenue luce delle stelle artificiali rendeva i contorni  del volto di Duo quasi eterei. Per lunghi istanti si fissarono e il tempo sembrò fermarsi, poi Heero voltò di nuovo il viso e riprese a guardare il soffitto stellato.  "N-Non è successo nulla di grave," cominciò a dire. "Al palazzo intendo... Relena è una buona amica e un politico super impegnato..."

"Relena non è solo un'amica."

"Per me lo è," ribadì Heero accigliandosi leggermente.

"Ma per lei no... si vede lontano un miglio che prova molto di più per te, non dirmi che non te l'ha detto!"

"No, non me l'ha detto e anche se fosse io per lei ho solo sentimenti di amicizia... e ora mi lasci continuare?"

"S-Sì... scusami," balbettò Duo sentendosi un po' in colpa, far parlare Heero era già difficile, se poi lo interrompeva ad ogni parola non avrebbe più cavato fuori un ragno dal buco.

"Me ne sono andato semplicemente perché sentivo che quello non era il posto per me..."

"E qual'è il posto per te?"

"N-Non lo so..." balbettò Heero. "Non so neppure se esiste un posto per me... Forse è proprio questo il mio problema... come te, anch'io non so ancora cosa ne sarà della mia vita." Fece una pausa e poi riprese a parlare. "A volte mi sveglio con l'ansia di dover rimediare le munizioni per Wing..."

"O la paura di essere scoperto da quelli di Oz..." sussurrò Duo.

"O il terrore di aver ucciso ancora." Heero sospirò fissando le pseudo stelle sopra di sé. Sentì il braccio di Duo scivolargli sull'addome in un abbraccio confortante e subito gli prese la mano nella sua; era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento: il calore di un amico vero e la sensazione di essere compreso a fondo. Volse ancora il capo verso destra e di nuovo legò lo sguardo con quello di Duo. In quella leggera luminosità il blu di Prussia dei suoi occhi sembrò quasi nero, mentre il viola di quelli dell'altro ragazzo quasi trasparente. "E' dura scrollarsi di dosso la guerra."

Il giovane dalla lunga treccia annuì. "Abbiamo vissuto in guerra tutta la vita, quello di adesso è un mondo che non ci appartiene."

"Hai paura?" chiese Heero, la sua voce fu un sussurrò, quasi lo spaventasse porre una domanda simile. 

Duo non rispose subito e continuò a guardare il compagno di stanza negli occhi leggendovi la stessa confusione che lui stesso stava provando, i suoi stessi timori; inspiegabilmente ebbe la sensazione che il suo cuore divenisse più leggero e si sentì meno solo. "A volte," ammise. "Ma poi penso a te, a Quatre, a Trowa e a Wufei; penso a quello che abbiamo fatto e credo che non c'è niente che noi cinque non possiamo superare e allora la paura mi passa. Non vi vedo tutti i giorni, ma vi sento sempre vicini. Gli altri hanno trovato la loro strada e prima o poi ce la faremo anche noi, ne sono certo." 

Heero rimase in silenzio, lentamente lasciò la mano di Duo e sollevò il braccio sfiorandogli il viso con le dita. "Credevo tu avessi trovato la tua strada, qui, con Hilde..." sussurrò spostando le lunghe ciocche castane dalla fronte del ragazzo accanto a sé. 

"Credevo lo stesso di te, al palazzo, con Relena..." mormorò Duo e subito dopo sorrise lievemente. "Forse non siamo ancora pronti per una vita normale." Per un istante tra di loro calò il silenzio. "Heero..."

"Hn?"

"Sono contento che tu sia venuto qui. Avevo voglia di parlare con un amico. Non che Hilde non lo sia, ma certe cose non può capirle..."

Heero annuì abbassando il braccio e Duo gli prese di nuovo la mano nella sua. "Le persone che sanno che eri un pilota di Gundam o ti temono e o ti considerano una specie di eroe."

"Io non mi sento un eroe..." sussurrò il giovane americano. "Né mi sento di fare paura a nessuno."

"Vuoi dire che non ti senti più Shinigami?"

Duo sviò lo sguardo e sospirò. "Shinigami è una parte di me, Heero, come Deathscythe... l'ultimo l'ho distrutto mentre il primo l'ho messo a riposo, ma sono ancora dentro di me... quando impari ad odiare così... così intensamente, non puoi più dimenticare."

Heero non rispose, voltò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il soffitto e sentì Duo stringersi di più a lui. L'amico era una presenza confortante che gli riempiva il cuore di pace facendolo battere più forte. Poggiò la guancia contro il suo capo e in silenzio restarono l'uno accanto all'altro lasciando che il sonno s'impadronisse lentamente di loro. 

Quella notte Heero dormì bene e senza sogni per le prime cinque ore, poi un rumore improvviso lo fece trasalire e lui aprì gli occhi di scatto. Era ancora sul letto di Duo girato su un fianco e il compagno, dietro di sé, gli stava incollato alla schiena come un francobollo. Sentì il braccio, che Duo gli teneva intorno alla vita, contrarsi per stringerlo più forte al petto.

"Ssshh," sussurrò il giovane da L2, la voce bassa e lenta. "E' solo un temporale."

Heero batté le palpebre e guardò verso la finestra aperta. I rumori che aveva sentito erano il vento e i tuoni. A giudicare dalla lieve luminosità esterna dovevano essere le cinque, o quasi, e, dal massiccio muro di nubi nere che riusciva ad intravedere, quel che stava arrivando doveva essere qualcosa di più di un semplice temporale. Il vento ululava sollevando piccoli oggetti e facendo sbattere le persiane delle case, gli alberi ondeggiavano emettendo un intenso fruscio di foglie e rami e i tuoni esplodevano nel cielo con notevole frastuono. "Solo un temporale?" chiese sottovoce.

"Colpa dei regolatori termici... non funzionano e tutta l'acqua evaporata viene riversata di colpo a quest'ora ogni notte, è sempre così..."

"Sarà meglio chiudere la finestra."

"No," disse Duo stringendo più forte il braccio intorno al corpo del compagno per impedirgli di muoversi, affondò di più il viso contro il collo di Heero ed inspirò profondamente. "Mi piace sentire il temporale... ascolta... sta iniziando."

La pioggia scoppiò improvvisa e incredibilmente violenta, l'acqua tambureggiò con forza sulla casa e sull'asfalto, sulle macchine e tra gli alberi. Velocemente la sua intensità crebbe ancora di più sino a diventare un violento acquazzone e il rumore dell'acqua che cadeva riempì la stanza insieme all'odore dell'erba e dell'asfalto bagnati. Temporali così, Heero, li aveva visti solo sulla Terra. Alle sue spalle Duo tremò respirando profondamente, l'ira della tempesta stava avendo un certo effetto su di lui; la mano che aveva intorno alla vita del compagno prese a muoversi sul suo addome in ampi cerchi, affondandogli le dita nella pelle e cercando, contemporaneamente, di stringere Heero sempre più forte a sé. Intrecciò una gamba con quelle dell'amico avvolgendogli i fianchi e spingendosi in avanti per premere con maggiore intensità i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro. I suoi movimenti non erano lenti né dolci, ma ansiosi e quasi aggressivi. Heero prese a muoversi con lui, spingendo i fianchi contro quelli del compagno e piegando all'indietro il capo per esporre di più il collo; Duo colse al volo l'offerta, si sollevò un po' sul gomito sinistro e affondò di più il viso contro il collo dell'amico chiudendo le labbra sulla pelle esposta, il suo respiro era diventato frenetico e ansioso. Heero emise un basso mormorio, completamente in balia dei movimenti smaniosi ed erotici di Duo; sentì la mano del compagno scivolargli sui fianchi e strattonare i pantaloni del pigiama per abbassarli. Il ragazzo da L1 si mosse leggermente sollevandosi un poco in modo da aiutare il suo amante. Non appena le sue gambe furono completamente scoperte, la mano di Duo tornò avidamente sui suoi fianchi e da lì al suo inguine. Heero gemette inarcando la schiena e Duo sembrò perdere la testa. Si sollevò di più sul gomito e fece voltare il compagno sulla schiena, immediatamente si stese su di lui e si fece spazio tra le sue gambe catturandogli le labbra in un bacio violento mentre con una mano cercava di abbassarsi i pantaloncini.

Fuori il temporale proseguiva rabbioso, la pioggia continuava a spazzare il suolo e il vento a ululare come un lupo furente. L'incredibile frastuono copriva i loro mormorii.

Senza mai interrompere il bacio, Duo afferrò la gamba del compagno dietro al ginocchio e la sollevò allontanandola di più dall'altra; spinse con forza il bacino in avanti e penetrò nel corpo dell'amico. Heero tremò violentemente ed emise un gemito di dolore contro le labbra dell'altro mentre sentiva il corpo andare in fiamme e il cuore scoppiargli nel petto; le lacrime gli rigarono le tempie e, quando Duo lasciò le sue labbra smettendo completamente di muoversi, lui cercò di prendere fiato per chiedergli perché, perché così violento, perché così di colpo, ma le parole gli morirono in gola nel momento stesso in cui i suoi occhi blu incontrarono quelli viola di Duo. Allora capì.

Duo era quel temporale, violento, imprevedibile e bellissimo

Come quella colonia, il ragazzo era calmo e sereno all'apparenza, ma dentro di sé nascondeva un tumulto in pieno svolgimento; rabbia e rancori antichi, misti alle paure e ai timori di adesso, lo rendevano una persona profondamente tormentata. Mettere a nudo i loro pensieri e le loro ansie quella sera, evidentemente, aveva smosso quel tumulto e Duo era stato travolto da sé stesso proprio come lo era stata la colonia da quella tempesta. La pioggia battente, i tuoni e il vento avevano avvolto il corpo del ragazzo fondendo la loro furia con la sua. Nel profondo dell'animo il giovane americano aveva un dolore che non poteva placare, un dolore che durante la guerra gli aveva permesso di diventare quel letale pilota di Gundam che era stato, ma che lo aveva anche trasformato in ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto essere: un assassino, Shinigami. Così chiamava quella parte di sé nata dalla rabbia che aveva accumulato. Ecco cosa aveva visto Heero in quei grandi occhi ansiosi e vibranti, lo scintillio di un fuoco viola, il fuoco di Shinigami. 

Aveva detto di averlo messo a riposo, ma il Signore della Morte non era assopito ed ora era lì, nel corpo di Duo, nel corpo di Heero. Era una cosa di cui il ragazzo dalla lunga treccia aveva bisogno; aveva bisogno di quel fuoco negli occhi, per sfogare quella rabbia che altrimenti l'avrebbe lacerato dall'interno, per sentire di avere ancora quella forza che gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere alla sua infanzia di tragedie e alla sua adolescenza di guerra. Aveva bisogno di Shinigami perché, come aveva detto lui stesso, era parte di sé. Ma Shinigami era anche violenza e, se durante la guerra Duo aveva avuto Dethscythe su cui lasciare libero quel lato del suo io, ora poteva solo tenerlo nascosto nel profondo e questa doveva essere una cosa stancante e frustrante.

Non appena Heero aveva riconosciuto quel fuoco, aveva capito che il compagno era in piena tempesta, che aveva l'immenso bisogno di lasciarsi andare, di essere completamente sé stesso, mostrando anche quella parte del suo io che normalmente doveva celare, perché avrebbe spaventato sia lui che chi gli era accanto. Duo aveva bisogno di liberare quella parte di sé e aveva avuto abbastanza fiducia in Heero per mostrargli ciò che realmente era. Il ragazzo americano aveva abbandonato davanti all'amico quel lato mite e allegro che era la sua prima difesa, perché era certo che l'altro lo avrebbe capito e avrebbe avuto la forza per resistere a Shinigami. In quel momento Heero sentì di avere Duo completamente nelle sue mani, nonostante sembrasse esattamente il contrario; Duo era totalmente nudo davanti a lui, in tutti i sensi, anima e corpo, privo di qualsiasi difesa, chiedendo di essere accettato per quello che era, per **tutto** quello che era: l'allegro Duo e il Signore della Morte. 

Heero vide e sentì l'amico tremare, di paura, di ansia, di desiderio; in un attimo capì cosa doveva fare e subito si sporse in avanti avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Duo per stringerlo di nuovo a sé. Le loro labbra si chiusero le une sulle altre in un bacio disperato e il giovane giapponese avvolse le gambe intorno al corpo dell'amico, spingendolo di più dentro di sé; gemette e questa volta di piacere, il dolore infatti si era placato e ciò che sentì maggiormente furono le ondate di piacere che gli invasero il corpo nel momento in cui Duo ricominciò a muoversi con la stessa veemenza di prima. Heero capiva ciò che era il suo compagno, lo capiva e lo accettava in tutto e per tutto e si accorse che, il fatto che Duo si fidasse di lui fino al punto di abbassare qualsiasi maschera, gli aveva fatto correre un brivido su per la schiena riempiendogli il cuore di una gioia incomprensibile.

Ripensando a quella notte di tempesta e sesso disperato, molti mesi dopo, Heero si sarebbe accorto che era proprio quello il momento in cui si era definitivamente innamorato di Duo.

~*~*~ 

Heero, seduto sulla sedia accanto al letto d'ospedale di Duo, sospirò affranto mentre i suoi pensieri tornavano dolorosamente alla realtà. Le emozioni di quella notte lo scossero come lo avevano scosso in quel momento; tornò con lo sguardo sull'amico e, alzandosi dalla sedia, si sedette sul bordo del letto piegandosi in avanti. Dolcemente sfiorò il viso del ragazzo così come aveva fatto quella sera mentre parlavano. "Lo so che sei più forte di tutto questo..." sussurrò, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Duo. "So quello che hai dentro, la voglia di vivere e andare avanti anche quando il mondo intorno a te crolla. Tira fuori quella forza, Duo. Tira fuori Shinigami!" Si chinò di più e premette con decisione le labbra contro quelle del compagno, accorgendosi di quanto quel contatto gli fosse mancato. 

*** 

Due giorni dopo, rientrando nella stanza d'ospedale di Duo, Heero si trovò davanti Hilde invece di Quatre, come si era aspettato. Per un istante restò impietrito sulla porta e il suo cuore saltò un battito; dentro di sé provò improvviso un flusso di gelosia che gli fece girare la testa. Hilde, seduta accanto al letto, sollevò il capo e gli sorrise; aveva il volto tirato e stanco ma i suoi occhi, chiari come il ghiaccio, erano brillanti come il solito. Per un solo secondo Heero si chiese che occhi avrebbe avuto un eventuale figlio di Hilde e Duo. Immediatamente allontanò quel pensiero come se fosse stata la peste e avanzò nella stanza ricambiando il saluto della ragazza con un cenno del capo.

"Credevo ci fosse Quatre," disse poi, il tono della voce un po' incerto.

Hilde annuì. "C'era lui, infatti, ma poi mi ha lasciato gentilmente il posto."

"Non è cambiato niente, vero?" chiese Heero voltandosi verso il ragazzo immobile nel letto. Hilde fece cenno di no con il capo. "Quando sei arrivata?"

"Questa mattina, Quatre mi ha avvisato qualche giorno fa e ho preso il primo shuttle possibile. E' strano vederlo così... così calmo, vero?" domandò poi accarezzando Duo sui capelli.

Heero deglutì e istintivamente si sedette sul bordo del letto prendendo la mano dell'amico nella sua. Il cuore gli saltò un battito e si chiese perché diavolo si fosse comportato così davanti a Hilde, non riuscì ad allentare la presa su Duo e chinò il capo imbarazzato. Notò che la ragazza si tirava indietro e internamente sospirò. "S-Sì, è strano," riuscì a balbettare qualche secondo dopo. "Non è così calmo neppure quando dorme..." Involontariamente arrossì .

La ragazza sembrò non dare peso alle sue parole e il suo sguardo rimase posato su Duo. "Diceva che non voleva più saperne di lotte e invece, come Sally Poe è arrivata, lui è scattato come una molla. Sono certa che dentro di sé non aspettasse altro." Heero non rispose e lei riprese a parlare. "Ma cosa vuoi farci? E' un pilota di Gundam, non potrebbe mai adattarsi ad essere il dipendente di un'azienducola di riciclaggio... in fondo lo sapevo..."

"Vorresti che rimanesse con te?"

Hilde guardò per un istante il ragazzo giapponese e poi chinò di nuovo il capo. "Vorrei che stesse bene, vorrei che riuscisse a buttarsi il passato alle spalle, vorrei che fosse quella persona normale che ha sempre desiderato di essere."

"Duo non è una persona normale, nessuno di noi lo è," sussurrò Heero e la ragazza annuì.

"Lo so, ma speravo che potesse diventarlo con me, purtroppo vedo che non sono in grado di andare oltre alle sue barriere; non vuole che io veda quel che ha nel cuore."

Heero batté le palpebre mordendosi le labbra. _E come potrebbe? Mostrarti Shinigami... mostrarti la sua rabbia, il suo odio, la sua paura... non potresti sopportarlo, Hilde_.

"Tu invece lo sai, vero?" La domanda della ragazza giunse inaspettata interrompendo i pensieri dell'ex-pilota di Gundam e sembrò essere più un'affermazione. La voce di Hilde suonò un po' triste, pervasa da una leggera nota di gelosia. "Lo sai cosa ha nel cuore." 

Heero strinse più forte la mano del giovane da L2 e, per la prima volta da quando si era seduto lì, si volse verso l'amica di Duo. "Sì, lo so," ammise ma non aggiunse altro. Per un attimo gli occhi di Hilde si fecero più tristi ma poi, così com'era apparsa, quella tristezza scivolò via ed un lieve sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra.

"Sono contenta che abbia una persona con cui confidarsi..."

"Tu lo ami, vero?" le chiese Heero improvvisamente.

Hilde spalancò gli occhi per un istante ed arrossì lievemente; poi sospirò e abbassò il capo chinandosi in avanti per poter accarezzare di nuovo Duo sul viso. "Sì," ammise. "Mi sono innamorata di lui da subito... sapevo che non provava lo stesso per me, ma credevo che col tempo..." fece una pausa e scosse il capo. "Poi però ho capito che non era me che cercava, non ero io la persona che voleva, di cui aveva bisogno." Di scatto si volse verso Heero. "Insomma, non si può avere ciò che già appartiene a qualcun'altro, no?"

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Lo sai cosa intendo. Il suo cuore... appartiene a te." Heero non commentò in alcun modo e continuò a fissarla. "Non so cosa ci sia esattamente tra di voi, ma è chiaro che siete più che amici. Duo cambia quando tu gli sei vicino." Il ragazzo da L1 la guardò confuso e lei riprese a parlare cercando di spiegarsi meglio. "Duo è una persona estremamente attiva, allegra, sa sempre farmi ridere... ma è anche molto tormentato, lo so, lo vedo, dalla guerra, forse, da un passato di cui non vuole parlare; è costantemente allèrta. Ma quando tu gli sei vicino lui si rilassa, è come se dentro di sé qualcosa si placasse. Hai un grande effetto su di lui, come non lo ha nessuno degli altri piloti." Hilde sollevò il capo verso Heero, il ragazzo era silenzioso, ma aveva la sua totale attenzione, così lei decise di proseguire. "Hai mai guardato i suoi occhi?"

L'ex-pilota di Wing corrugò la fronte e non fece né cenno di sì né cenno di no; non voleva dire a Hilde che quegli occhi lui li conosceva a memoria, ogni espressione, ogni sfumatura di colore; non voleva dirle che quelle gemme viola erano come una calamita per lui.

"Sono tremendamente espressivi, non riesce a celare le emozioni che prova perché tutte sono evidenti nei suoi occhi," disse. "Quando, un mese fa, tu sei arrivato da noi, i suoi occhi si sono illuminati, c'era uno scintillio che non avevo mai visto prima in lui; credevo fosse felice di rivedere un amico, ma era molto di più e l'ho capito quando te ne sei andato. Il giorno in cui sei partito i suoi occhi si sono spenti, era tornato quell'essere inquieto che è; ha sofferto molto nel vederti andare via."

"Non potevo rimanere, Hilde..."

"Lo sapeva anche lui, per questo non ti ha detto nulla," sussurrò la ragazza. "Quella stessa notte mi svegliai per il rumore del temporale, volevo vedere se stava dormendo, ma non era nella sua stanza. Era fuori sotto la pioggia battente, con indosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama. Rimase lì, in piedi, immobile sin quando quell'acquazzone finì, bagnato sino alle ossa, incurante del vento e dell'acqua. Non so che guerra avesse dentro di sé, era come se cercasse la tempesta, come se l'_abbracciasse_, per placare quella che aveva lui nel profondo. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedergli niente, non me lo avrebbe mai detto e sono sicura che lo avrei messo in imbarazzo, ma so che è per te che si buttò in mezzo a quel temporale, perché te ne eri andato, per calmare quel dolore che solo tu hai avuto il permesso di vedere."

Heero deglutì, quella notte lui l'aveva passata su uno shuttle diretto... non ricordava neppure dove, con una sofferenza profonda nel cuore che non riusciva a capire; la stessa immensa sofferenza che aveva provato nel vedere Duo cadere a terra colpito alla testa da quel maledetto squilibrato. Era la paura di perdere ciò che di più caro avesse al mondo: il suo migliore amico, il suo amante.

Hilde vide il ragazzo da L1 tremare lievemente, sapeva che in qualche modo aveva toccato un tasto delicato ma sapeva anche di dover andare avanti, c'erano cose che aveva bisogno di conoscere. "Duo dice che sei il suo migliore amico, ma io lo so che c'è di più... quanto di più? Puoi dirmelo, Heero?" Il giovane giapponese abbassò lo sguardo ma rimase in silenzio, in realtà non sapeva cosa risponderle. Hilde sospirò e chinò il capo. "Ho bisogno di saperlo, Heero..." balbettò. "Se voi siete due amici fortemente legati dall'esperienza della guerra che avete condiviso o se c'è anche dell'altro, devo saperlo per capire se per me vale la pena sperare ancora o no..."

Heero sembrò tentennare indeciso, guardò di nuovo il volto troppo pacifico di Duo e inconsciamente gli strinse più forte la mano. Da quando aveva intrecciato le sue dita con quelle dell'amico, non aveva mai lasciato la presa, quasi avesse paura che Hilde potesse portarglielo via. "N-Non..." mormorò non sapendo bene neppure lui cosa volesse dire. Battè le palpebre e decise di cercare un'altra frase. "Non so se può esserti d'aiuto, Hilde, ma so che Duo per te ha lo stesso affetto di un fratello."

La ragazza sorrise ed elargì un sospiro. "Questo lo so, Heero... me l'ha detto... ma potrà evolvere in qualcos'altro? So che il suo cuore è legato a te, ma devo sapere in che modo."

L'ex-pilota di Gundam sembrò impallidire leggermente. Mosse le labbra per parlare ma per un po' non una sillaba uscì dalle sue labbra. "Io n-non..." balbettò infine. "N-Non lo so..."

"Come puoi non saperlo?" Heero chinò il capo e tremò lievemente. Hilde decise di provare in altro modo, con domande semplici e dirette forse avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa. "Siete amici?"

"Certo!" esclamò il giovane giapponese alzando di scatto il viso.

"No, Heero, intendevo: siete **solo **amici?"

Questa volta la risposta di Heero non fu così immediata. Avrebbe potuto risponderle di sì e togliersi da quella difficile situazione, ma non se la sentiva di mentire, sia perché capiva il dilemma di Hilde, sia perché una parte di sé non voleva che la ragazza continuasse a nutrire speranze su Duo. Il serio problema era che Heero non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere! Lui e Duo erano amici? Ovviamente! Erano qualcosa di più? Ovviamente! Del resto nell'ultimo anno erano sempre finiti a letto ogni volta che si erano rincontrati, impossibile dire che fossero solo amici! Ma cosa erano, Heero proprio non lo sapeva. "N-No..." sussurrò infine. "N-Non siamo solo amici..."

Il respiro di Hilde divenne tremolante per un attimo e la ragazza si tirò indietro stringendo le mani l'una nell'altra per impedirsi di tremare; in fondo, in cuor suo, lo sapeva che le cose stavano così. "P-Però non state insieme..."

"Hilde... io non so rispondere alle tue domande... vuoi sapere se tra me e Duo c'è stato qualcosa, la risposta è sì. Vuoi sapere se c'è ancora qualcosa? Sì, credo di sì. Vuoi sapere cos'è questo qualcosa?" Sospirò e scosse il capo. "Non lo so."

"Avete un legame troppo forte per essere due persone che vanno solo a letto insieme," commentò la ragazza e Heero arrossì sino ai capelli. "Oh, scusami, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo!"

L'ex-pilota di Wing annuì lievemente e Hilde si alzò dalla sedia girando intorno al letto. Si fermò davanti a Heero e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. "Vuoi sapere cosa penso?" Il ragazzo non rispose ma alzò lo sguardo per farle capire che aveva la sua attenzione e lei, con un cenno del capo, indicò le dita dei due ragazzi ancora intrecciate insieme. "Credo che siete due sciocchi innamorati, ma credo anche che vi portiate dentro ancora troppi segni della guerra per capirlo. Continuate a cercare il vostro posto in questo nuovo mondo e non vi rendete conto che ogni volta che vi avvicinate i vostri problemi diventano più leggeri, scompaiono quasi!"

"Ma è solo una cosa momentanea... quei problemi ritornano quando ci allontaniamo..."

"Oh Heero... chi ha mai detto che uno la strada deve trovarsela tutto da solo? Hai mai pensato che forse in questo nuovo mondo tu e Duo dovete entrarci insieme?" Heero batté le palpebre sinceramente perplesso e un po' scosso dalle parole della ragazza, quella era una cosa su cui non aveva riflettuto mai molto prima, troppo preso a sentirsi disperso e solo. Gli occhi di Hilde divennero lucidi, dire quelle parole doveva esserle costato un'enormità. La ragazza si chinò sul viso immobile di Duo e dolcemente lo baciò sulla fronte. Quando si rialzò sul volto aveva un sorriso sincero. "Prego che si svegli, Heero... e prego che finalmente trovi la sua strada, da solo, con me o con te."

Heero guardò Hilde incamminarsi verso la porta. "Vai via?"

"Sì, sono a pezzi per il viaggio e Duo non ha bisogno di me ora che tu gli sei accanto."

L'ex-pilota di Wing chinò il capo sentendosi terribilmente a disagio, non avrebbe voluto che qualcuno sapesse di ciò che c'era tra lui e Duo. "Hilde," sussurrò poi prima che la ragazza potesse uscire dalla stanza. La giovane colona si fermò tornando a guardare verso Heero. "Per favore... non dire niente a nessuno di quel che ci siamo detti adesso. Non voglio che gli altri lo sappiano."

Hilde sospirò internamente e poi annuì, assicurando che avrebbe mantenuto il segreto. Si salutarono e di nuovo Heero si ritrovò solo in quella stanza col suo migliore amico e amante in coma e in bilico tra la vita e la morte. Di nuovo si sentì disperso e non poté fare a meno di riflettere sulle parole della ragazza. Quando era con Duo tutti i suoi problemi si alleggerivano? Sicuramente sì.

***

I giorni presero a susseguirsi lenti e tutti uguali. Le condizioni fisiche di Duo migliorarono e dopo sei giorni gli tolsero la fasciatura intorno alla testa lasciando solo un grosso cerotto dove aveva la ferita. I lividi sul viso erano diventati di un intenso colore bluastro, così come quelli sull'addome. La commozione cerebrale non destava più preoccupazioni, ma il ragazzo non accennava ad uscire dal coma.

"Heero," sussurrò Wufei scuotendo lievemente il corpo dell'amico per una spalla. Heero, seduto sulla sedia, stava poggiato col busto al letto di Duo, il capo sulle braccia incrociate e la mano del ragazzo privo di sensi stretta nelle sue. Wufei sospirò non ricevendo alcuna risposta; evidentemente Heero doveva essere a pezzi per addormentarsi in modo così profondo in una posizione tanto scomoda. Era la mattina del settimo giorno da quando Duo era caduto in coma e il giovane da L1 non aveva saltato una sola notte, le aveva trascorse tutte al capezzale dell'amico, dalla prima all'ultima. Durante il giorno anche gli altri ragazzi avevano preso posto affianco al loro ex-commilitone ferito, ma le notti erano di Heero. Si era instaurato quel ritmo ormai, il giovane giapponese dormiva durante la mattina e verso le 4 del pomeriggio era di nuovo in ospedale, da lì non c'era modo di mandarlo a casa fino alla mattina successiva. 

Wufei scosse di nuovo l'amico per una spalla e Heero trasalì svegliandosi di colpo. Alzò il capo e guardò diritto verso Duo per voltarsi, poi, immediatamente verso la sua destra dove aveva percepito la presenza di qualcuno.

"Cosa è successo?!" chiese una volta aver riconosciuto il giovane cinese.

Wufei sospirò e fece cenno di no. "Niente Heero, Trowa è venuto a darti il cambio. Lui e Quatre ora stanno parlando con i medici. Vattene un po' a casa, sembri a pezzi, Quatre ti darà un passaggio," rispose sentendo una fitta di compassione al cuore. L'ex-pilota di Wing era pallido e aveva gli occhi gonfi e cerchiati; Wufei non si sarebbe stupito nel sapere che anche quando se ne tornava a casa non riusciva a dormire bene.

"M-Mi sono addormentato..." balbettò Heero tornando con lo sguardo su Duo, il volto pallido e statico dell'amico gli fece tirare un profondo sospiro. Wufei ebbe l'impressione che il giovane giapponese non avesse capito una sola parola di ciò che gli aveva appena detto; abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse che oltre a tenere la mano di Duo, Heero aveva stretto per tutta la notte anche la sua lunga treccia, disfatta da metà in giù.

"Gli hai sciolto tu la treccia?" domandò senza pensarci.

"S-Sì... volevo sistemargli i capelli e rifargliela, ma devo essermi addormentato. Dove ho messo l'elastico?"  chiese più a sé stesso che ad altri guardandosi intorno.

"Ce l'hai al polso."

"Oh..." sussurrò Heero sollevando il braccio e individuando il fermacapelli nero. Riprese in mano la lunga chioma dell'amico e cominciò a separare di nuovo le tre grosse ciocche che in qualche momento della notte appena passata aveva iniziato ad intrecciare; preso come era dal suo compito non si accorse neppure dell'arrivo di Quatre e Trowa. I due ragazzi si volsero con sguardo interrogativo verso Wufei.

Il giovane cinese si strinse nelle spalle e poi si chinò di nuovo accanto a Heero e lo chiamò per attrarre la sua attenzione. "Lascia stare," gli disse. "Finirò io o Trowa, tu vai a casa con Quatre, hai bisogno di dormire."

"No," ribatté prontamente Heero. "Ho dormito, posso restare ancora."

"Ma sei a pezzi!"

"Wufei ha ragione," intervenne Quatre vedendo che Heero scuoteva il capo e Wufei cominciava a perdere la pazienza. "Su, andiamo."

Il ragazzo da L1 fece di nuovo cenno di no e prese ad intrecciare i lunghi capelli del loro compagno privo di sensi. "Duo non vuole che qualcuno gli tocchi i capelli."

"Beh, allora non dovresti toccarglieli neppure tu!" ribatté Wufei incrociando le braccia al petto, vide Quatre e Trowa scambiarsi un'occhiata e si chiese se si fosse perso qualcosa.

"Io posso farlo," la risposta di Heero fu un sussurro. "E se lui non vuole allora dovrebbe aprire gli occhi e dirmelo. Mi hai sentito Duo?" chiese legando l'elastico nero in fondo alla treccia, afferrò la lunga corda castana e la strattonò lievemente. "Forse dovrei tagliarteli così avrei una qualche reazione da te."

Tirò di nuovo i capelli del compagno e questa volta con più forza, tanto che Wufei lo afferrò per le braccia tirandolo leggermente indietro. "OK, Yuy, è ora che te ne vai," dichiarò. Heero scrollò le spalle per liberarsi dalla stretta dell'amico e si alzò in piedi. Si sentiva stanco, depresso e arrabbiato; aveva l'impressione che il tempo avesse improvvisamente smesso di andare avanti e adesso, più che in qualsiasi altro istante degli ultimi quattro mesi, si sentiva in balia degli eventi. Fino a quel momento Duo era stato un punto fermo nella sua vita ed ora gli stava scivolando via, lo stava lasciando solo ad affrontare quel difficile dopo guerra. Heero non si era mai sentito così abbandonato e così furioso e non si era mai sentito così dipendente da quello che considerava il suo migliore amico. 

Si chinò in avanti puntando una mano contro il cuscino di Duo per sostenersi mentre con l'altra continuava a tirare la lunga treccia del compagno che si era avvolto intorno alle dita. "Devo tagliartela, così avrò qualcosa che mi ricorderà di te quando ti lascerai definitivamente morire in questo modo stupido!"

"Heero! Basta così!" esclamarono Wufei e Quatre all'unisono; il primo tentò di nuovo di tirare indietro l'amico mentre Trowa accorreva per dargli una mano. Heero s'irrigidì e strinse forte il cuscino di Duo tra le dita, chinandosi di più in modo da stare a soli pochi centimetri dal viso del compagno ferito.

"E' questo quel che intendevi per _trovare la tua strada_?!" ringhiò incollerito, sentì afferrarsi per il busto e per le braccia e strattonare leggermente. Wufei e Trowa gli parlavano in continuazione ma lui non era in grado di sentire una sola parola, tutto ciò che riusciva a comprendere era che Duo era davanti a lui, in fin di vita e che non stava facendo nulla per sopravvivere. Quante ore aveva passato là dentro? Quanti giorni affianco a quel maledetto letto d'ospedale?! E cosa era cambiato? NULLA! "Stupido idiota!" urlò con le lacrime agli occhi, la stanchezza stava avendo la meglio su di lui così come la disperazione, dentro di sé non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi a cosa sarebbero servite tutte le parole e i consigli di Hilde se poi il suo amico non si fosse svegliato. A cosa sarebbe servito sapere di avere il suo cuore se questo avesse smesso di battere? "Avevi detto che anche noi avremmo trovato la nostra strada! Ma ora tu ti stai lasciando morire!! NON E' GIUSTO! Non è giusto che muori così dopo tutto quello che hai superato! Non è giusto che mi lasci solo!! Dannazione Duo, svegliati!!"

Le palpebre di Duo tremarono e Heero spalancò gli occhi sentendosi mancare improvvisamente il respiro. Quatre gli afferrò il polso e finalmente riuscì a fargli  allentare la presa sul cuscino del loro compagno; privo di alcun appiglio che lo tenesse accanto all'amico, Heero fu di colpo tirato indietro e Duo scomparve dalla sua vista mentre carambolava a terra sotto la forte stretta di Wufei e Trowa. Il cuore gli batteva violentemente nel petto, lo spiraglio di speranza che aveva appena visto gli stava facendo girare la testa e lui lottò con tutte le sue forze per rimettersi in piedi e tornare accanto a Duo.

"Smettila Heero! Sei fuori di te!" esclamò Wufei afferrando l'ex-pilota di Wing per la maglia e tirandolo di nuovo indietro; le mani di Trowa si unirono alle sue e riuscirono a ributtare il giovane giapponese a terra.

"Non capisci che così non ottieni nulla?!" la voce di Quatre era carica d'angoscia e tristezza; la reazione di Heero lo aveva spaventato e addolorato allo stesso tempo, capiva quanto potesse essere disperato per Duo, quanto fosse stanco e depresso, ma a cosa sarebbe servito inveire contro il loro amico incosciente?

Heero cercò di rialzarsi agitando braccia e gambe, nella sua mente stanca e confusa non riusciva a pensare altro che a Duo e al fatto che volesse tornargli accanto, ma qualcosa continuava a tenerlo a terra, per le braccia, per il busto e lui sentì un'ondata di frustrazione invadergli la testa. "Lasciatemi!!" riuscì finalmente a gridare, uscendo dall'improvviso stato di stupore e sbigottimento in cui il lieve movimento degli occhi di Duo lo aveva gettato. Con violenza tentò di rialzarsi riuscendo, però, a mettersi solo in ginocchio, furioso guardò i due ragazzi che lo tenevano fermo e improvvisamente la sua rabbia raggiunse il limite.  "LASCIATEMI ANDARE!! SI E' MOSSO!!" urlò strattonando con tutte le sue forze per liberarsi; i due amici lo lasciarono andare di colpo, scossi dalle sue parole, e Heero cadde in avanti puntando le mani contro il pavimento per non sbatterci la faccia.

Quatre, Trowa e Wufei si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessi mentre Heero tornava, gattoni, accanto al letto di Duo; poggiò i gomiti sul materasso e si issò restando in ginocchio e trovandosi di colpo davanti gli occhi socchiusi del loro compagno. Il cuore gli saltò un battito e lui emise uno strano singhiozzo sentendosi mancare il fiato; Duo aveva finalmente ripreso conoscenza . Di colpo tutta l'angoscia, la paura e la stanchezza ebbero la meglio su di lui che, incapace di trattenersi, scoppiò in lacrime, affondando il volto contro la spalla dell'amico avvolgendogli un braccio intorno al petto per stringerlo a sé in un abbraccio tanto scomodo quanto disperato. 

Duo batté le palpebre sentendosi completamente tramortito, percepì il braccio di Heero sul suo petto e faticosamente raggiunse la mano del compagno con la sua stringendola tra le dita con tutta la forza che riuscì a racimolare in quel momento. Riconobbe Quatre e Trowa e Wufei chiudersi a cerchio su di lui coi volti sorridenti e ansiosi che gli ripetevano parole su parole che vagamente sentiva e che ancora meno capiva. Richiuse gli occhi e piegò il capo di lato in modo da poggiarsi a quello tremante di Heero. Tentò di dire qualcosa, mormorò parole del tutto incomprensibili e l'unico effetto che ebbe fu quello di sentire Heero sussultare e al suo pianto mischiarsi una risata. Anche gli altri quattro risero e ciò fece inconsciamente sorgere un sorriso sulle labbra anche a lui. Non sapeva cosa gli fosse accaduto né la sua mente era in grado di formulare alcun pensiero coerente, ma capiva di non essere solo e la presenza degli amici lo fece sentire amato e protetto. Con quella rassicurante sensazione la sua mente e il suo corpo esausti si lasciarono scivolare in un sonno necessario e questa volta naturale. Non poteva immaginare quanto il semplice gesto di aprire gli occhi avesse inciso sui suoi quattro amici; Heero, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, dopo un'infinita settimana d'angosce e preoccupazioni, videro finalmente la fine di un orribile incubo. 

Continua...

***

Non temete, è quasi finita!! ^_^

Un saluto a tutti e buon 2003!! Ciaoooo!


	4. Capitolo 4

L'ho già scritto nel primo capitolo però lo ripeto: GW non è mica mio! 

Non si sa mai, dovessero citarmi!! ^_^

ATTENZIONE: lemon... ma non troppo esplicito. Io vi ho avvisato ^_^;

**Preventer 5 – HEERO E DUO ARCH**

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 4**

Dopo aver ripreso conoscenza uscendo dal coma, Duo sonnecchiò di continuo svegliandosi quel poco che bastava per mangiare e bere. Evidentemente aveva bisogno di riposo e così passarono i primi due giorni del suo ritorno tra il mondo dei vivi. Heero continuò a restargli accanto nonostante le sue condizioni non fossero più critiche; la notte, però, prese la sana abitudine di tornare a casa a dormire.

In quei primi due giorni sia Relena che Hilde passarono a trovarlo. La prima lo ringraziò di cuore e gli raccontò quanto ciò che aveva fatto si fosse rivelato determinante. Duo riuscì ad ascoltarla per i primi dieci minuti, poi le sue palpebre si chiusero involontariamente, troppo pesanti per restare sollevate e lui cadde in pochi secondi in un sonno profondo e necessario. Relena non se ne accorse subito e fu Heero a farle notare che il giovane americano era ormai nel mondo dei sogni. La giovane principessa del Sanq Kingdom batté le palpebre stupita e poi sorrise dolcemente.

Hilde fu un po' più fortunata e quando entrò nella stanza d'ospedale del suo coinquilino e grande amico, trovò Duo un po' più sveglio e addirittura in grado di sostenere una breve conversazione.

"Ci hai fatto stare tutti in pensiero, lo sai?!" esclamò la ragazza sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto. Heero era uscito dalla stanza un istante dopo che la giovane era arrivata per lasciare loro un po' di privacy.

Duo sorrise ed annuì. "E tu sei arrivata qui sin da L2? Quando?" chiese con voce lenta e stanca.

"Cinque giorni fa."

"E hai lasciato casa e lavoro..."

"Il lavoro può aspettare. Ero preoccupata per te, Duo. Te la sei vista davvero brutta!"

"Oh, Hilde! Lo sai che ho la pelle dura!" La ragazza sbuffò un po' contrariata e Duo riprese immediatamente a parlare. "Grazie per essere venuta, mi fa davvero piacere."

"Non sei stanco di tutto questo, Duo?"

"C-Cosa?" balbettò il ragazzo corrugando la fronte, lei scosse il capo facendo cenno di no e di colpo si piegò in avanti poggiando i gomiti sul materasso e prendendo le mani dell'amico nelle sue.

"Lascia perdere, non farci caso! Non stai ancora bene ed io ti assillo con le mie paranoie. Sei dimagrito, dovrai mangiare parecchio per riprenderti."

"Hilde..."

"Domani mattina ripartirò per L2, ora che stai bene non c'è bisogno che io resti qui e hai già un sacco di persone che ti stanno intorno. Devo tornare al lavoro."

"Dove hai alloggiato in tutti questi giorni?" domandò Duo.

"Quatre è stato tanto gentile da ospitarmi, ho cercato di rifiutare (mi sentivo un po' in imbarazzo) ma non ha sentito ragioni. Ha un cuore d'oro."

"Puoi dirlo forte!" ribatté Duo con un sorriso. Poi lentamente il suo viso tornò serio ed un po' assonnato. "Hilde... a cosa ti riferivi poco fa? Di cosa dovrei essere stanco?"

La ragazza sospirò chinando il capo, fu tentata di tirarsi indietro ma non lo fece e strinse più forte le mani dell'amico tra le sue dita. "Di combattere. Perdonami Duo, non sono certo io che dovrei giudicare."

"N-Non... non è di combattere che sono stanco..." rispose il giovane americano in tutta sincerità dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. "E' del fatto che ce ne sia ancora bisogno... del fatto che ci sia ancora gente che non capisce che è sbagliato. Di questo sì, sono stanco."

"Però tornare in pista ti è piaciuto, vero?"

Duo batté le palpebre perplesso e per un po' non seppe cosa rispondere. A volte si stupiva di come Hilde riuscisse a leggergli dentro. Si chiese se la sua vita sarebbe stata più facile se invece che di Heero si fosse innamorato della ragazza che ora gli sedeva accanto. "E' stato emozionante e piuttosto doloroso!" ribatté sfiorandosi il capo con una mano.

"Ne sono sicura. Sai Duo..." disse la giovane chinando un poco il capo, "credo ti farà bene stare un po' con i tuoi amici, cerca di sfruttare il più possibile questo tempo, magari per capire cosa vuoi veramente. E non sentirti in obbligo a tornare su L2, ok?"

"Che vuoi dire?!" chiese l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe corrugando la fronte in un'espressione confusa.

"Lo so che non sei convinto di restare con me, altrimenti avresti accettato di diventare mio socio. Ma va bene così, lo capisco. Duo... non c'è niente che mi farebbe più piacere del sapere che stai bene e che sei felice di quello che fai. Dopo quello che hai passato te lo meriti, davvero."

"Hilde... io non..." balbettò il ragazzo stringendo le mani dell'amica nelle sue. "Io non voglio lasciarti sola."

"Ma io non sono sola su L2, ho la mia famiglia e i miei amici. Se potessi, amico mio, ti terrei legato a me per sempre..." arrossì abbassando lo sguardo ed anche Duo si irrigidì leggermente. "Ma non è quello che vuoi."

"Hilde..."

"Ovviamente potrai tornare quando vuoi!" si affrettò a precisare la ragazza. "Se tra una settimana senti di non poter fare a meno di me e dell'azienda di riciclaggio, prendi il primo shuttle e torna da noi! Nel frattempo però, promettimi che ti guarderai un po' intorno, ok?"

Duo non rispose, semplicemente annuì ringraziando silenziosamente l'amica che stava facendo di tutto per non fargli sentire il ritorno su L2 come un obbligo. Hilde Schbeiker batté lievemente una mano su quelle del ragazzo e subito dopo si tirò indietro. "Bene!" esclamò. "E' meglio che ti lasci riposare, ti si cominciano a chiudere gli occhi." Si alzò dalla sedia chinandosi in avanti e con un sorriso sornione sul volto sussurrò: "Lo sai? Heero è stato sempre qui con te."

Duo arrossì suo malgrado e l'amica rise abbassandosi di più; dolcemente gli premette le labbra contro la fronte e lo baciò prendendogli il viso tra le mani. "Abbi cura di te Duo, non ti voglio più vedere in un letto d'ospedale, non si addice al Signore della Morte!"

Il ragazzo sentì il cuore saltargli un battito e d'istinto avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle di Hilde tirandola a sé in un abbraccio che le tolse il respiro. "Ti voglio bene!" mormorò con la voce rotta dall'emozione. Nonostante il suo passato fosse stato difficile e a volte terribilmente doloroso, di una cosa Duo era grato: nella sua vita aveva incontrato persone che gli avevano voluto sinceramente bene e Hilde era una di quelle. Nonostante fosse stato un ragazzino di strada, Duo era stato amato davvero tanto e questa consapevolezza gli aveva impedito in tante occasioni di lasciarsi andare al dolore e alla disperazione.

Hilde ricambiò l'abbraccio e poi se ne andò con la promessa che si sarebbero rivisti presto in un modo o in un altro. 

***

Quattro giorni dopo essere uscito dal coma la voglia di tornare una persona normale cominciò a farsi sentire per Duo e lui impose che gli togliessero il catetere e che gli venisse permesso di rimettersi in piedi. Stare alzato da solo era ovviamente impensabile e Heero dovette combattere non poco contro la voglia di indipendenza del giovane amico. Alla fine anche Duo dovette arrendersi all'evidente problema che non era in grado di restare in piedi da solo e si fece aiutare dell'ex-commilitone che lo sostenne fino al bagno, prima grande passeggiata che al paziente venne concesso di fare. Quando finalmente Duo tornò nel suo letto, sospirò e un sorriso si disegnò sul bel volto pallido, si sentiva certamente più stanco ma anche meno malato e di conseguenza più felice. 

Heero lo osservò attentamente, il suo pallore lo inquietava, ancora non riusciva a togliersi del tutto di dosso l'angoscia che aveva provato nel vedere l'amico giacere immobile lottando tra la vita e la morte. Dentro di sé era ancora vivo il senso di colpa per come erano andate le cose, per come non era riuscito a fare niente per evitare che l'amico venisse colpito così duramente. "Perché ora non cerchi di dormire un poco?" gli chiese sistemando le lenzuola sul corpo sottile e debole del compagno.

Duo scosse il capo poggiandosi ai cuscini che aveva alle spalle. "Non ho sonno. Tu piuttosto... non sei stanco di stare appresso a me?"

Heero sviò lo sguardo altrove e si strinse nelle spalle. "Non ho niente di meglio da fare."

"Oh! Be'... sono contento di riempire le tue altrimenti vuote giornate!!" ribatté sbadigliando. Heero sorrise e gli tirò su le lenzuola in modo da coprirgli anche le spalle. "Sai amico... oramai sto bene... perché non mi fai dimettere? Voglio andarmene da questo ospedale." Sbadigliò di nuovo e Heero non si prese neppure la briga di rispondere perché il compagno cadde in un sonno profondo in un batter d'occhi.

"Riposa Duo... voglio che guarisci in fretta..." sfiorò il volto dell'amico e emise un profondo respiro. "Mi dispiace..." sussurrò e si chiese se sarebbe mai stato in grado di dirlo quando il ragazzo da L2 fosse stato sveglio. Nel profondo sentiva il bisogno di chiedergli scusa. 

***

Nessuno dei quattro ragazzi aveva immaginato che un Duo di nuovo sveglio e attivo sarebbe diventato un Duo insopportabile; dal momento in cui il loro ex-commilitone riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, cominciò a pretendere di essere dimesso dall'ospedale e sembrava non volesse capire il rischio che aveva corso e le cure di cui aveva bisogno. Per circa due giorni mise a dura prova i suoi compagni che pazienti gli rimasero accanto.

"Ma io voglio uscire da qui!" lagnò Duo incrociando le braccia al petto e mettendo il broncio. Si lasciò cadere contro la parte sollevata del materasso e voltò il viso di lato assolutamente intenzionato a non mangiare. Trowa e Wufei si scambiarono un'occhiata, a volte il giovane americano sapeva essere davvero insopportabile. Quatre sospirò e si sedette accanto all'amico, aveva visto Heero cominciare a cambiare colore in viso e temeva che potesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Rareba Winner decise di prendere in mano la situazione prima che degenerasse.

"Duo..." chiamò con tono calmo ma deciso, l'amico non si girò neppure e Quatre sentì la sua grande pazienza vacillare. "Duo, sto parlando con te, voltati."

"E' inutile Quat! Non mangio se non mi fate uscire da qui!!"

"Sei uscito dal coma solo sei giorni fa! Te la sei vista brutta e ora..."

"Non m'interessa!" esclamò l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe. "Voglio uscire da quest'ospedale!"

Heero si staccò di scatto dalla parete a cui stava appoggiato, aveva uno sguardo arrabbiato e severo sul volto, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e sembrava tremare leggermente. Il suo aspetto era così inquietante che Duo si azzittì di colpo e anche gli altri lo fissarono un po' perplessi non sapendo cosa aspettarsi dallo scatto del ragazzo giapponese. Heero afferrò il vassoio del pranzo e lo tolse da davanti all'amico.

"Evidentemente non hai bisogno di mangiare! E non hai neppure più bisogno di noi!" esclamò con voce fredda. Non riusciva a sopportare il compagno quando diventava capriccioso e lo rendeva furioso il fatto che non si rendesse conto di ciò che aveva rischiato e di quanto i suoi amici fossero stati in pena per lui. 

Pose il vassoio sul tavolino poggiato contro la parete opposta della stanza ed uscì aprendo di scatto la porta. Se non fosse stato dentro un ospedale certamente l'avrebbe richiusa sbattendola.

 Duo fece una smorfia stringendosi nelle spalle. "Oops... temo si sia arrabbiato..." sussurrò trattenendo una risata. Wufei tornò a guardare verso l'amico nel letto e fu tentato di dargli quel sonoro ceffone che da un paio di giorni a questa parte si meritava. Invece gli si avvicinò puntando le mani sui fianchi.

"Non so cosa ci trovi da ridere, Maxwell! Qui non c'è niente di divertente! C'è uno stupido ragazzino che ci ha tenuto col fiato sospeso per una settimana che fa i capricci per mangiare!"

"Wufei..." chiamò il giovane Winner.

"Lascia stare Quatre! Non ho alcuna intenzione di stare zitto!" esclamò e subito dopo tornò a guardare verso Duo. "Credi che a noi piaccia venire tutti i giorni qua dentro? Abbiamo passato una settimana a darci il cambio per starti vicino! Chi credi che ti cambiasse o lavasse? Chi credi ti muovesse gambe e braccia perché non ti si atrofizzassero? Chi pensi che ti abbia legato i capelli in quella stupida treccia che hai? Abbiamo passato una settimana qua dentro a pregare che tu ti risvegliassi!" raccontò Wufei rosso in viso per la rabbia, non riusciva più a sopportare il comportamento infantile dell'amico e non sopportava che si prendesse gioco di loro dopo quel che avevano passato nelle ultime due settimane. Vide Duo impallidire lievemente e capì di star ottenendo un effetto notevole su di lui, il ragazzo non sorrideva più e sembrava sinceramente scosso. Il giovane cinese, comunque, non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare zitto sin quando non gli avesse spiattellato tutto ciò che pensava. Non aveva peli sulla lingua, lui. "Heero ha trascorso tutte le notti, dalla prima all'ultima, qui con te e tu ti permetti di ridere se lui si arrabbia?! Sei un idiota Maxwell! Impara un po' di rispetto ed un minimo di riconoscenza!"

Duo batté le palpebre abbassando lo sguardo, non aveva pensato a cosa gli amici avessero passato mentre lui era privo di sensi. Gli faceva piacere sapere che si erano preoccupati per lui e che non lo avevano mai lasciato solo e si sentiva profondamente in colpa per come si era comportato. Rialzò il capo e vide l'ex-commilitone andarsene impettito verso la porta. "Wufei!" lo richiamò. "M-Mi dispiace...davvero..."

"Lo spero bene che ti dispiaccia!" ribatté l'altro, aprì la porta della stanza ed uscì senza voltarsi indietro.

"Credo di aver fatto un casino, vero?" sussurrò Duo a capo chino, accennò un timido sguardo a Quatre e a Trowa e sospirò notando le loro facce scure. L'ex-pilota di Heavyarms si accostò al letto, allungò un braccio che aveva incrociato al petto e prese il polso dell'amico tra le dita. Duo sollevò il volto incerto.

"Lo vedi?" gli chiese Trowa e l'altro corrugò la fronte ancora più confuso. Il giovane da L3 gli scosse il braccio affinché l'amico lo guardasse; Duo chinò di nuovo il capo e capì. Il suo braccio era più sottile e magro di prima, il polso sembrava rimpicciolito e dal gomito le ossa sporgevano un poco di più. "Per una settimana sei andato avanti a flebo. Hai perso quasi tre chili. I medici dicono che sei ancora debilitato e a malapena riesci a metterti in piedi. Non credere Duo... se potessimo portati via da qui lo faremmo subito."

"E' che..." balbettò il ragazzo americano ritirando il braccio. "E' così frustrante! Mi sento un invalido! Odio gli ospedali, odio le medicine e quest'odore di disinfettante! Non faccio niente qui, dormo e basta! Perché non posso dormire altrove?"

"Questo non è un buon motivo per trattarci male!" ribatté Quatre. "Siamo preoccupati per te e quando t'impunti che non vuoi mangiare ci fai solo preoccupare di più! Anche Heero vorrebbe vederti fuori da qui ma, come noi, vorrebbe prima rivederti in forze. Hai messo a dura prova la sua pazienza, lo sai?" Duo rimase in silenzio ed accennò solo un leggero sì solo con il capo. Dopo qualche secondo Quatre gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e riprese a parlare. "Ora stammi a sentire. Facciamo un patto io e te. Tu smetti di comportarti come un bambino viziato ed io andrò a parlare con il dottore per vedere cosa si può fare, ok?"

Duo sembrò illuminarsi in viso e Trowa riprese il vassoio con il cibo dal tavolino, lo poggiò davanti all'amico ed insieme al suo compagno biondo gli ordinò di mangiare. Questa volta Duo non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

***

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe sospirò profondamente affondando di più tra le lenzuola che gli avvolgevano il corpo facendolo sentire caldo e protetto. Da quando Quatre e Trowa se ne erano andati, lui aveva sonnecchiato nel tentativo di far placare quel terribile mal di testa che aveva preso a tormentarlo con un dolore pulsante e continuo; ad un certo punto del pomeriggio, poi, doveva essersi proprio addormentato. Si tirò le coperte sin sotto il naso ed aprì leggermente gli occhi ancora appesantiti dal sonno. Affianco alla finestra scorse una figura e confuso batté più volte le palpebre nel tentativo di schiarire la sua vista assonnata. Lentamente l'immagine si mise a fuoco e lui riconobbe la sagoma snella di Heero, la sua postura rigida e i suoi capelli folti e spettinati. L'amico stava immobile con le braccia piegate al petto fissando lo sguardo al di là del vetro trasparente.

"Heero..." sussurrò, la voce bassa e ruvida. L'ex-commilitone si volse lentamente e posò lo sguardo sull'amico raggomitolato sotto le coperte; sul volto aveva ancora un'espressione severa ed alterata. Nonostante la situazione un po' tesa, Duo non poté fare a meno di perdersi per un istante nella bellezza di quel viso dai tratti leggermente orientali; Heero era di sicuro il più bel ragazzo che avesse mai visto. Inconsciamente sorrise e da sotto le coperte allungò una mano verso il compagno.

Il giovane da L1 si avvicinò spostando lo sguardo dagli occhi di Duo alla sua mano tesa e viceversa.

"Mi dispiace..." mormorò Duo pochi secondi dopo notando l'indecisione e l'irritazione dell'amico. "Davvero, Heero... mi dispiace per quello che ho detto."

"Quatre ha convinto il medico a farti uscire domani mattina; ma devi passare almeno un'altra settimana sotto controllo e tornare qui per accertamenti. Ti fermerai a casa sua in questo periodo."

"E' una notizia fantastica!" esclamò Duo che ancora teneva il braccio in fuori.

Heero evitò di tornare con lo sguardo verso la mano tesa del compagno e, tenendo ancora le braccia strette al petto, s'incamminò verso la porta. "Alla fine ottieni sempre quello che vuoi, eh Duo?" chiese con un pizzico di rabbia. Sentì un rapido fruscio di lenzuola e due piedi veloci battere sul pavimento; in un istante le braccia di Duo gli avvolsero le spalle poggiandogli il capo contro il suo e tutto il corpo del giovane americano premette contro quello di Heero.

"Ti prego..." balbettò Duo. "Non andartene. Mi dispiace, so di averti ferito... non volevo! Sono così stanco di stare qui, mi sento un invalido!"

"Hai bisogno di cure!"

"Ho bisogno di te!"

Heero si volse di scatto perplesso e Duo crollò letteralmente tra le sue braccia. "Scusa..." gli sussurrò ridacchiando. "Mi sono alzato troppo in fretta e ora a malapena mi reggo in piedi..."

"Tu **non **ti reggi in piedi!" ribatté Heero stringendo le braccia intorno alla vita del compagno per sostenerlo. 

Duo si accasciò contro il corpo dell'amico e sospirò profondamente poggiando il capo sulla spalla di Heero. "Wufei mi ha detto che hai passato qui tutte le notti e i pomeriggi... Non voglio crederci che ora te ne vuoi andare!"

"Te lo meriteresti."

"Mi muovevi braccia e gambe?" sussurrò e il suo respiro caldo contro la guancia mandò un brivido su per la schiena a Heero che inconsciamente annuì mentre nella testa riviveva quei giorni di disperazione. "E mi lavavi e mi intrecciavi i capelli?" Di nuovo l'ex-pilota di Wing fece cenno di sì col capo. "Grazie... grazie per essermi rimasto accanto, grazie per essermi amico." Le parole di Duo furono un lieve sussurro colmo di emozioni che ebbero il potere di scuotere l'amico nell'animo.

Heero tremò sentendosi il cuore palpitare più forte nel petto; lasciò una mano scivolare lungo la schiena del compagno per avvolgerlo completamente e lo strinse più forte a sé. "Perdonami, Duo..."

"C-Cosa?" balbettò l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe, spalancò gli occhi confuso e cercò di tirarsi un po' indietro per vedere l'amico in viso, ma Heero non allentò la presa impedendogli di allontanarsi. "Perdonarti per cosa?!"

"Non sono riuscito a fermare quell'uomo... non sono riuscito ad impedirgli di farti del male!" Dopo giorni di angoscia Heero era improvvisamente scoppiato. Le parole dell'amico erano state l'ultima goccia; lo ringraziava per essergli stato accanto quando lui non poteva togliersi dalla testa il fatto che non fosse riuscito a salvarlo, che quel terrorista esaltato gli avesse quasi spaccato la testa senza che lui lo avesse fermato in tempo. Ed ora che Duo era di nuovo in piedi e si stringeva a lui per affetto e conforto, tutto il suo senso di colpa era saltato fuori facendolo scoppiare. Affondò il capo contro il collo del compagno e Duo lo strinse più forte che poté sentendosi il cuore invadere prepotentemente dal forte sentimento di amore profondo che provava per Heero.

"N-Non essere sciocco, Heero... non devi chiedermi scusa... non avresti potuto fare altro! Quell'uomo mi puntava un fucile alla testa!"

"Perché hai cominciato a prenderti gioco di lui? Lo sapevi a cosa andavi incontro! Perché hai fatto una cosa simile?!" la voce di Heero, soffocata dal pigiama dell'amico, aveva una forte nota di frustrazione e confusione.

Duo sorrise leggermente e prese ad accarezzare l'ex-commilitone sul capo. "Se vi foste avvicinati sareste stati in pericolo, volevo farlo cedere prima che avesse anche voi quattro sotto il tiro del suo fucile."

"Avrebbe potuto spararti!"

Duo scosse il capo e riuscì a tirarsi leggermente indietro, Heero aveva un'espressione di profondo disagio e dolore sul volto. Da quanto si teneva tutto dentro? "Non voleva uccidermi, solo azzittirmi. Avrebbe perso il suo ostaggio altrimenti e tutto ciò che voleva era scappare da lì."

"Le tue erano solo supposizioni, Duo! Quell'uomo poteva perdere definitivamente la testa!"

"Era un rischio che dovevo correre... è andata bene!"

"Bene?! Sei stato una settimana in coma!!"

"Già, ma sono vivo! E tra un poco finirò anche a terra se non mi darai una mano a tornare a letto!"

Heero strinse più forte il compagno tra le braccia sentendoselo scivolare addosso. "Sei ancora convinto di poter lasciare l'ospedale?" gli chiese sorreggendolo e incamminandosi di nuovo verso il suo letto.

"Sì, ma solo se continuerai a restarmi accanto, almeno per un altro po'!"

"Stupido ragazzino!" ribatté Heero tirando su le coperte sul corpo dimagrito del compagno, sentì Duo prendere fiato pronto a ribattere e subito lo azzittì premendogli una mano sulle labbra. Si chinò in avanti e fissò il suo sguardo sugli occhi viola del giovane americano. "Vuoi uscire da qui?... Ok, ma farai tutto ciò che ti diremo di fare!" Duo tentò di protestare ma Heero non mollò la presa sulle sue labbra e mise sul volto il suo sguardo più severo. "Non un lamento Duo!" gli ordinò e qualche secondo dopo l'amico sospirò annuendo.

L'ex-pilota di Wing Zero sorrise e la sua mano scivolò via dal viso del compagno. Duo assaporò ogni istante di quella carezza e subito gli prese la mano nelle sue per impedire ad Heero di allontanarsi. "Resterai anche tu a casa di Quatre?"

"Certo, resterò a controllarti!"

"Bene..." sussurrò Duo ricambiando il sorriso; l'idea che Heero gli sarebbe rimasto ancora accanto gli riempì il cuore di una gioia sincera e gli diede la sensazione di sentirsi già meglio. 

***

La stanza che Quatre aveva fatto preparare per Duo era al primo piano e per arrivarci il ragazzo dovette essere aiutato. Mentre faceva le scale con un braccio intorno al collo di Wufei che non faceva altro che brontolare in mezzo ai denti, gli altri tre si scambiarono un'occhiata chiedendosi silenziosamente come avessero fatto a farsi convincere così facilmente da Duo. Impossibile negare che il loro compagno avesse una capacità eccezionale nel far fare agli altri ciò che voleva. Quando però il ragazzo da L2 giunse nella sua stanza e con un sospirò si lasciò affondare tra i cuscini poggiati contro la testata del letto, nessuno poté trattenere un sorriso e sentirsi segretamente felice di vedere l'amico fuori dall'ospedale e finalmente di nuovo con loro. Inconsciamente sapevano che nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in grado di negargli qualcosa.

In meno di una settimana il giovane americano riprese quasi interamente le forze e tornò ad essere il vecchio Duo di sempre, solo un po' più magro e se possibile ancora più affamato di prima. Tutta scena la sua, i suoi occhi erano sempre più grandi del suo stomaco e ogni volta finiva col mangiare la metà della roba che aveva richiesto. Il cuoco che lavorava per il giovane Winner si abituò in fretta alle mille richieste di Duo e dopo qualche giorno imparò a preparare sempre un po' di meno di quel che gli veniva chiesto.

L'unica cosa che destava ancora preoccupazione per la salute del loro compagno erano i forti mal di testa di cui di tanto in tanto soffriva; talmente forti da non consentirgli di sostenere neppure una semplice chiacchierata con gli amici e che lo costringevano a letto al buio e nel silenzio più totale, cosa che il ragazzo da L2 sopportava poco.

La sera di sei giorni dopo che Duo era stato dimesso, uno di quei mal di testa tornò a tormentarlo e lui fu costretto ad abbandonare la cena a metà per ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Poco più di un'ora e mezza dopo, Heero si ritrovò a salire le scale per raggiungere la stanza dell'amico e per vedere come si sentisse, inutile negare che in un angolino della sua mente fosse sinceramente preoccupato nonostante i medici avessero assicurato che non c'era più nulla da temere. Fino a poco prima aveva portato avanti un'interessante discussione con Quatre e Trowa ma poi aveva cominciato a sentirsi in ansia per l'amico e si era congedato dagli altri due ragazzi sparendo in breve al piano di sopra.

Incerto si arrestò davanti alla porta della camera di Duo e bussò lievemente. Erano quasi le dieci di sera e, da quando l'amico se ne era andato nella sua stanza, non lo aveva più visto. Sentì la voce dell'ex-commilitone che gli diceva di venire avanti e lentamente aprì la porta sbirciando dentro.

Duo, seduto sul suo letto con le gambe incrociate, gli sorrise e gli fece cenno di avanzare. La lampada sul comodino era l'unica luce accesa e dalla finestra aperta entrava una lieve brezza che faceva ondeggiare dolcemente le tende color ecru. Heero si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si avvicinò all'amico che aveva poggiato sulle gambe il libro che stava leggendo.

"Come ti senti?" gli chiese.

"Bene... era solo un po' di mal di testa ma sto bene."

Heero annuì ma istintivamente allungò una mano e sfiorò la fronte del ragazzo spostandogli la lunga frangia castana. La ferita era quasi completamente guarita e anche il livido era meno intenso. Duo chiuse gli occhi ed inconsciamente seguì col capo il movimento della mano di Heero per andargli incontro, crogiolandosi per un istante nel lieve contatto. Quando le dita del compagno si allontanarono e lui riaprì gli occhi, si trovò di fronte lo sguardo intenso di Heero che lo scrutava attentamente.

"Dici che stai bene, ma non sei più sceso per finire di cenare."

"Non preoccuparti, Heero... non ho più fame, davvero. Avevo solo bisogno di starmene un po' tranquillo; quel mal di testa mi stava facendo impazzire e non sopportavo molto i rumori. Non sarei stato una buona compagnia."

"Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa da mangiare?"

Duo sorrise e dentro di sé il suo cuore si ridusse ad una gelatina palpitante. "No, ma grazie... Quatre e Trowa?"

"Giù in salotto... stavamo avendo un'interessante discussione... quando starai meglio ne vorrei parlare anche con te."

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe corrugò la fronte confuso e gli fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui sul letto. "Ora sto meglio, Heero, possiamo parlare se vuoi."

"Sicuro?"

"Certamente!" confermò Duo posando il libro sul comodino mentre l'ex-commilitone si accomodava. "Allora, dimmi... di che si tratta?"

"Quatre ha intenzione di unirsi ai Preventers."

La notizia giunse del tutto inaspettata. "C-Che?! Per quale motivo? E le immense attività della sua famiglia?"

"Quello che è successo al palazzo dei Peacecraft ha messo in luce quanto la pace sia ancora instabile e si sente come se... come se dovesse fare qualcosa... si sente responsabile di questo nuovo mondo che abbiamo aiutato a creare..."

"Già, ma..."

Heero alzò una mano e gli fece cenno di stare zitto perché lui ancora non aveva finito di parlare. "Non abbandonerà la sua famiglia, ovviamente. Ha altre 29 sorelle più grandi di lui che si occuperanno degli affari. Per qualche anno se ne potrà interessare in via minore, anche stando qui sulla Terra."

"Vuole essere certo che tutti gli sforzi che abbiamo fatto non siano stati vani," commentò Duo con un leggero sorriso sul volto.

"Esattamente. Ha un forte senso di responsabilità il giovane Winner."

"E' sempre stato quello con le idee più chiare."

Heero annuì per dargli ragione. "Anche Trowa la pensa come lui ed anche lui entrerà a far parte dei Preventers."

"Oh Heero... non ti rendi conto?" L'ex-pilota di Wing Zero corrugò la fronte in un espressione di sincera confusione, non sapeva di cosa l'amico stesse parlando. Duo sorrise e riprese a parlare. "Pensavamo che avessero tutti trovato la loro strada ed invece è bastato un piccolo incidente per mettere in luce quanto la guerra ci gravi ancora addosso... a tutti quanti."

Heero deglutì chinando il capo, Duo aveva ragione e quelle conclusioni lo avevano fatto sentire improvvisamente più leggero, come se il peso del dopo guerra non ricadesse solo su di sé e su Duo, ma anche sugli altri ragazzi. Non erano così diversi in fin dei conti e questo lo fece sentire un po' più normale. Rialzò lo sguardo verso l'amico di fronte a sé e sentì che era irrimediabilmente attratto da lui; quel sentimento nei suoi confronti non cambiava mai, indipendentemente dal tempo e dallo spazio che li dividevano. "Ho deciso di lavorare anche io per i Preventers..." disse mettendo da parte ciò che la sua mente aveva appena preso ad elaborare. Duo sollevò di scatto il viso. "Voglio credere nel mondo che abbiamo creato e aiutare a mantenerlo."

"Nei sei sicuro?"

"Sì."

"Anche se questo significherà tornare a lottare?"

Heero annuì. "Lottare contro quei terroristi mi dava la sensazione di essere nel posto giusto e di star facendo la cosa giusta, come non mi succedeva da un po'... Forse è questo il modo per entrare nel nuovo mondo... un po' alla volta, continuando a fare quello che ho sempre fatto: combattere per la pace. N-Non sei d'accordo con me, Duo?" L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe sospirò chinando il capo. "Non dirmi che non provi lo stesso. Hilde mi ha detto che appena Sally è venuta a cercarti tu sei scattato come una molla. Non dirmi che non ti sei sentito come nel posto giusto mentre eravamo in azione."

Duo si prese la treccia tra le mani spostandola su una spalla e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del letto affondando nei cuscini. Il suo sguardo era basso e le sue dita scivolavano leggere sulla morbida corda castana sino a soffermarsi sulla punta con la quale prese a giocherellare. Heero lo osservò attentamente, era evidente che l'amico fosse inquieto.

"Lo so cosa ho provato..." sussurrò infine Duo, ricordando come il fatto di essere di nuovo in azione gli avesse fatto scorrere l'adrenalina nelle vene. "Ma non so se sia giusto così."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Voglio dire che ho sempre voluto vivere in pace ma alla fine quel che ho fatto è stato combattere, ogni giorno, da quando ero un bambino. Ora finalmente vivo in pace, eppure..." tentennò e si strinse forte la treccia tra le dita. "Non mi sento tranquillo, ho la sensazione di essere in... in attesa, sì, è l'espressione adatta, in attesa."

"Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, eh?"

"E' questo il problema, moriranno mai? Mi sentirò mai in pace? O ogni volta che Sally o Wufei o qualcun'altro mi verrà a cercare io, come hai detto tu, _scatterò come una molla_? Ho la sensazione di non essere in grado di vivere in pace. Ho sempre combattuto, per una cosa o per l'altra, per sopravvivere, per tentate di salvare gli altri, per far cessare le guerre... e questo mi spaventa. Vorrei davvero essere una persona normale."

"E credi di poterlo essere così, dall'oggi al domani?" chiese Heero, dal tono della sua voce era evidente che quella domanda toccasse da vicino anche lui. 

Duo alzò gli occhi per un solo istante e poi tornò a guardarsi i capelli: in quegli intrecci erano conservati tutti i ricordi del suo passato, tutto ciò che l'aveva fatto diventare quello che era, un essere profondamente inquieto. "N-No," sussurrò infine.

L'ex-pilota di Wing annuì, era la risposta che si aspettava. "E' lo stesso per me... per questo ho deciso di smettere di cercare di adattarmi per forza al nuovo mondo, c'è ancora posto per il soldato che è in me. Mantenere la pace, del resto, è importante quanto raggiungerla."

"So che credi nella tua scelta, Heero, ma... avevi detto di non voler uccidere più nessuno..."

"Essere un Preventer non è come essere in guerra... uccidere è l'ultima soluzione... sarà per sempre la mia ultima soluzione."

"Ma potrà capitare, guarda cos'è successo l'ultima volta!"

Heero sospirò e chinò il capo; un istante dopo si avvicinò di più a Duo e gli tolse la treccia dalle mani accarezzandola dolcemente a sua volta, la rigirò più volte tra le dita e poi la strinse nel pugno chiuso tornando a guardare il compagno negli occhi. "Quando ho visto che quell'uomo stava per colpirti, qualcosa è scattato dentro di me... non provo rimorso per quel che ho fatto. So di essere in grado di uccidere se qualcuno minacciasse la tua vita o quella degli altri ragazzi, ma questo non significa che la cosa mi piaccia o che non cercherò sempre altre soluzioni prima."

"Sei cambiato dai tempi della guerra, Heero..."

"Sono molto cambiato e spero in meglio!" 

Duo rise ed annuì. "Di sicuro parli molto di più e non porti più quegl'orribile pantaloncini neri attillati!"

"Non li porto più da quando ho cominciato a frequentarti un po' più a fondo."

"Un po' più a fondo?!" chiese Duo elargendo il suo sorriso più malizioso. "Io direi parecchio a fondo!"

Heero rise arrossendo suo malgrado e si accorse che anche il volto dell'amico aveva assunto una colorazione piuttosto accesa; da quando Duo era uscito dall'ospedale, tra di loro non vi era stato alcun contatto intimo e questo non aveva fatto altro che aumentare l'attrazione che avevano l'uno nei confronti dell'altro e l'inconscio timore di essere rifiutati poiché tra di loro non si era mai instaurata una relazione reale.

Il ragazzo da L1 sentì la gamba di Duo premergli contro la schiena; per un istante i loro occhi s'incontrarono ma subito Heero ruppe quel contatto chinando il capo. Il giovane americano ritirò d'istinto la gamba temendo di aver commesso un errore e nel petto il cuore gli palpitò più forte per l'imbarazzo e la delusione. Heero si voltò subito per stare proprio di fronte a lui e sollevò un po' di più la gamba sul materasso; tenendo sempre il capo abbassato, poggiò una mano sul ginocchio di Duo e lo tirò a sé affinché lo appoggiasse sul suo. "E tu, cosa farai?" chiese poi e l'amico capì di non essere stato rifiutato, ma solo che Heero non aveva ancora terminato il loro discorso. Quella domanda, comunque, ebbe il potere di distogliere completamente Duo dai pensieri che da un paio di minuti avevano cominciato a frullargli in testa.

"Io?" balbettò indeciso. "Vuoi sapere se mi unirò ai Preventers?"

"Voglio sapere se hai intenzione di cercare una strada per te o se continuerai ad aspettare che ti piova dal cielo."

Duo sollevò di scatto il viso. "E' questo quello che pensi di me?! Che stia aspettando?!"

"L'hai detto tu di sentirti in attesa..." rispose Heero incontrando il suo sguardo, "Io mi sentivo come te. Lasciavo che le cose mi capitassero intorno senza prendere decisioni. Forse perché durante la guerra ho dovuto prenderne tante ed ero stanco. Neppure restare al palazzo da Relena è stata una vera e propria scelta perché sapevo di non esserne convinto, ho lasciato che le cose andassero avanti da sole. E la tua condizione non mi sembra tanto diversa, Duo. Lasci che sia Hilde a gestire un po' la tua vita; se così non fosse non avresti dubbi, non ti sentiresti trascinato dagli eventi."

"Sbaglio o mi stai criticando?!"

"Sbagli. Ti ho solo detto le mie impressioni, ma tu devi fare quello che ti senti di fare, tutto qui. Credo, però, che se ti sei sentito di nuovo al posto giusto quando siamo intervenuti contro quel gruppo di terroristi, allora dovresti dare a questa strada una chance. Potrebbe aiutarti a placare quella rabbia dentro di te che ancora non riesci a mettere a tacere." Duo sembrò impallidire, Heero era sempre tremendamente diretto.

"S-Sei sicuro di saper di cosa stai parlando?" sussurrò Duo evidentemente irritato; l'amico annuì chinando il capo e prese ad accarezzarlo distrattamente sul ginocchio.

"Non posso capire tutto ciò che hai passato, non a pieno almeno... ma sento la tua inquietudine. Lo sai che riesco ad accorgermene quando sei sereno o quando indossi quella tua maschera da giullare, è colpa tua, sei tu che mi hai insegnato come capirti..."

"Io non ti ho insegnato proprio niente," brontolò Duo, ma nella sua voce c'era una scarsa convinzione e un'ancora più scarsa irritazione. Certo, Heero era in grado di superare le sue barriere ed era una cosa che non gli dispiaceva più di tanto, anzi, gli dava la certezza di non essere solo e di avere qualcuno che lo capisse fino in fondo.

"Allora diciamo che sono un ottimo osservatore se questo ti fa sentire più a tuo agio," disse Heero, vide Duo sorridere e si accorse anche che si stava rilassando sotto le sue carezze. Avere il compagno davanti a sé, così, mezzo disteso e con le gambe aperte, gli fece inaridire la bocca e le labbra che lui, inconsciamente, si inumidì con la lingua; il suo sguardo non poté fare a meno di correre su per il suo corpo sottile e, quando di nuovo incontrò quegl'occhi viola, lo scintillio che intravide gli fece correre un brivido su per la schiena. "N-Non parliamone più se non vuoi," balbettò. "Però promettimi che ci penserai."

Duo annuì e la mano di Heero scivolò più su arrivando sino all'addome del compagno, lì sfiorò appena la maglia viola di cotone e subito rialzò il capo. "Come vanno le costole che..."

"Guarite," si affrettò a rispondere Duo.

"Non hai più i lividi?"

"Controlla tu stesso."

Heero si fece più vicino ed infilò entrambe le mani sotto la maglia di Duo, le poggiò intorno alla sua vita sottile e lentamente le fece scivolare verso l'alto per scoprirne prima il ventre piatto e poi il petto. Il giovane da L2 inspirò più forte e per un istante tremò sotto le mani calde del compagno; ogni volta che Heero lo toccava aveva la sensazione che il suo corpo fosse attraversato da una scossa elettrica, tanto erano forti le emozioni che gli dava. Il suo cuore prese a battere più forte e piegando all'indietro il ginocchio che stava poggiato a quello di Heero, gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita tirandolo leggermente a sé.

L'ex-pilota di Wing passò dolcemente le mani sull'addome del compagno guardandolo attentamente, quasi lo stesse esaminando; i lividi non c'erano più, ma le botte ricevute non erano certo da sottovalutare. "Sei sicuro che non ti faccia più male?"

Duo strinse più forte la presa intono alla vita del giovane giapponese, gli prese le mani nelle sue e le premette con più forza contro il suo addome. "La prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore ero ridotto in condizione assai peggiori..."

Heero sorrise divertito ma subito il suo sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno beffardo. "Chi ti ha mai detto che io voglio fare l'amore con te?"

"Forse il fatto che mi hai messo le mani addosso?"

"Ti stavo solo controllando..."

Le labbra di Duo si curvarono verso l'alto e i suoi occhi scintillarono di malizia. "Allora, amico, è bene che trovi, comunque, un modo per risolvere il problemino che hai in mezzo alle gambe."

Heero chinò istintivamente il capo e notò che i jeans che aveva indosso, oltre ad essere diventati improvvisamente stretti, non nascondevano affatto la sua eccitazione. "Oh... un bel problema davvero..." concordò, sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo e sorrise. "Vuoi risolvermelo tu?"

"Mmh... hai cambiato idea molto in fretta! E dimmi... cosa riceverei in cambio?"

"Che io risolverei il tuo." Heero fece scivolare una mano verso il basso e chiuse le dita intorno all'erezione del compagno nascosta dai pantaloni di felpa. Duo trasalì emettendo una sorta di singhiozzo soffocato; piegò la testa all'indietro nei morbidi cuscini del suo letto e quasi istantaneamente si rilassò allargando di più le gambe. L'ex-pilota di Wing sogghignò compiaciuto, si piegò in avanti e dolcemente baciò una volta sola le mani di Duo che ancora stavano sul suo ventre; subito dopo sollevò lo sguardo verso il compagno quasi a chiedergli il permesso e sorrise quando incontrò quegli occhi viola socchiusi e colmi di un desiderio che non erano in grado di celare. Le mani del giovane americano scivolarono via e Heero premette le labbra contro la pelle calda e morbida del suo addome mentre continuava a massaggiarlo tra le gambe. "Allora?" sussurrò poi. "Accetti lo scambio?"

Duo mosse per un po'  le labbra a vuoto e poi sospirò sentendo di non essere più in grado di pensare lucidamente. "C-Come fai ad avere tutto questo potere su di me?" riuscì a balbettare qualche istante dopo; gli bastava una carezza o uno sguardo da parte di quel ragazzo e lui si scioglieva come neve al sole. Avere le sue mani addosso lo faceva diventare stupido in un tempo irragionevolmente breve e tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che lo voleva; sopra di lui o sotto di lui non aveva importanza.

"Prenderò la tua risposta come un sì," sussurrò Heero, il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere insopportabilmente forte nel petto e l'ultimo commento di Duo gli aveva fatto girare la testa eccitandolo ancora di più. Salì in ginocchio sul letto stando tra le gambe del compagno e allontanò la mano dal suo inguine causandogli un lamento di delusione. Rapidamente si sfilò la maglietta e si stese su Duo andando subito in cerca delle sue labbra che trovò già aperte e in attesa. Immediatamente le braccia e le gambe di Duo si strinsero intorno al suo corpo e Heero provò la sconcertante sensazione che per la prima volta la sua vita fosse assolutamente serena. Interruppe il bacio che stava lasciando senza fiato entrambi, e sollevò il capo per incontrare gli occhi del ragazzo tra le sue braccia. Hilde aveva ragione, tutte le emozioni che Duo provava passavano attraverso quelle gemme viola rendendole incredibilmente splendide. In quel momento brillavano di desiderio, passione, ansia e di mille altre cose che non era in grado d'interpretare. Heero quasi si sentì disperso ma, un istante prima di lasciarsi andare definitivamente, uno sprazzo di ragione tornò a farsi largo nella sua mente. "Duo..." sussurrò affondando il capo contro il collo dell'amico. "Quatre e Trowa non sono ancora andati a dormire... forse dovremmo aspettare." Per tutta risposta il compagno gli affondò i denti nel collo succhiandogli la pelle mentre il suo corpo aveva preso a muoversi sotto di lui. Heero emise un gemito soffocato e premette di più il bacino contro quello dell'altro.

"Sei sicuro di riuscire ad aspettare?" mormorò Duo divertito; non gliene importava niente di Quatre e Trowa, tutto ciò che voleva in quel momento era Heero.

"Non se ti muovi così."

"Io non ho intenzione di fermarmi... non credo di riuscire ad aspettare e la colpa è tua che hai iniziato."

Heero gemette di nuovo mentre Duo gli chiudeva le labbra intorno al lobo dell'orecchio. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che la colpa, invece, era sua che se ne stava a gambe aperte davanti a lui, con quel corpo sottile e perfetto, con quel viso d'angelo, con quegli occhi ammalianti e quei capelli di seta castana. "Avevano appena cominciato a vedere un film... probabilmente non saliranno per la prossima ora," balbettò, invece, riferendosi ai loro due amici.

Le labbra di Duo si curvarono verso l'alto in un ghigno compiaciuto, strinse più forte le braccia intorno al corpo del compagno e di colpo rotolò verso sinistra facendo finire Heero sulla schiena e quasi contro il muro a cui il letto, da una piazza e mezzo, stava poggiato. Per un istante si perse nei suoi splendidi occhi blu e il cuore gli saltò un battito. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di aspettare, lui... Era più di un mese che aspettava, da quando Heero se ne era andato da L2 e non c'era stata notte in cui si non si fosse addormentato pensando a lui e non c'era stato giorno in cui non avesse desiderato di riaverlo accanto. E adesso che finalmente lo aveva di nuovo tra le braccia non lo avrebbe lasciato andare via, almeno non per l'ora successiva. Si sporse in avanti e chiuse rapidamente la distanza che separava le loro labbra; il bacio che si scambiarono ebbe il sapore di un contatto ansioso e quasi disperato, di un bisogno sincero che entrambi nutrivano consciamente o inconsciamente.

Senza esitare Duo allargò le gambe permettendo al compagno di starci in mezzo, voleva che questa volta fosse Heero a condurre il gioco, così era iniziato quell'incontro e così voleva che finisse. Strinse forte le spalle dell'amico nelle mani e dentro di sé si accese più intenso quel sentimento che da quasi due anni non lo abbandonava mai. _Ti amo!_ pensò e nella sua mente fu come un grido disperato.

Heero se lo sentì incollato addosso e l'intensa emozione che quel contatto gli diede strappò anche l'ultimo barlume di ragione dalla sua mente. Quatre e Trowa persero totalmente importanza e lui mandò al diavolo il resto dell'universo. Tra le sua braccia aveva la persona che desiderava di più al mondo e che, oltretutto, apriva le gambe per accoglierlo dentro di lui baciandolo come se non ci fosse stato domani. Sentiva di non poter chiedere di più.

***

Duo si mosse leggermente tra le braccia di Heero; si era quasi completamente addormentato quando un rumore lo fece ridestare anche se non del tutto. "Che...?" balbettò ma il compagno gli premette le dita sulle labbra affinché tacesse. Sollevò lo sguardo assonnato e vide che Heero era intento ad ascoltare qualcosa. Gli ci vollero pochi secondi a Duo per capire che i rumori che aveva sentito erano i passi di Quatre e Trowa; i due ragazzi parlavano sommessamente camminando lungo il corridoio. Passarono di fronte alla camera del giovane americano e Heero s'irrigidì istintivamente, per un momento sembrò addirittura trattenere il respiro; i passi, comunque, non si arrestarono ma proseguirono fino alla loro stanza in fondo al corridoio. 

Heero aspettò di sentire la porta chiudersi e solo dopo si rilassò chinando il capo, Duo lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi e lucidi per il sonno e con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra; istintivamente il giovane giapponese lo baciò stringendogli più forte le braccia intorno al corpo sottile.

"Paura che entrassero?" chiese Duo sentendosi stanco morto, non si era ancora ripreso del tutto dall'incidente che lo aveva mandato in ospedale e quell'incontro con Heero lo aveva lasciato davvero senza forze; il sesso tra loro era sempre stato qualcosa di veramente impegnativo.

Heero lo baciò sulla fronte ed annuì con un cenno del capo.

"Non che si scandalizzerebbero! La loro relazione ormai è ufficiale e credo si sia parecchio evoluta dai tempi della guerra."

"Sì, credo anch'io, ma non è perché temo che si scandalizzino; semplicemente non voglio che sappiano di noi."

Duo corrugò la fronte per un istante chiedendosi internamente il motivo, ma subito liquidò il pensiero, non era importante che gli altri sapessero. Sbadigliò e annuì. "Mmmh... come vuoi..." mormorò, cercò di stringersi di più al compagno e sentì le mani di Heero scivolargli lungo i fianchi e le sue labbra premergli di nuovo sulla fronte, poi sulla guancia fino a scendere sulla bocca dove lo baciò con più intensità. Duo si lasciò un po' andare in quel bacio ma poi abbassò il capo premendolo contro una spalla dell'amico. "Sbaglio o ti stai eccitando di nuovo?"

"Non sbagli..."

"Ooh..." sussurrò Duo, ma il suo fu più un mormorio di delusione che di piacere. "Scusami amico... ma non credo di... ehm... non ce la faccio... sono ancora un po' a pezzi."

"Mmh... neanche se faccio tutto io?"

Duo rise e scosse il capo. "Temo che troveresti più eccitante fare l'amore con una bambola gonfiabile!"

Questa volta a ridere fu Heero; strinse più forte il compagno a sé e lo baciò sulla fronte. "Ok, messaggio ricevuto," disse; tirò un profondo respiro e s'impegnò a placare le forti emozioni che stava ancora provando. Il corpo dell'amico tra le sue braccia era caldo e nudo, i suoi capelli morbidi profumavano di mela verde e nell'aria c'era ancora l'odore del loro sperma, del sesso che avevano appena fatto. Heero chiuse gli occhi, quei pensieri certo non lo aiutavano a placare la sua crescente eccitazione; eppure aveva avuto due orgasmi meno di mezz'ora prima, possibile che la vicinanza del compagno abbattesse così facilmente il suo autocontrollo? Istintivamente accarezzò le spalle del ragazzo tra le sue braccia il quale emise un mormorio di piacere spezzando il silenzio che era caduto tra loro.

"Mi sei mancato..." sussurrò Duo con gli occhi chiusi per il sonno incombente e un lieve sorriso sul volto; Heero rialzò di scatto le palpebre e chinò leggermente il capo per poter vedere l'amico in viso: i lineamenti rilassati lo rendevano ancora più bello. Improvvisamente le parole di Duo, il suo corpo accucciato contro il suo e la sua espressione di tranquillità, che mostrava quanto si sentiva sicuro, fecero fluire nel cuore di Heero mille altre sensazioni oltre alla semplice eccitazione. Di nuovo il suo amico e amante mostrava davanti a lui senza timori ciò che era. E Duo non era solo Shinigami o il giullare che a volte interpretava, lui era anche quel ragazzino di diciassette anni pieno di emozioni che aveva bisogno di essere amato e protetto come tutti i ragazzi della sua età. Quest'ultimo pensiero ebbe il potere di sciogliere il cuore di Heero che immediatamente strinse più forte il compagno al petto baciandolo di nuovo sul capo.

In quel preciso istante Heero capì che l'unica cosa importante era che Duo si riprendesse completamente e che stesse di nuovo bene; finalmente tornò ad avere il controllo su sul corpo e si concentrò solo nel tenere caldo e comodo il ragazzo tra le sue braccia. Inconsciamente dentro di sé si formulò il profondo desiderio di proteggere quel piccolo ladro che era diventato molto di più del suo migliore amico. Restò sveglio ancora per un po' ad ascoltare il respiro lento e profondo di Duo, accarezzandogli il capo e le spalle, sin quando il sonno ebbe la meglio su di lui facendolo cadere nel desiderato oblio.

***

Heero stava sognando di essere nella cabina di Wing quando uno strano rumore si fece strada nella sua mente intorpidita; nel sogno Duo era accanto a sé e la cabina del suo Gundam aveva due posti invece di uno soltanto. Il rumore si ripeté e capì che qualcuno stava bussando fuori dal portello. Improvvisamente qualcosa scattò dentro di lui e fu come se una spia si fosse accesa urlandogli di essere in pericolo. Di colpo spalancò gli occhi abbandonando brutalmente le morbide braccia del sonno. 

"Duo! Sono Quatre, sei sveglio? Posso entrare?" sentì chiamare al di là della porta chiusa e lui trasalì imprecando tra i denti stretti.

Accanto a lui, Duo si svegliò di soprassalto avendo percepito l'improvviso movimento di Heero e si era sollevato sui gomiti guardandosi intorno con gli occhi spalancati. Nella sua mente corsero in una frazione di secondo tutte le possibili cause che avrebbero potuto far saltare il suo migliore amico a quel modo; per qualche secondo pensò persino ad un'imboscata di Oz ma gli ci vollero pochi istanti per ricordare che la guerra era finita. "Ma che diavolo...?" balbettò scosso dal traumatico risveglio. Vide Heero scivolare di scatto sotto le coperte nascondendosi completamente e trasalì ancora di più quando la porta della sua stanza venne aperta leggermente. Allora capì e di scatto piegò le gambe sollevando le ginocchia in modo da mascherare di più la presenza del compagno. Quatre si affacciò nella stanza ancora semi oscura e subito vide che Duo era sveglio.

"Buongiorno!"

"'Giorno Quatre... n-non ti avevo sentito..." balbettò Duo non sapendo esattamente cosa fare, la sua voce era involontariamente carica di un'ansia improvvisa.

"Sono quasi le nove, mi chiedevo se stavi bene dopo come ti sei sentito ieri sera."

"Sto bene! Sto bene, Quatre!" si affrettò a rispondere.

"La colazione è pronta."

"Uh, perfetto! Scendo subito, allora!"

"Vuoi che ti apra le persiane?"

"NO!" esclamò Duo allarmato e il giovane Winner trasalì restando immobile sulla porta. L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe elargì un sorriso conscio del fatto di aver esagerato e subito cercò di rettificare la situazione. "N-No... grazie Q-man," disse con voce più calma.

Quatre annuì e rispose che lo avrebbe aspettato al piano di sotto, poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle e il rumore dei suoi passi divenne sempre più flebile sin quando scomparve giù per le scale. Solo allora Duo sospirò profondamente lasciandosi ricadere sul letto e Heero si tolse le coperte da sopra la testa.

"Oh cielo! Che risveglio!" sussurrò l'ex-piloda di Deathscythe passandosi una mano sulla fronte e tirando indietro la lunga frangia castana; volse il viso verso la sua sinistra e sorrise nel vedere l'espressione ancora un po' scossa e preoccupata del suo compagno. "Preso paura?"

"Puoi dirlo forte! Credi non si sia accorto di nulla?"

"Non credo proprio, oltretutto è buio qua dentro. E poi Quatre non è certo il tipo che nasconde le sue reazioni e sarebbe stato quanto meno sorpreso di vederti qui."

Heero annuì appena e si alzò scavalcando il corpo di Duo per sedersi sul bordo del letto. Afferrò i suoi boxer e l'indossò. "Ci sono i miei vestiti a terra."

"Non preoccuparti, ti dico che non si è accorto di niente!" assicurò il giovane americano, poggiò le mani sulle spalle dell'amico e gl'impedì di alzarsi quando Heero si mosse per tirarsi su i jeans. "E poi ci sono anche i miei di vestiti a terra ed io sono abbastanza noto per il mio disordine." Lo fece voltare verso di sé quando lo sentì sbuffare e, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. "Buongiorno Heero," sussurrò infine e l'amico sospirò rilassandosi.

"Buongiorno Duo. Scusami, sono un po' agitato." 

"Non importa."    

"Non è il caso che dormiamo insieme, risvegli del genere sono un po' troppo traumatici."

"Peccato," sospirò Duo poggiandosi alla schiena di Heero che intanto si infilava le scarpe. "Sono stato bene!"

"Ma se hai dormito come un sasso! Non ti sei neanche accorto che ero qui durante la notte!" ribatté l'ex-pilota di Wing, si mise in piedi e si tirò su i pantaloni abbottonandoli.

"Che eri qui ieri sera me ne sono accorto e come! Mi fa ancora male tutto!"

Heero sorrise e si chinò in avanti poggiando le mani sul materasso stando proprio di fronte all'amico. "Ho detto che è meglio non dormire insieme, non che è meglio non fare più sesso!" Lo baciò rapidamente sulle labbra e subito si tirò indietro. "Vestiti, ci vediamo giù." Il ragazzo giapponese si infilò al volo la maglietta, aprì un poco la porta e sbirciò fuori; fortunatamente non c'era nessuno e lui uscì di corsa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Duo sospirò profondamente sentendo di avere uno di quegli stupidi sorrisi sul volto, uno di quei sorrisi che i fumettisti disegnano sulle facce degli innamorati persi. Sospirò di nuovo e si lasciò ricadere sul materasso che ancora aveva il profumo di Heero.

***

Quando Duo Maxwell scese nella sala da pranzo, Quatre gli sorrise, Trowa gli augurò buongiorno e Heero neppure alzò lo sguardo dal giornale che stava leggendo. L'ex-commilitone da L1 aveva ancora i capelli umidi per la doccia e si era cambiato i vestiti.

"Non mi dite che mi avete aspettato per la colazione!!" esclamò lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie intorno al grande tavolo di vetro sul quale era stato apparecchiato ogni ben di Dio. Sentì lo stomaco brontolargli e si rese conto solo in quel momento di avere una fame tremenda; non era difficile capirne il motivo, pensò non potendo trattenere un sorriso.

"Io e Trowa abbiamo già mangiato, Heero invece si è alzato da poco," rispose Quatre sedendosi anche lui a tavola anche se non aveva nulla da mangiare davanti.

"Oh! Svegliato tardi, Heero?! Hai fatto le ore piccole?" il sorriso beffardo sul volto di Duo scomparve quando il compagno abbassò il giornale freddandolo con uno sguardo severo degno dei suoi peggiori durante la guerra. 

"Non sono fatti tuoi."

_Non sono fatti miei? Be', sicuramente lo sono del mio fondoschiena!_ Pensò Duo. "S-Stavo solo scherzando..." balbettò invece cercando di mantenere un tono allegro. "Allora? Come mai questa specie di riunione?"

"Hai pensato a quel che ti ho detto ieri sera?" chiese Heero piegando il quotidiano e mettendolo via.

Duo sorrise interiormente. _In quale momento della serata, Heero? Quando mi hai spogliato o quando sei venuto? _Pensò, ma non lo disse, non voleva far infuriare l'amico né essere così volgare davanti a Quatre e Trowa e tanto meno voleva sminuire il discorso davvero importante a cui il compagno si stava riferendo. "A proposito dei Preventers?"

"Sì, io e Trowa abbiamo deciso di entrare a farne parte."

"Lo so, Quatre. Heero me l'ha accennato ieri sera... ma... non avevi già deciso anche tu di farne parte?" chiese rivolgendosi a Heero che aveva preso a girare il cucchiaino nella sua tazza di latte e caffè. Di scatto sia Quatre che Trowa volsero il capo verso di lui.

"Non avevi detto di non esserne convinto?" domandò l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms sinceramente sorpreso.

"Parlandone con Duo, ieri sera, ho capito quel che volevo fare..."

"E' fantastico!" commentò Quatre con un sorriso. "E tu Duo? Ci hai pensato?"

"Ehm... a dire il vero non né ho avuto il tempo ieri sera..." lanciò una rapida occhiata a Heero che, nonostante continuasse a guardare la sua tazza, si era accigliato. "Ero troppo stanco e mi sono addormentato subito. Se devo essere sincero, però... non so proprio cosa pensare..."

"Fai quello che ti senti di fare," gli consigliò Trowa.

Quatre annuì passando all'amico dalla lunga treccia il vassoio con le brioche calde. Duo lo prese ma non cominciò a mangiare. "Il fatto che noi abbiamo scelto questo lavoro non deve condizionarti, in fondo hai un lavoro su L2 e vivi con Hilde, probabilmente non hai bisogno di cambiare vita. A noi sembrava corretto renderti partecipe delle nostre scelte, tutto qui!"

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe annuì e sospirò, ripetendosi in mente il discorso che aveva fatto con Heero la sera prima. Era vero, lui aveva un lavoro con Hilde, ma non aveva mai pensato che quella fosse la strada per sé o avrebbe accettato di diventare suo socio; sapeva che prima o poi se ne sarebbe andato. Sollevò il capo e guardò i compagni uno per uno. Stare con loro lo faceva sentire a casa, lui che una casa non l'aveva mai avuta; la guerra li aveva uniti in un modo che sentiva inscindibile e con loro sentiva un'affinità che non avrebbe mai potuto avere con nessun altro, nonostante fossero persone completamente diverse.

Collaborare coi Preventers, stare con i suoi compagni gli aveva dato la sensazione che la sua vita fosse entrata nella giusta dimensione. Gli sembrava tutto così _giusto_ da fargli addirittura paura. Ogni volta che la sua vita aveva cominciato a girare per il verso giusto, qualche catastrofe gli aveva sempre strappato via tutto dalle mani. La maledizione di Shinigami. Se la sentiva di mettere così in pericolo la vita dei suoi amici? Improvvisamente si alzò spingendo indietro la sedia su cui stava seduto. "Scusate..." sibilò tenendo basso lo sguardo, non diede tempo agli altri di dirgli altro ed uscì dalla sala da pranzo.

"M-Ma cosa...?" balbettò Quatre sorpreso. "P-Perché se ne è andato così? Che gli abbiamo detto?"

"Ha bisogno di pensare," rispose Heero, la voce monotona ma lo sguardo velato di preoccupazione e fisso sulla tazza di latte che continuava a mescolare ma che non aveva ancora toccato. Non poteva negare che in cuor suo sperava che Duo decidesse di rimanere a lavorare per i Preventers.

***

Era il 22 Aprile, l'aria era tiepida e il cielo di un intenso colore celeste. La primavera sulla Terra era favolosa e lo era ancora di più in un giardino tanto curato come quello di casa Winner, alberi di ogni tipo e fiori di tutti i colori dominavano l'intero tappeto d'erba verde smeraldo. Duo inspirò profondamente seduto sul bordo della piscina; fino a due giorni prima l'ampia vasca era rimasta coperta da un telo blu per superare l'inverno, ma ora la temperatura aveva cominciato ad alzarsi e il giovane Winner aveva dato ordine di pulirla e renderla funzionante. L'avevano riempita quella mattina stessa e l'acqua era limpida e fresca ed emanava un leggero odore di cloro. Duo si sporse in avanti e immerse una mano nell'acqua trasparente e tiepida. Sulla colonia dove era cresciuto lui c'era un laghetto nel mezzo di un ampio parco mal tenuto e ancor peggio frequentato che i ragazzini come lui usavano per giocare e lavarsi. L'acqua di quella specie di pozzanghera non aveva nulla a che fare con quella pura e cristallina della piscina dei Winner, ma la ricordava con affetto perché era lì che Solo gli aveva insegnato a nuotare. Aveva appena quattro anni all'epoca, ma se lo ricordava bene! Era felice all'ora, nonostante vivesse per strada, non avesse una casa e dovesse rubare per mangiare; era felice perché viveva in una grande famiglia dove tutti si aiutavano e si volevano bene. Solo era stato il suo maestro, gli aveva insegnato a vivere e a sopravvivere, ma soprattutto era stato il fratello maggiore, il ragazzo che lo aveva raccolto chissà dove e chissà quando e lo aveva preso tra le sue braccia per dargli tutta la protezione di cui quel bimbo sperduto avesse bisogno. Solo lo aveva reso forte e grazie ai suoi insegnamenti Duo era riuscito a tenere insieme il gruppo anche dopo la grande epidemia. Aveva solo sei anni all'epoca, ma era già un bambino molto deciso. La grande epidemia e la conseguente morte di Solo erano state la prima catastrofe della sua vita, poi c'era stata la distruzione della Chiesa Maxwell che lo aveva letteralmente fatto a pezzi. Vivere coi religiosi lo aveva fatto entrare in un mondo che non aveva mai conosciuto prima, quello delle persone normali e quando tutto era andato in polvere quello stesso mondo lo aveva scacciato come la peste. I bambini con cui era andato a scuola lo scansavano e lo schernivano e tutti quelli che avevano fatto parte della sua banda o erano morti o erano stati adottati. Non era mai stato così solo come in quel momento e di certo fu il periodo più triste della sua infanzia. La terza catastrofe fu la presunta morte di Heero e la quarta il tradimento delle colonie, in ognuna di queste terribili occasioni una piccola parte di lui era andata perduta. 

"Duo."

Il ragazzo americano non si mosse e restò a guardare l'acqua intorno alle sue dita che s'increspava in piccole onde scintillanti. Quatre alle sue spalle avanzò fino a giungergli affianco, si piegò sulle ginocchia e scrutò attentamente l'amico in volto.

"Stai bene, Duo?"

"S-Sì... credo di sì."

"Te ne sei andato in quel modo..."

"Scusami, ma io..."

"Non devi scusarti," si affrettò a dirgli Quatre, si sedette ed incrociò le gambe stando rivolto verso l'amico. "Duo... ho detto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio?"

Per la prima volta da quando l'erede dei Winner era arrivato lì, Duo si volse verso di lui e lo guardò sinceramente confuso. "N-No!" balbettò. "Tu non hai fatto niente, non fare caso a me, Quatre, ho solo bisogno di stare un po' da solo..."

"Ok... avrai tutto il tempo che vuoi per pensare, in fondo non potrai lasciare la Terra sin quando non ti sarai ristabilito completamente... avrai altri quattro o cinque giorni per pensare a tutto quello che vuoi."

"Avrò? Vuoi dire che adesso non mi lascerai in pace?" chiese Duo in tono scherzoso e Quatre annuì sorridendo. 

"Sono preoccupato per te, ieri sera hai mangiato poco e niente e stamani sembra che vuoi saltare la colazione. Sei appena uscito da un coma in fondo!"

"Sai amico saresti un padre davvero premuroso!"

Quatre chinò il capo imbarazzato e le sue guance si tinsero leggermente di rosso. "Oh be'... non è il caso che tu mi prenda in giro e padre è l'ultima cosa che vorrei essere adesso."

"Non lo metto in dubbio!" ridacchiò Duo.

"Invece di prenderti gioco di me, perché non mi dici cosa c'è che non va?"

L'ex-pilota da L2 tornò a guardare l'acqua trasparente della piscina mentre sulle labbra aveva ancora un lieve sorriso, Quatre era sempre in grado di metterlo di buon umore. "In realtà non lo so se c'è qualcosa che non va. Io già lo so cosa voglio. Voglio restare qui con voi, entrare a far parte dei Preventers e vedere dove tutto questo mi porterà!"

"E allora perché sei così preoccupato?"

"Perché ho paura, Quatre! Ogni volta che mi sono sentito felice della mia vita qualcosa arrivava e spazzava via tutto! E se accadesse di nuovo?!"

Quatre sorrise e dolcemente accarezzò l'amico sulle spalle per dargli conforto. "E perché dovrebbe accadere?"

"Perché è già successo."

"Vuoi farmi credere che se ci accadesse qualcosa mentre tu sei su L2 non soffriresti lo stesso?"

Duo sospirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. "No, certo che no... starei un male cane!"

"E allora non starti ad affliggere per cose che non puoi controllare. Duo, la guerra è finita, vivi soprattutto per te stesso ora e se trovi qualcosa che va bene per te allora - accidenti! - afferrala e tienila più stretta che puoi! Che sia una persona o una cosa o una strada che vuoi percorrere! Non sentirti in colpa o preoccupato per qualcosa che ancora non è successo, che forse non accadrà mai e che comunque non dipenderà da te! Sei un uomo libero adesso e sei abbastanza grande e in gamba per capire che i tuoi sono timori infondati!"

Il giovane Maxwell si volse verso l'ex-commilitone ed amico e gli sorrise divertito. "Devi fare il politico Quatre!"

"S-Sì... è un'altra delle possibilità che proverò più avanti, per ora sarò un Preventer. E tu, cosa sarai?"

Duo rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, Quatre e Heero erano riusciti a placare molti dei suoi dubbi. Alla fine sorrise e disse con certezza: "Il tuo collega di lavoro..."

L'ex-pilota di Sandrock si illuminò in viso e con forza strinse nella mano la spalla del ragazzo davanti a sé. "Sarà splendido riaverti accanto."

"Non dirlo a Trowa, non vorrei s'ingelosisse!"

Risero e Quatre si rimise in piedi porgendo una mano al compagno. "Rientriamo, tu devi ancora fare colazione ed io ho ancora una cosa di cui vorrei discutere con voi."

Duo tornò in piedi aiutato da Quatre e insieme rientrarono in casa. Di nuovo nella sala da pranzo, trovarono Trowa accanto alla finestra che dava sul giardino e Heero ancora seduto a tavola che piegava il giornale e lo metteva via per la seconda volta guardandoli come in attesa.

Quando furono di nuovo tutti e quattro seduti intorno al tavolo Quatre prese la tazza davanti a Duo e la riempì con latte e caffè. "Vuoi che te lo faccia riscaldare?"

"No, va bene così," rispose Duo che incuriosito stava guardando la tazza di Heero, era ancora piena. "Perché non hai mangiato?"

"Stavo leggendo."

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe sorrise ma non disse nulla, evidentemente Heero era teso e gli faceva piacere sapere che il suo nervosismo dipendeva dalla scelta che lui stesso doveva prendere. "Ho deciso di entrare a far parte anche io dei Preventers," disse tutto d'un fiato, quasi si stesse togliendo un dente. 

Trowa si limitò ad annuire mentre Heero sollevò di scatto il viso verso il compagno. "Ne sei sicuro?" gli chiese e si rese conto che stava facendo fatica a mantenere il controllo sulla sua voce. In fondo era quello che aveva desiderato, che Duo rimanesse sulla Terra dove lui avesse modo di vederlo quando voleva.

"Certo che ne sono sicuro! Ho deciso di smettere di aspettare che la strada giusta per me mi piova dal cielo e di cominciare a percorrerne qualcuna seriamente."

"Che?" chiese Quatre confuso, non avendo capito una sola parola. 

Duo non gli rispose, vide che la persona a cui aveva indirizzato quella frase sorrise lievemente e questo gli fu più che sufficiente. "Non c'era qualcos'altro di cui volevi parlarci, Q-man?"

"Oh... s-sì, sì! Il fatto è questo ragazzi... abbiamo deciso di restare tutti qui e lavorare per i Preventers, è una cosa assolutamente nuova per tutti e quattro, quindi io pensavo che sarebbe inutile che ognuno di noi si cercasse una casa quando c'è questa a disposizione. Penso sarebbe meglio non dividerci, credo sarebbe molto triste rientrare la sera a casa e non avere nessuno con cui parlare della giornata o con cui cenare... in fondo ormai è un po' che ci conosciamo..."

Trowa, Heero e Duo si scambiarono un rapido sguardo e Quatre li osservò attentamente. Ne aveva già parlato col suo amico da L3 e Trowa gli aveva fatto capire che non voleva essere di peso a nessuno; per il giovane Winner ovviamente non sarebbe stato un peso avere i  suoi amici affianco e Trowa alla fine aveva risposto che avrebbe accettato se anche gli altri due fossero rimasti.

"Parlo per me, Quatre," cominciò Duo che si rese improvvisamente conto che stava aspettando un qualsiasi cenno dalle due persone più taciturne al mondo. "Mi sentirei un peso a piazzarmi qui in casa tua..."

"Posso capirlo, ma per me voi non sareste certo un peso. Non c'è cosa che potrebbe farmi più piacere al mondo di avervi qui! Siete i miei migliori amici e sono certo che ci farebbe bene cominciare quest'avventura tutti insieme! Ognuno avrebbe la propria stanza e la propria privacy, la casa è grande e... e io credo che sarebbe fantastico vivere insieme! Se vi sentite a disagio, vedetelo come un inizio... poi si vedrà..."

"Ci permetterai almeno di pagarti un affitto?" domandò Heero e Quatre innalzò le sopracciglia sinceramente sorpreso.

"Perché?" chiese l'erede dei Winner. "Questa casa non è in affitto, né ci guadagneremmo un utile visto che comunque ci vivrei io, mi sembrerebbe assurdo farvi pagare... non saprei neppure quanto chiedervi!"

"Ma ci sentiremmo come ospiti," commentò Duo; la proposta di Quatre gli piaceva molto, non voleva vivere da solo, voleva avere i suoi amici accanto e ancora di più voleva Heero vicino, ma temeva anche di approfittarsi della generosità dell'amico biondo.

"Io non voglio che vi sentiate ospiti, ma coinquilini!"

"Allora permettici almeno di dividere le bollette," suggerì Trowa mentre tornava a sedersi e per qualche istante tutti lo fissarono riflettendo sulle sue parole. 

Quatre non avrebbe voluto che i suoi amici pagassero niente, gli sembrava superfluo, ma si rendeva anche conto che gli altri tre ragazzi stavano cercando di conquistarsi pian piano una vita normale, un posto nella società e quelle piccole cose come fare la spesa, pagare le bollette, occuparsi di una casa e magari anche di un giardino rientravano nelle loro esigenze. Oltretutto nessuno di loro avrebbe accettato di essere un ospite per un periodo troppo lungo. La soluzione proposta da Trowa forse metteva d'accordo le esigenze un po' di tutti. Speranzoso guardò uno per volta i suoi ex-commilitoni e dentro di sé sapeva che un altro dei motivi per cui voleva che restassero era perché voleva che Trowa rimanesse vicino a lui. Oramai era evidente ed ufficiale che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa e al giovane arabo non sarebbe dispiaciuto approfondire di più il loro rapporto. "Potrebbe essere un'idea, perché no?" disse qualche minuto dopo vedendo che nessuno si decideva a dire sì o no. "Allora? Accettate? Se volete potete anche prendervi un po' di tempo per pensarci."

I tre ragazzi si scambiarono di nuovo uno sguardo, a nessuno di loro andava molto di restare solo.

"Accetto volentieri, Quatre," disse Duo e sorrise quando vide sia Heero che Trowa annuire. Era strano, pensò, la sua vita stava riprendendo un andamento simile a quello che aveva avuto durante la guerra, ci sarebbero state nuove missioni da affrontare con in suoi ex-commilitoni, eppure gli sembrava di essere giunto ad una svolta, come se la sua vita fosse in procinto di cambiare per imboccare la giusta direzione. Sperò dentro di sé che queste non fossero solo semplici sensazioni ma esattamente ciò che stava accadendo; aveva voglia di cominciare a vivere, a vivere davvero.

Quatre dilatò gli occhi ed un ampio sorriso si disegnò sul suo volto, non si sentiva così felice da quando la Terra e le colonie avevano dichiarato la resa delle ostilità; cominciò ad esprimere tutta la sua gioia dicendo quanto fosse contento della scelta fatta dai suoi più cari amici e sentì appena la voce del maggiordomo che entrava nella stanza. L'uomo, un individuo di mezza età dal portamento rigido e la voce profonda e un po' roca, si schiarì la gola e attese di avere l'attenzione del padrone di casa per parlare di nuovo. I quattro ragazzi si voltarono all'unisono verso la porta della sala da pranzo.

"Signor Winner, il signor Chang è qui."

"Uh! Wufei?! Fallo entrare!" esclamò Quatre alzandosi in piedi e incamminandosi verso la porta, vide il maggiordomo tirarsi indietro con un lieve inchino e Wufei apparire un istante dopo all'entrata della sala da pranzo. Il giovane cinese elargì un lieve sorriso di saluto e si lasciò stringere la mano dal padrone di casa che gli fece cenno di accomodarsi.

"Sentivo la tua voce sin dall'ingresso, che ti è successo?" domandò Wufei accostandosi agli altri tre ragazzi, li salutò con un cenno del capo e il suo sguardo si soffermò un po' più a lungo su Duo come faceva da quando il ragazzo era uscito dal coma, inconsciamente si assicurava che stesse bene. Duo ricambiò il saluto con un ampio sorriso.

"Stavamo discutendo di una cosa importante. Hai fatto colazione? Siediti con noi, mangia qualcosa."

"No, ti ringrazio, ho già mangiato," rispose l'ex-pilota di Shenlong sedendosi accanto a Trowa. "Allora, di cosa discutevate?"

A rispondere fu Duo mentre rompeva un cornetto per controllare che la quantità di marmellata fosse sufficiente. "Abbiamo notato che voi Preventers non siete poi così organizzati, quindi pensavamo di..."

"Cosa?!" esclamò di colpo Wufei accigliandosi profondamente, vide Heero ruotare gli occhi verso l'alto e Trowa sorridere leggermente, non capì se fu per le parole del giovane americano o per la sua improvvisa ma assolutamente giustificata indignazione.

Quatre rise e scosse il capo. "Su Duo! Non farlo alterare!"

"Ok, ok! Volevo solo rendere la cosa più divertente!" ribatté l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe riempiendo un cucchiaino di marmellata di ciliege in modo da sopperire alla carenza che aveva riscontrato nel cornetto.

"Il tuo modo di essere divertente è altamente discutibile, Maxwell! Ora arriva al sodo!"

"Come vuoi." Duo infilò un quarto del cornetto in bocca e disse qualcosa che quasi nessuno capì.

Wufei battè le palpebre perplesso. "Non ti ha mai insegnato nessuno che non si parla con la bocca piena?" chiese indignato.

"Ha detto che abbiamo intenzione di entrare a far parte dei Preventers," spiegò Heero incapace di trattenere un sorriso. Duo annuì energicamente ancora con le guance gonfie per il cibo, Wufei rimase per qualche secondo immobile e senza parole. Poi improvvisamente il giovane cinese aprì la bocca per parlare e ciò che ne uscì fu una mezza frase balbettata che si rivelò incomprensibile; di nuovo si azzittì e inspirò profondamente. "Ehm... quello che stavo tentando di dire è: ne siete sicuri?!"  
  


Tutti e quattro annuirono all'unisono e Quatre spiegò in breve le loro motivazioni. Wufei ascoltò attentamente e alla fine le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso sincero e i suoi occhi scintillarono di una felicità che non era in grado di mascherare. L'affetto che provava verso i suoi amici era vero e profondo e l'idea di riaverli accanto gli dava la sensazione di riavere la sua famiglia di nuovo unita e intorno a sé. Era sinceramente legato a quei ragazzi, erano i suoi fratelli, erano tutto ciò che di più caro gli era rimasto dopo le guerre.

"Lady Une ne sarà entusiasta, abbiamo bisogno di gente in gamba! Quando pensate di cominciare?"

"Verremo a parlare con Une tra un paio di settimane, il tempo di far ristabilire Duo del tutto," rispose Heero il che gli procurò un'occhiata dall'amico.

"Ehi! Io sto bene!"

"Non è vero e Heero ha ragione," commentò Quatre e lo stesso Trowa annuì.

"Hai ancora forti mal di testa come ieri sera."

"Be', giorno più o giorno meno non cambierà nulla," affermò l'ex-pilota di Shenlong. "Come mai hai ancora mal di testa?"

"Non credo sia niente di grave, il dottore dice che è normale, in fondo ho preso una bella botta! Ehi Wuffie! Lo sai che verremo tutti a vivere qui?"

Il giovane cinese che da un po' aveva adocchiato una delle brioche davanti a Duo sollevò il capo guardando gli amici sorpreso. "Davvero? Be'... mi sembra una buona idea, da soli è un po' noioso,"

"Vuoi venire anche tu a stare con noi?" domandò Quatre e l'amico scosse il capo piegandosi in avanti per prendere il cornetto al cioccolato. 

Duo si accigliò e tirò indietro il piatto. "Ma non avevi detto di non volere niente?"

"C'ho ripensato!"

"Allora verrai a stare qui?" chiese l'ex-pilota di Sandrock

Wufei fece cenno di no. "Non è quello a cui ho ripensato," rispose e si sporse più avanti sul tavolo. 

Duo si tirò ancora più indietro. "E perché non vuoi venire a vivere con noi?"

"Perché, invece, non mi ridai quel piatto?!"

Duo scambiò una rapida occhiata divertita col padrone di casa. "Vuoi una brioche?" 

"Non ti annoi a casa da solo?" chiese Quatre.

"No!"

"Allora non la vuoi!!" ribatté Duo.

"Sì!!" esclamò Wufei mentre saltava con lo sguardo da un amico all'altro non sapendo a chi dare retta.

"Sì ti annoi?! E allora vieni a stare con noi."

"Se non vuoi il cornetto smetti di allungarti così sul tavolo!"

"Se vuoi venire a stare da noi ti faccio preparare una stanza."

"Maxwell!! Winner!!" urlò Wufei tornando di scatto al suo posto. "Piantatela!!" Strinse i pugni rosso in viso e si accorse che i due ragazzi se la ridevano mentre Trowa e Heero sghignazzavano divertiti. Sbuffò chinando il capo capendo di essere appena stato preso bellamente in giro. "Questa me la pagate!" ribatté con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Duo, ridendo ancora, gli porse il piatto delle brioche. "Dai Wuffie, non prendertela! Era tanto che non scherzavamo così!"

"Provate a farlo sul lavoro e vi faccio a fettine!"

"A parte gli scherzi," disse Quatre il suo volto ancora rilassato dall'ampio sorriso. "Non vuoi venire a stare qui?"

"Ti ringrazio Quatre, ma nel mio appartamento sto bene, mi sono abituato. Mi fa sentire... una persona normale."

Gli altri tre ragazzi annuirono capendo quanto fosse importante per il loro compagno provare una sensazione simile, del resto sentirsi una persona normale era quello

che desideravano tutti quanti.

Wufei rimase con loro per il resto della giornata che trascorsero soprattutto chiacchierando e discutendo su come avrebbero organizzato la loro convivenza. Sia Trowa che Heero che Duo si dimostrarono poco entusiasti all'idea di avere uno stuolo di servitori che giravano per la casa, non erano miliardari e non volevano vivere come tali. Quatre capì le loro esigenze anche se un po' a malincuore e insieme decisero che avrebbero mantenuto un paio di persone che una volta alla settimana sarebbero venute a pulire la casa e a sistemare il giardino; sapeva che tutti gli altri dipendenti sarebbero stati impiegati altrove nelle sue numerosissime proprietà e non lo preoccupava l'idea di allontanarli. Chang Wufei si congedò dai suoi amici che era quasi l'una di notte; nonostante avesse rifiutato di vivere con loro, Quatre sentiva che il loro commilitone avrebbe finito col passare con loro un sacco di tempo, a nessuno piace rimanere soli troppo a lungo, neppure ad un tipo solitario e indipendente come l'ex-pilota di Shenlong. Mentre chiudeva la porta di casa decise che il giorno dopo avrebbe fatto comunque preparare una stanza per l'amico, in modo che se alcune sere non avesse avuto voglia di tornare a casa sua, sarebbe potuto rimanere lì con loro. Sorrise mentre saliva le scale per andarsene nella sua camera, la sua vita stava prendendo una piega che gli piaceva molto e si prospettava davvero interessante e soprattutto felice.

Era quasi l'una e mezza di notte quando Duo si affacciò alla finestra della sua stanza; gli era sembrato di sentire un rumore ed era certo che tutti gli altri si fossero ritirati nelle loro camere già da una mezz'ora. Scostò le tende e con suo stupore vide che qualcuno stava nuotando nella piscina; gli ci volle poco per riconoscere la figura di Heero anche nella tenue luce delle tre lampade da giardino accese. "Non posso crederci!" disse tra sé e sé, lasciò le tende richiudersi ed uscì dalla sua stanza scendendo velocemente le scale.

Heero attraversò in apnea l'ampia vasca per la seconda volta, riemerse accanto al bordo e riprese fiato. Quando riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò di fronte il viso divertito di Duo, aveva un enorme sorriso e un leggero stupore negli occhi. "Ti ho già detto che per me sei un essere soprannaturale?!"

Heero si mandò indietro i capelli bagnati con una mano. "Credevo fossi andato a dormire."

"Ci stavo andando ma poi ti ho visto sguazzare nella piscina. Lo sai che non siamo a Luglio, ma ad Aprile?!"

"Devo rispondere?"

Duo ruotò gli occhi verso l'alto e Heero trattenne a stento un sorriso. "Non fa così caldo! Che ci fai all'una di notte in acqua?!"

"Non ho freddo se è questo che vuoi sapere, inoltre l'acqua della piscina si può riscaldare."

"Ed è calda?" chiese Duo confuso, tirò su la manica della felpa ed immerse una mano nell'acqua.

"Tiepida. Ho chiesto a Quatre di farla scaldare oggi pomeriggio."

"Uh... be'... per me è ancora troppo fredda!"

"E' una piscina Duo, non una vasca da bagno!" ribatté Heero incrociando le braccia sul bordo e issandosi leggermente. L'amico si stese a pancia in sotto e poggiò il capo su una mano. "Non vuoi farti una nuotata?"

"No grazie, mi ci manca solo un raffreddore! Non ho la tua resistenza," rispose l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe. "E' stata una lunga giornata."

"Già...Come ti senti?"

"Bene! Niente mal di testa questa sera!"

Heero abbassò un po' lo sguardo e scosse il capo. "Non intendevo quello."

"Oh... io..." balbettò e sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo. "Mi sento a casa..." disse infine. "E tu?"

"Vedremo come andrà..."

Duo sorrise e gli sfiorò la fronte per allontanare una ciocca di capelli scuri e umidi. Heero istintivamente si tirò indietro e l'amico ritrasse immediatamente il braccio.

"Ehm... Duo... n-non voglio che gli altri sappiano quello che c'è tra noi."

Il ragazzo da L2 annuì. "Me l'hai già detto, ma sono andati a dormire," rispose indicando verso la casa con un cenno del capo, Heero sollevò lo sguardo e vide che tutte le luci all'interno della villa erano state spente. "Non preoccupati, per me è lo stesso, troppi cambiamenti a cui adattarsi tutti in una volta." Sorrise ma sapeva di aver detto una mezza verità. Nonostante la loro vita fosse cambiata così di punto in bianco, non lo spaventava l'idea di avere anche una relazione ufficiale con Heero, ma si rendeva conto che per un tipo come il suo migliore amico non fosse facile trattare con tutte quelle novità così diverse dallo stile di vita che aveva avuto fino a pochi mesi prima. Sapeva di amare Heero ed era disposto ad aspettare che tra di loro le cose evolvessero un po' alla volta. _Non ho fretta_, si disse alzandosi in piedi.

L'ex-pilota di Wing lo guardò confuso. "Te ne vai a dormire?"

"Tu?"

"Voglio nuotare ancora un po'."

"Allora resto qui anch'io." Si sedette su una delle sdraio e guardò Heero riprendere a nuotare nella piscina, sospirò e si stese incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo notando con suo disappunto che con tutte le luci della città le stelle non si vedevano così bene. In silenzio ascoltò lo sciacquio dell'acqua mentre il compagno nuotava, il rumore sembrò cullarlo e lentamente chiuse gli occhi. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto che la relazione con Heero divenisse ufficiale, che tutti sapessero cosa c'era tra loro ma si rendeva conto che effettivamente ancora non c'era niente. Il fatto che l'amico andasse a letto con lui non significava che lo amasse; sfortunatamente il rapporto tra loro si era instaurato in questo modo sin dai tempi della guerra ed ora sarebbe stato sciocco pretendere di più di punto in bianco. Ma Heero gli voleva bene, di questo ne era certo, e forse prima o poi quell'affetto si sarebbe trasformato in qualcosa di più profondo. Non poteva dimenticarsi che tutto sommato era di Heero che stava parlando, del super soldato che una volta elargiva solo risposte brevi ed essenziali, che non guardava nessuno se non il suo portatile e che aveva mostrato un'assoluta dedizione solo alle missioni; ma ora quel ragazzo stava cambiando, uscendo dal suo passato di regole rigide e stava diventando sempre di più una persona normale. Il fatto che gli fosse rimasto così vicino durante la sua degenza in ospedale e non lo avesse lasciato solo neppure una notte, era una prova evidente del suo cambiamento.

Sul volto di Duo si dipinse un lieve sorriso mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più lento e profondo. Adesso lui e Heero vivevano insieme, avrebbero condiviso un futuro lungo chissà quanto ed era certo che all'amico non dispiaceva l'idea di rimanere così vicini, se qualcosa doveva nascere da parte di Heero sarebbe accaduto punto e basta. Duo sapeva di non poter chiedere di più al momento. Si addormentò con la certezza che la sua vita avesse imboccato finalmente la strada giusta, accanto alle persone che amava di più al  mondo. 

Non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così.

Heero nuotò ancora per un buon quarto d'ora. Di nuovo fermo al margine dell'ampia vasca più vicino alla sdraio su cui si era steso l'amico, si sollevò leggermente sui gomiti poggiati sul bordo di marmo e osservò attentamente l'ex-commilitone. "Duo," chiamò ma non ricevette alcuna risposta; con uno slancio deciso si spinse per metà fuori dalla piscina sedendosi sul bordo. Si alzò rapidamente in piedi e raggiunse il ragazzo. Duo si era girato su un fianco ed ora dormiva raggomitolato in posizione fetale, la luna quasi piena rendeva il suo volto pallido e a Heero diede la sensazione di una statua di marmo bianco. Delicatamente gli sfiorò la guancia chiamandolo di nuovo, era una serata umida e fresca e certamente non era una buona idea dormire all'aria aperta. Duo si ritrasse emettendo un borbottio di lamento ed in fondo non c'era da stupirsene: la mano di Heero era fredda e bagnata.

L'ex-pilota di Wing si chinò sulla seconda sdraio e prese l'accappatoio blu che indossò tirando su anche il cappuccio per coprirsi i capelli zuppi d'acqua. Tornò accanto all'amico e si piegò sulle ginocchia. Voleva scuoterlo fuori dal suo sonno, svegliarlo in modo che se ne andasse in camera sua e s'infilasse sotto le coperte per stare al caldo e togliersi così dall'umidità di quella notte che tanto calda non era, ma un istante prima di prendergli una spalla nella mano, indugiò e le sue dita si chiusero sulla lunga treccia che gli cadeva in avanti coprendogli il collo e il mento. Duo era sempre stato un mistero per lui, un affascinante enigma dal quale si era sentito fortemente attratto sin dai tempi della guerra; nonostante il suo carattere schivo e duro, quel ragazzo lo aveva trattato come un amico sin dall'inizio e molto del cambiamento che sentiva dentro di sé lo doveva certamente a lui. Non sapeva cosa provava per quello scapestrato pilota di Gundam, ma di sicuro era la prima persona a cui si era sentito profondamente legato, certamente prima di lui c'era stato Odin Lowe a cui aveva voluto sinceramente bene, ma era solo un bambino all'epoca e molti dei suoi ricordi si erano sbiaditi col tempo. Il dottor J, poi, era stato un maestro e il loro rapporto era stato puramente quello di insegnate-studente, di grande rispetto reciproco ma anche di grande distacco, così come era stato con tutti gli altri compagni dello scienziato. Duo, invece, era stato un'assoluta novità nella sua vita e dopo averlo conosciuto si era accorto di quanto fosse stato solo prima; l'affetto che lo legava a lui era sincero, il desiderio di saperlo sicuro, protetto e in buona salute era profondo e reale, così come lo era l'attrazione che li spingeva spesso a letto insieme. Non gl'importava che nome avessero questi sentimenti, per ora stava bene così ed aveva sin troppe cose da affrontare al momento per cercare di definire cosa lo tenesse così legato all'amico; per quanto riguardava Duo, l'importante era averlo accanto, questo gli era sufficiente.

Rapidamente lanciò uno sguardo alla casa assicurandosi che le luci fossero ancora tutte spente; vide che la villa era buia e silenziosa e spostò la mano sul volto dell'amico, l'accarezzò tirando indietro la lunga frangia castana e sorrise. Un sorriso sincero e rilassato come non aveva mai avuto sul viso; anche lui aveva la sensazione di essere a casa e gli scaldò il cuore sapere che il compagno si sentisse allo stesso modo. Nel profondo si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così.

**Fine**

E siamo giunti alla fine!! Rileggendo questi ultimi 2 capitoli mi sa che mi è venuto fuori un bel barattolo di miele... spero di non averli descritti troppo sdolcinati! Sono una romanticona! ^_^; 

Ringrazio di cuore tutti coloro che hanno letto questa storia e in particolare a chi mi ha mandato commenti! ^_^

Un abbraccio collettivo e alla prossima!! 

BYE BYE


End file.
